


Święć się imię twoje

by Pirania



Series: Miłość [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kontynuacja "Czterech molowych interludiów..." Gwałtowne zawirowania w związku i wiele informacji o przeszłości Holmesa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hallowed Be Thy Name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31148) by Katie Forsythe. 



> Święć się imię twoje  
> Tytuł oryginału: Hallowed Be Thy Name  
> Autorka: Katie Forsythe (aka wordstrings)  
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: odgórna  
> Tłumaczka: Pirania  
> Beta: Verbena  
> Ostrzeżenia: slash, narkomania  
> Ten tekst jest kontynuacją uniwersum rozpoczętego w „Czterech molowych interludiach na solowe skrzypce”.

_Sherlock Holmes rzadko uprawiał gimnastykę dla samej gimnastyki. Niewielu znałem ludzi o większej sile i z całą pewnością był jednym z najwybitniejszych bokserów w swojej kategorii wagowej. Jednakże bezcelowe ćwiczenia fizyczne uważał za marnowanie energii i rzadko się wysilał, chyba że przyświecał temu jakiś zawodowy cel. W takich wypadkach stawał się niestrudzony i niezmordowany. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, zdumiewało mnie, że trzymał formę, ale zwykle jadał jak asceta i wiódł bardzo surowy tryb życia. Poza rekreacyjnym zażywaniem kokainy nie miał przywar, zaś nawet ku narkotykowi zwracał się zazwyczaj, szukając środka przeciwdziałającego monotonii egzystencji, w momentach, w których śledztwa były nieliczne, a gazety mało zajmujące._

 

Powyższy akapit ogromnie mnie fascynuje. Z kilku powodów.

Przede wszystkim należy tu wspomnieć o błyskotliwości przeświecającej przez rękopisy, które zaczynają zagracać nasze mieszkanie. Poczucie humoru mego przyjaciela, Doktora, pozostaje w głębokim związku z jego fizycznym samopoczuciem. Im staje się aktywniejszy – jestem za to wdzięczny tak jego zażartej wytrwałości, jak i potędze siły wyższej – tym bardziej kpiarskie robią się niezmiennie poetyckie opisy mojej osoby. Na przykład ostatnio dowiedziałem się, że jestem „koci” i mam „skórę o odcieniu kości słoniowej”. Ale zamierzałem pisać o dowcipie, nie o poezji. Proszę zwrócić uwagę na sformułowanie „rzadko uprawiał gimnastykę dla samej gimnastyki”. Istnieją pewne formy wysiłku, które w moim wykonaniu mogą być uznane za bezcelowe (chociażby z tego powodu, że zważywszy na mój dobór partnera, nie zostały mi dane narządy odpowiednie do płodzenia dzieci), jednakże nie sądzę, by mój przyjaciel sprzeciwił się, gdybym zaznaczył, że podchodzę do nich dość entuzjastycznie. I oto docieramy do sedna moich rozważań: kiedy to pisał, doskonale wiedział, jakim torem pobiegną moje myśli. Powoli zdaję sobie sprawę, że jestem bezbronny wobec tego szyderczego poczucia humoru.

Proszę nie sądzić, że mnie to drażni – często zachowuję się jak arogancki dureń, a subtelne kpiny pod moim adresem oznaczają, że on czuje się dobrze. Pod pewnymi względami ich obecność akurat w tej historii może napełniać otuchą. I tu dochodzimy do drugiego powodu, dla którego te pełne polotu opisy mojej osoby tak mnie interesują. Gdzież, och, gdzież na tych łamach szukać samego Doktora?

Za każdym razem, kiedy gładzę stronicę pokrytą jego pismem, mam nadzieję, że dostrzegę na niej jego obecność. Zobaczę go wyraźnie i przyjrzę się, jak zmienia kierunek swoich opisów tak, by podryfowały w stronę drugiej połowy tego związku. Połowy, która ma oczy przejrzyście niebieskie niczym odłamek lapis-lazuli, zaś włosy brązowawe, zbliżone w odcieniu do jesiennego siana. Widzą Państwo? To nie byłoby trudne. Ale nie jestem poetą, a powiedzieć, że jem mu z ręki, to nie metafora – to prawda. Podejrzewam, że znam powód, dla którego nie jest obecny we własnych opowiadaniach (twierdzi, że któregoś dnia będą biografią, ale są na to zbyt mało rzeczowe), i to boli mnie bardziej, niż umiem wyrazić.

Dokładnie pamiętam, jak wyglądał, gdy po raz pierwszy go ujrzałem. Jego własny uroczy opis brzmiał: „chudy jak szczapa i brązowy jak orzech”, co zresztą nie odbiegało od prawdy. Był też zaciekawiony mimo swego wycieńczenia i, mimo bólu, pełen szacunku; okazał się jednym z najbardziej pociągających przedstawicieli płci męskiej o niedocenionej elegancji, jakich w życiu spotkałem. Tu już zawodzą mnie własne słowa. Z całą pewnością jest przystojny. W oczywisty sposób jest też inteligentny, odważny i delikatny. Kiedy stoi u mego boku, mam wrażenie, że mierzę trzy metry, a nie metr dziewięćdziesiąt. Ale jak to możliwe, że taki człowiek zaczyna notatki dotyczące ponurej opowieści, straszliwej opowieści, opowieści, na myśl o której buzuje mi krew i po której jeszcze nie co końca doszedłem do siebie... od żartu na temat mojej gnuśności?

Wreszcie – powyższy akapit interesuje mnie, ponieważ zażywam kokainę. Zażywam ją, on tego nienawidzi... więc o tym pisze.

Teraz śpi. Kiedy na niego patrzę, na jego lekko ugięte palce, spoczywające na pustej poduszce obok, mogę tylko marzyć, by nigdy się we mnie nie zakochał – wtedy nie groziłoby mu to, co wydarza się między strzykawkami, rewolwerami i mną. Bóg jeden wie, że staram się ile sił. Ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że próba zatrzymania go jest z mojej strony samolubstwem... nie mają tu znaczenia moje kryształowo czyste pragnienia, by go uszczęśliwić, bo po cóż trupowi szczęście? Moje ramiona nie zapewnią mu bezpieczeństwa. Może je kochać, ale są w stanie wyrządzić mu wiele złego.

Podwijam rękaw i jeszcze raz zerkam przez ramię. Śpi mocniej niż zazwyczaj. Zwykle nie śmiałbym zażyć narkotyku, przebywając z nim w jednym pokoju, ale od czasu wszystkich tych wydarzeń nie jestem w stanie odejść od niego dalej niż na trzy metry.

Ukłucie igły szczypie bardziej niż dziś rano, gdyż jestem zmęczony, wrażliwy i nieswój. Muszę przycisnąć kawałek waty, by powstrzymać krwawienie. Jakby moje ciało wzniecało bunt, całkowicie solidaryzując się z moim przyjacielem. Powraca mi pewna jasność umysłu. Dlaczego Watson tak pisze? To niepokojące.

Pozostaje tylko jedno rozwiązanie. Sam muszę wszystko zapisać. Jak to się czasem zdarza, początek tej historii był równie dramatyczny, jak jej koniec.

xxx

Było to wczesną wiosną, jakieś pół roku po tym, jak sprawa Johna Claya udowodniła mi, iż tęskne uniesienie brwi Watsona, gdy patrzy w moją stronę, może jednak nie być najzupełniej platoniczne. Już wtedy zaczął coś zapisywać. Zostawiał notatki w coraz bardziej oczywistych miejscach, najwyraźniej mając nadzieję, że podzielę się z nim opinią na temat ich stylu. Tego konkretnego popołudnia przerzucałem papier nutowy, podczas gdy on siedział przy biurku, z piórem między pełnymi wargami, rzucając w moją stronę przebiegłe spojrzenia. Jest czarujący, gdy zachowuje się przebiegle. Sądzę, że doskonale o tym wie.

\- Drogi przyjacielu, czy przychodzi ci do głowy synonim słowa „orli”?

Zacisnąłem wargi, udając jednocześnie irytację i brak słów.

\- Haczykowaty? - zasugerowałem. - Zakrzywiony?

\- Nie, nie, nic takiego... te słowa są nacechowane negatywnie, a ja szukam słowa świadczącego o szlachetności.

Ten człowiek jest niepoprawny.

\- Może półkolebkowy?

\- Proszę?

\- Przypominający kształtem ćwierć powierzchni bocznej walca.

\- Nie, nie do końca miałem na myśli „półkolebkowy” - odparł z uśmiechem.

\- Kosowaty? Sierpowy?

\- Na miłość boską, Holmes! Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy takie słowa istnieją. Poza tym brzmią dość nieprzyjemnie, nie uważasz?

\- Nie rozumiem, jak mam wymyślić coś lepszego, skoro nie podałeś mi kontekstu. Może tobie pójdzie lepiej – podaj mi, proszę, synonim do słowa „kobaltowe”.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że jego plan obrócił się przeciwko niemu. Złączył czubki palców i wyciągnął nogi w moją stronę. Jego kobaltowoniebieskie oczy zamigotały psotnie. Udałem, że tego nie widzę, stając przy moich pokatalogowanych dokumentach z pożółkłymi kartkami w dłoniach.

\- Po cóż ci synonim do słowa „kobaltowe”?

\- Z tego samego powodu, dla którego tobie jest potrzebny synonim do słowa „orli”. Bo dokładnie na to patrzę.

Jego wargi rozchyliły się. Watson wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale wiedział, że to pogrzebałoby jego szanse na wygranie pojedynku. Kiedy światło dnia zaczęło było przeświecać przez okna, poluzował swój fular; matowo złoty materiał wydobywał refleksy z jego zmatowiałych od słońca włosów, jak również trzy pojedyncze piegi na opalonych policzkach. Teraz, gdy mój przyjaciel stracił swą bladość, sam jego koloryt odbiera mi mowę. Jego rzęsy nadal są jaśniejsze niż brwi, ale już jego włosy tuż przy skórze głowy są o trzy odcienie ciemniejsze, niż gdy spotkaliśmy się pierwszy raz. Oczekiwanie, aż wreszcie _dokładnie_ się dowiem, jak będzie wyglądał, gdy odzyska naturalny brąz włosów i utyje stracone sześć kilogramów, to męka, której nawet nie spróbuję wyrazić na piśmie.

\- Indygo? - zasugerował niewinnie.

\- Za ciemny.

Pomyślał przez chwilę.

\- Aqua?

\- Słuszna referencja do wody, ale kolor jest zbyt blady.

\- No to morski.

\- Zbyt zielony.

\- Marengo.

\- Zbyt... co ty, do diabła, powiedziałeś?

Teraz nie mógł już powstrzymać śmiechu. Śmiech Watsona to doprawdy nieodparty widok; jest tak potężny i uskrzydlający jak utwór muzyczny stworzony przez geniusza lub dziecko. Od tego śmiechu drga całe jego ciało, a w siedmiu przypadkach na dziesięć Doktor mierzwi prawą dłonią swoje włosy. Wtedy też tak zrobił. Rzuciłem papier nutowy na drugą stronę jego biurka... w gruncie rzeczy było to nasze biurko, ale używał go dużo, dużo częściej... i poszedłem po słownik. W oczywisty sposób odebrałem to jako osobisty afront. Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy w życiu nie słyszałem takiego słowa, a to się rzadko zdarza.

\- Natychmiast to przeliteruj.

Przeliterował. Ledwie mógł się opanować, ale udało mu się. Zelówką kapcia kopnąłem jego krzesło, przesuwając je po podłodze, by usiąść na blacie biurka ze słownikiem na kolanach.

\- Ha! - wykrzyknąłem triumfalnie. - Nie mógłbyś się bardziej mylić! Drogi przyjacielu, musisz przyznać się do błędu. „Marengo – odcień ciemnoszarego, nieco jaśniejszy niż grafitowy”. Zupełnie nie to miałem na myśli. Proszę, postaraj się bardziej.

\- Czyżbyś odniósł wrażenie, że wciąż odpowiadam na twoje pytanie? Ależ skąd. - Wstał z krzesła, przeciągając się lekko.

\- Dajże spokój, wykręty donikąd cię nie zawiodą. Jeśli nie szukasz synonimu, to co niby robisz? Poza prezentowaniem swej sprawności w wymyślaniu przypadkowych, skomplikowanych słów?  
Oparł dłonie na moich kolanach i pochylił się nade mną, czytając słownik do góry nogami.

\- Opisywałem to, na co patrzę.

Przyznaję, że wykazałem się powolnością, ale dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem, o czym mówi. Kiedy wreszcie mi się udało, nie pozostało mi nic innego jak prychnąć i zwrócić oczy – bo, oczywiście, mówiliśmy już o moich oczach – na kartkę słownika.

\- Bzdura – mruknąłem. - Kamieniste, może. Albo cynowe.

\- Srebrzyste – nalegał, zaglądając w nie, jakby liczył każdą plamkę w kolorze wrzosu. Z coraz większym trudem utrzymywałem w rękach słownik.

\- O wiele zbyt romantyczne i nawet nie zbliżone do prawdy – odparłem, chociaż już niemal siedział mi na kolanach, a moje argumenty przestawały być spójne. Nie obchodzą mnie moje oczy. Oczy mojej matki były błyszczące, miały odcień bladej zieleni, ale niestety, w tym życiu nie dane jest nam wybrać, do kogo chcielibyśmy być podobni. - Popielate.

Watson uniósł dłoń i kciukiem pogładził skórę tuż przy kąciku mego oka.

\- Mgielne.

\- Przyjacielu, zastanów się, gdzie mieszkamy. Moje oczy nie są _brązowe_.

Twarz Doktora skierowana była w stronę mojej; jedną dłoń oparł na moim udzie, drugą zaś głaskał kącik mojej powieki. Poczułem, jakby kręgi mego kręgosłupa rozjeżdżały się w przeciwne kierunki i szczerze przyznaję, że upuściłem słownik. Żeby odłożyć go ostrożnie, musiałbym odwrócić się od mego przyjaciela, a tego bym nie zniósł.

Kiedy nasze usta zetknęły się, oplotłem ramionami jego barki, nogami plecy i przytrzymałem dłonią tył jego głowy. Jego usta są jedwabiste i płomienne. Mój przyjaciel całuje dokładnie w ten sam sposób, jak robi wszystko inne: całym sobą. Czasem, kiedy się ode mnie odsuwa, zastanawiam się, jakim cudem nadal pozostaje jedną całością. Przed nim pocałunki nigdy nie były dla mnie sprawą najwyższej wagi. Lubiłem je, owszem, ale część moich dawnych amantów nie była w tym zakresie szczególnie uzdolniona, zaś innych w ogóle nie interesowało, czy będę ich całował, czy też nie. Interesowało ich, bym otwierał usta, kiedy powinienem i zamykał je w pozostałych chwilach, na przykład gdy na kolację przybywał czcigodny wuj, który chciał się dowiedzieć, co dokładnie studiuję na uniwersytecie, co mnie łączy z tym rozpustnikiem, jego wujecznym wnukiem, i jak długo planuję pozostać w jego domu. Interesowało ich, bym ubierał się ze smakiem i wiedział, co robić w sypialni. Tymczasem Watson umie całować mnie tak, jakby nie chciał robić niczego innego przez resztę życia; świat mógłby się zestarzeć, a my nie przestalibyśmy wymieniać oddechów.

Tym razem to ja się odsunąłem, gdyż pragnąłem każdej cząstki jego ciała i zamierzałem zabrać go w bardziej prywatne miejsce, by udowodnić mu, jak silne jest moje pożądanie. Musnąłem czubkami palców jego policzek.

\- Szafirowe – zdecydowałem. Moje serce waliło jak oszalałe.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie i przyciągnął moją głowę, by pocałować nasadę mojego – zdecydowanie spadzistego – nosa, między oczami.

\- Myślę, że rzymski – szepnął.

W tamtej chwili w głowie wirowały mi inne sformułowania, takie jak „zapierający dech” i „rozdzierający serce”, ale wypowiedzenie ich głośno oznaczałoby kolejną rundę. Znam wszak Watsona i jego zamiłowanie do rywalizacji. A ja pragnąłem ogłosić remis i zerwać ubrania z ciała mojego przyjaciela. Ciepło od niego promieniujące wywierało na mnie fizyczny wpływ.

Ten człowiek jest wirem, od którego w żaden sposób nie ucieknę.

Pod pewnymi względami moja relacja z Johnem Watsonem jest niezwykle prosta, tak prosta jak jego szczodrość albo moje upodobanie do tytoniu, i można ją podsumować jednym zdaniem: kocham go rozpaczliwie i, jak zupełny kretyn, postanowiłem przekonać samego siebie, że on czuje to samo. Pod innymi względami natomiast związek ten jest równie skomplikowany, jak niektóre z moich bardziej udanych utworów na skrzypce albo wytwory umysłu Watsona. On podpuszcza mnie na wiele subtelnych, kpiących sposobów, jeśli pragnie, bym wydał mu polecenie, a jednak nie cierpi nieproszonej zwierzchności. Jest najłagodniejszym człowiekiem na tej planecie, ale widziałem już jak rozjuszony walczy z osobnikami dwa razy większymi od siebie. Rzuca mi puste spojrzenia, kiedy nagle dochodzę do jakiegoś wniosku, gdyż jego niewyobrażalnie subtelna intuicja podpowiada mu, że działam zbyt pospiesznie; jednakże iście najdziwniejsze dedukcje z chichotem aprobuje i natychmiast chce wiedzieć, jak też do nich doszedłem. Zdjąłby z siebie płaszcz, by oddać go nieznajomemu w potrzebie, jednakże domaga się, bym uwierzył, że to, jak dobrze mnie traktuje, stanowi wyjątek. Po sześciu miesiącach namiętności z jakimkolwiek innym mężczyzną już dawno bym delikwenta pojął, ale on pozostaje najbardziej zagadkową osobą w moim życiu. Dzięki Bogu – obsesyjnie pasjonują mnie tajemnice. I nawet jeśli absolutnie nic w nim nie rozumiem, przynajmniej jestem na tyle uzdolniony w sypialni, by wiedzieć, czego sobie życzy.

\- O jakich słowach teraz myślisz? - podjudzał mnie. Nic dziwnego, gapiłem się na niego jak zupełny imbecyl.

Nie odpowiedziałem, gdyż kroki na schodach powstrzymały mnie przed wyjaśnieniem mojego upodobania do Johna Watsona i słowa „enigmatyczny”. Doktor, bez wątpienia nadal znakomicie się bawiąc, wręczył mi z powrotem słownik. Udałem, że go przeglądam, podczas gdy Watson sprawiał wrażenie, że przegląda stertę gazet leżących w rogu kanapy.

W drzwiach stanął chłopiec służący na dole. Przyniósł na tacce telegram, więc Doktor natychmiast poszedł po niego i zmierzwił włosy szkraba. Dzieci uwielbiają tego człowieka, a nasz Billy nie stanowi wyjątku od tej reguły. Kiedy pierwszy raz przedstawiłem Watsona Bandzie – mojej bardzo osobistej Bandzie – musiałem sobie poradzić z dość mieszanymi emocjami wobec tego, jak chłopcy na niego zareagowali, gdyż surowa zazdrość zmieszała się z buzującą dumą.

\- To do ciebie, Holmes.

\- Odczytasz na głos?

Rozłożył żółtą kartkę. Zaczął czytać, ale ledwie wypowiedział moje imię, zamilkł i zastygł, jakby telegram był zaczarowanym artefaktem. A więc wydarzyło się coś złego.

\- Watsonie, nic ci nie jest? - zapytałem natychmiast.

Watson nie odrywał oczu od kartki. Kiedy wreszcie zwrócił je na mnie, jego twarz przybrała wyraz, którego nie byłbym w stanie odczytać, nawet gdyby od tego zależało moje życie. Niedowierzanie połączone z czymś, co przypominało litość. Ale Watson jest prawdziwym dżentelmenem i nigdy nie okazałby tak okropnego uczucia jak litość, byłem więc zmuszony ją wykluczyć.

\- Najdroższy przyjacielu – powiedział wolno – otrzymałeś okropne wieści.

\- Tak?

\- Twój ojciec, Holmes. On... nie żyje.

Odłożyłem słownik. W tych okolicznościach chociaż tyle mogłem zrobić. Potem przetrząsnąłem kieszenie w poszukiwaniu papierośnicy, gdyż wydawało mi się, że to idealny moment na papierosa. Watson powrócił do mnie z ponurą miną i telegramem w ręce. Teraz sądzę, że musiałem być zszokowany tą wiadomością, ale niełatwo jest mi okazać szok. Watson był więc zmuszony patrzeć, jak zachowuję się jak marionetka; zupełnie spokojnie zapaliłem papierosa i sięgnąłem po liścik, który niechętnie mi podał. Przeczytałem go osobiście.

\- A więc umarł – powiedziałem.

Co za człowiek powiedziałby taką rzecz? Doktor musiał pomyśleć, że jestem obłąkany. Z drugiej strony – cóż więcej można było powiedzieć?

Dowiedziałem się, że mój ojciec zmarł dzień wcześniej z powodu nowotworowej narośli, która zbyt się rozrosła, by można ją było usunąć. Próbowano. Ale nie udało się. I zmarł.

\- Holmes, tak bardzo mi przykro – powiedział mój przyjaciel. Jego niebieskie oczy zachmurzyły się i ściągnęły się w kącikach pod wpływem nagłej siły współczucia. Nie było to jednak konieczne.

\- Niepotrzebnie, drogi przyjacielu – westchnąłem. - Jeśli wierzyć telegramowi, nic nie dało się zrobić. Nie należy burzyć się przeciwko nieuchronnemu.

Watson zamrugał z niedowierzaniem. Zasłużyłem na to. Wiedziałem, że takich rzeczy mówić niepodobna – żaden syn, który nie oszalał, nie zbyłby takiego wydarzenia, jakby chodziło o lubianą, lecz niezdarną drużynę krykieta, która przegrała kolejny mecz. Szlochanie i wycie nie wchodziło jednak w grę. Nie jestem aż tak wytrawnym aktorem. Najprawdopodobniej tak wytrawny aktor nigdy się nie narodził.

\- A więc nie wiedziałeś o jego chorobie? - spytał Watson.

Proszę zwrócić na to uwagę, jest to bowiem przykład, jak działa wyjątkowy umysł Johna Watsona, znajdując równowagę między jego współczuciem a niezaspokojoną ciekawością. W gruncie rzeczy chciał zapytać _co czułem_ do mojego ojca i czy wewnętrznie przeżywam żałobę, którą maskuję na zewnątrz. Zamiast tego wybrał jednak pytanie o _wiedzę_ , by z odpowiedzi wyciągnąć własne wnioski i dowiedzieć się więcej, nie niepokojąc mnie przy tym. Każda odpowiedź na to pytanie – nieważne, jak by brzmiała – dostarczyłaby informacji na temat mego życia rodzinnego. Czapki z głów.

\- Nic nie wiedziałem, ale nie byliśmy ze sobą blisko – odparłem, dając mu to, czego pragnął. - Z całą pewnością mogę poświęcić moment, by pomyśleć filozoficznie o tym nagłym dowodzie na uniwersalną nieuchronność, ale zapewniam cię, mój drogi, że ta wiadomość mnie nie zraniła.

Watson często patrzy na mnie z wyraźnym pytaniem w oczach. Pytanie to brzmi: „Czy ty słyszysz, co mówisz?”. Odpowiedź brzmi: tak. Słyszę. Efekty bywają żenujące, nie przeczę. Jednakże moje - nawet najidiotyczniejsze – przeprawy przez język Jej Królewskiej Mości za każdym razem wydają mi się niezbędne dla samoobrony.

\- Zapewne będziesz potrzebny przy organizacji pogrzebu – zastanawiał się.

\- Szczerze wątpię – odparłem, zeskakując z biurka i gładząc jego łopatki palcami. Telegram tkwiący w drugiej dłoni zmiąłem i cisnąłem do kominka. - Klan Holmesów raczej nie myśli o mnie w kontekście wydarzeń społecznych. Wiedzą, że się do tego nie nadaję.

Znów rzucił mi To Spojrzenie. Jego brwi i piękny, mocny podbródek uniosły się pod bardzo konkretnym kątem. Kąt ten oznacza: „Tylko siebie posłuchaj. Słyszysz? Mówisz o pogrzebie swego ojca, jakby chodziło o przyjęcie na powietrzu”. Watson jednak narzuca sobie pewne zasady dobrego wychowania, w obrębie których nie mieści się nazywanie mnie głuchym albo obłąkanym. Dzięki Bogu.

\- Ale twój brat jest wyjątkiem od tej reguły, prawda? - zreflektował się. - Wydaje się, że przepada za tobą i chyba jest bardzo dumny, że rozwiązałeś tę paskudną sprawę dla pana Melasa.

\- Jeden człowiek jeszcze nie czyni przyjaznej recepcji.

Podówczas Watson znał mojego brata dość krótko. Tylko raz wstąpiliśmy do jego ciasnawego, kawalerskiego mieszkania w pobliżu London Bridge; było to przed tym, jak Mycroft poprosił o moją pomoc w kwestii greckiego tłumacza. Zależało mi, by Watson poznał jedynego bliskiego mi krewnego jak najszybciej, aby mógł uniknąć jakichkolwiek niespodzianek – oczywiście poza tymi, których źródłem bywam ja sam. Mycroft był dokładnie taki jak zawsze: posępny, oschły, ekscentryczny, kochający, korpulentny i zawsze o krok przede mną. Przypuszczam, że przypadli sobie do gustu. Ale żadnego z nich nie mogę być zupełnie pewnym, więc nie upieram się przy tym. Mycroft jest zdystansowany i oschły w stosunku do wszystkich istot na ziemi, a Watson byłby uprzejmy dla anarchisty ściskającego bombę w dłoni.

\- Holmes, może nalać ci drinka? - zaproponował.

\- Nie, jest za wcześnie. Uporządkuję te...

Watson nie dał się zwieść.

\- Chodź ze mną na spacer.

\- Na spacer? - Tak, pogoda była ładna, nastała wczesna wiosna, a ja prawdziwie uwielbiam publiczne spacery z Doktorem. Wiedziałem jednak, że musi mieć bardziej złożone motywy, niż chęć obejrzenia sezonowego kwiecia.

-Tak, na spacer. Otrzymałeś właśnie szokujące wieści i nawet jeśli nie odczuwasz ich osobiście, potrzebujesz chwili, by je przemyśleć. Proszę. Jeśli nie chcesz się napić ani usiąść i ze mną porozmawiać, to weź kapelusz i chodź.

\- Ale jeśli nie skataloguję należycie tych...

\- Holmes – powiedział stanowczo. - Proszę o twoje towarzystwo podczas krótkiego spaceru. Obiecuję, że będę milczał. Nie będziesz porządkował notatek dotyczących śledztwa pięć minut po tym, jak... proszę, po prostu chodź ze mną. Nasz związek jest jeszcze bardzo młody, więc nie miałem okazji patrzeć na ciebie na dworze w okresie wiosennym. Pozwól mi na tę przyjemność.

Na podstawie wielu przesłanek mogą Państwo przypuszczać, że to ja przewodzę w tym romansie... Nie ma się co dziwić, gdyby zajrzeli Państwo do naszej sypialni w weekendowe popołudnie albo usłyszeli, jak wyrzucam z siebie polecenia, zaciskając dłoń na moim pistolecie, z pewnością tak by Państwo uznali. Ale kiedy Watson nie dostaje ode mnie tego, czego chce, próbuje innych sposobów. I wtedy odnosi spektakularne efekty. W tym przypadku wiedział, że jeśli podejdzie do sprawy, powołując się na własną egoistyczną przyjemność, natychmiast postąpię tak, jak sobie życzy.

Poszliśmy do parku. Na wiązach pojawiały się pierwsze, subtelne pąki zieleni. Gdy tylko założyłem kapelusz, zaś doktor ubrał się w wełniany, ciemnobrązowy płaszcz – który już przestał na nim wisieć – i stanął u mego boku, zrozumiałem, że to on miał rację. Faktycznie potrzebowałem spaceru. Pracowanie nad notatkami ze spraw byłoby absurdalne, nie skupiłoby mojej uwagi, a teraz Watson przynajmniej patrzył na sterczące czubki leszczyn, a nie na mnie. Tuż przed bramą parku minął nas rozklekotany powóz, wywołując łoskot, który jeszcze niedawno zmusiłby Watsona do wzdrygnięcia, jakby był przerażonym chłopcem. Mój przyjaciel zignorował hałas. Zacząłem się odprężać. Dochodził do siebie. Tylko to miało znaczenie. Z całą pewnością większe niż śmierć mojego ojca.

Spacerowaliśmy dwie godziny w milczeniu (jak to zwykle bywa między dwoma mężczyznami, którzy znają siebie tak dobrze, że aż poza granice prawa). Wspomnienia mego rodzinnego domu, zaczynające mnie nachodzić, zostały wyparte przez ząbkowane liście i dłoń Doktora na moim łokciu. Nie musiałem wspominać pól, po których biegałem, albo facjatki, w której spędzałem o wiele za dużo czasu, czytając pleśniejące gazety, do momentu, w którym zapamiętałem wszystkie drobne różnice – z reguły dotyczące najstarszych, najpodlejszych zbrodni. Zanim wróciliśmy na Baker Street, była już prawie piąta.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, sir – powiedział Billy, gdy otworzyliśmy drzwi. - Jakiś dżentelmen o pana pytał, sir.

\- Tak to jest, jak się idzie na popołudniowy spacer! - zawołałem, spoglądając z żalem na mojego towarzysza.

Skrzywił się natychmiast, bo wiedział, że mam rację. Skoro przekonałem go, że nic mi nie jest, strata śledztwa była bardzo dotkliwa. Nie byliśmy już aż tak pozbawieni środków do życia, by lękać się wylądowania na bruku, ale Watson zarabiał mało – choć regularnie – zaś mój dochód bywał większy, lecz bardziej sporadyczny. Pragnęliśmy śledztw, wszystkich śledztw, w szczególności tych interesujących i trudnych. Byłem przekonany, że kiedy rozwiążemy ich większą ilość, będę w stanie zapewnić Doktorowi taką opiekę, na jaką zasługuje. Będziemy też mogli porzucić żałosny zwyczaj gromadzenia naszych wspólnych pieniędzy w pustej puszce po tytoniu, stojącej na kominku.

\- To był bardzo niespokojny dżentelmen, sir – dodał Billy z namysłem. - Kiedy tu był, ciągle tylko wstawał i przechadzał się w kółko. Czekałem po drugiej stronie drzwi, sir, ale słyszałem go.

\- Billy! Podsłuchiwałeś przez dziurkę od klucza? - wykrzyknął Watson.

\- Pan Holmes powiedział mi, że co tylko uda mi się zauważyć i zapamiętać o pańskich gościach może być przydatne w rozwiązywaniu przestępstw! - Zaprotestował, a jego drobna twarz posmutniała.

\- Tak, dziękuję, Billy – powiedziałem niecierpliwie. - Mów dalej.

Podejrzliwie przenosił wzrok ze mnie na Doktora, jakby poczuł się rozdarty, bo nagle zrozumiał, że nie zawsze muszę mieć rację.

\- No, potem wypadł na korytarz, sir, i wykrzyknął: „Czy ten człowiek nigdy nie przyjdzie?!”. To dokładnie jego słowa, sir, przysięgam, był aż tak niegrzeczny. Więc mówię mu: „On nazywa się pan Sherlock Holmes, sir, musi pan poczekać tylko chwileczkę, a z pewnością nigdy pan nie pożałuje, żeś tu przybył, sir, bo jeśli pan Holmes nie umie czegoś rozwiązać, to nie da się tego rozwiązać, więc niechże pan siedzi i przemyśli historię, żebyś ją mógł porządnie opowiedzieć, kiedy on wróci”.

Kiedy Billy urwał, by nabrać powietrza, zorientowałem się, że mam otwarte usta.

\- I bardzo słusznie – zgodził się Watson. Z jego głębokiego, pewnego głosu zniknęła cała nagana. - To wszystko, Billy?

\- On wstał i wyszedł! - chłopiec wzruszył ramionami. - Nic, co mu mówiłem, nie mogło go zatrzymać. Nawet to, że pan Holmes zatrzymywał morderców i wysyłał ich na stryczek albo że ratował damy z łap chuliganów, albo że zatrudnił mnie tu jako służącego.

\- Billy, nie uważasz, że lepiej będzie, jak w przyszłości ominiesz tę ostatnią część? - spytał Watson. Jestem pewien, że śmiech w jego głosie słyszałem wyłącznie ja sam. - Klienci mogą dojść do wniosku, że jesteś stronniczy.

Billy otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Nie pomyślałem o tym! Dziękuję za radę, Doktorze. Następnym razem opowiem im tylko o panu Holmesie i gangu handlarzy antykami. A może powinienem powiedzieć temu niespokojnemu dżentelmenowi o tym, jak pan Holmes...

\- Dobrze, dobrze, zrobiłeś, co mogłeś – skomplementowałem go pospiesznie, wchodząc do środka.

Billy został na parterze. Kiedy weszliśmy po schodach i nie mógł już nas usłyszeć, moich uszu dobiegł śmiech Doktora.

\- Ani słowa – ostrzegłem go.

\- Dlaczego nie? - Odparł, wciąż się śmiejąc. - Przecież wiesz, że ja też cię uwielbiam.

W tym temacie jest tak pozbawiony barier, że czteroletnie dziecko mogłoby mu pozazdrościć spontaniczności. Nie należę do ludzi, którzy rumienią się z byle powodu, ale gdy sięgnąłem do klamki, moje serce wykonało idiotycznego fikołka.

\- To irytujące, Watsonie – powiedziałem szorstko, przytrzymując mu drzwi i robiąc krok w bok, by znów je zamknąć. - Bardzo potrzebujemy teraz jakiejś sprawy.

Sprawa z pewnością byłaby przydatna w oderwaniu się od rozmyślań o telegramie.

\- Może gdyby Billy opowiedział naszemu gościowi o tobie i siedemdziesięciu siedmiu rozbójnikach wymachujących bułatami i rurami... – powiedział poważnie Watson, kiedy zamknąłem drzwi. - Wciąż ciężko mi uwierzyć, że powaliłeś ich wszystkich, uzbrojony zaledwie w...

Pocałowałem go. Całowałem go, aż jego wargi zrobiły się ciepłe i miękkie, a jego oddech przyspieszył. Pocałowałem go, bo spłoniłem się jak głupiutki podlotek, kiedy Billy piał przed nim na mój temat, a on miał czelność mnie za to wyśmiać. Całowałem szelmę, aż przyparłem go do naszego stołu i coś zauważyłem.

\- Hola, to nie twoja fajka! - Sięgnąłem po przedmiot z bursztynowym ustnikiem.

Wyrzuciłem z siebie całą serię dedukcji, a ponieważ były rozsądne i dość błyskotliwe, Doktor wydawał się być pod wrażeniem. Jednocześnie myślałem, że nic mi nie jest. Nic mi nie jest. Byłem spokojny, opanowany, dość zabawny. Było tak, jak być powinno, Watson nie patrzył już na mnie, jakbym był kruchym przedmiotem, który może się rozpaść w rękach. Gdy nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila, zażyję odrobinę bardzo mi potrzebnej kokainy i o wszystkim zapomnę. Chwilę później otworzyły się drzwi i do pokoju wkroczył wysoki, młody człowiek, ubrany dobrze, choć bez ekstrawagancji.

Pan Grant Munro był z jakiegoś powodu bardzo przygnębiony. To okazało się przerażająco zadowalające. Nie lubuję się w cierpieniu innych ludzi, ale moim celem jest im pomóc, więc pozwalam sobie na cichy zachwyt, kiedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że sprawa nie cierpi zwłoki i nie jest banalna. Być może Watsona niepokoi, kiedy ponosi mnie myśl o uczcie dla moich umiejętności intelektualnych, ale wie, że zachwyca mnie zagadka, a nie ludzki ból. W każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że wie.

Pełen rezerwy, szanowany pan Grant Munro zacisnął dłoń w gniewnym geście i opowiedział nam swoją historię. Najwyraźniej jego żona coś przed nim ukrywała.

\- Effie mnie kocha – przysiągł, niemal się dusząc. - Proszę nie mieć co do tego wątpliwości.

Nie miał na myśli nic złego. Niemal niemożliwe jest jednak stwierdzić, czy ktoś kocha, czy wyłącznie twierdzi, że kocha. Zażądałem więc, by pan Munro trzymał się faktów.

Ta opowieść nie mogła kończyć się dobrze. Mieszkali na wsi. Żona poprosiła o sto funtów i niezadawanie pytań. Potem do sąsiedniego domku wprowadzili się nieznajomi. Żona, Effie Munro, zapoznała się z nimi. Po tych spotkaniach ogarniał ją lęk, paraliżujący, bezrozumny strach i dalej błagała męża, by nie wnikał w jej nocne eskapady. Oddała swoją fotografię, zniknęło też sto funtów. Ale kobieta zawarła już wcześniej małżeństwo, w Chicago, a nowe znajomości często okazują się starymi, które powracają, by nas pogrążyć. Przede wszystkim zaś z okna na piętrze najwyraźniej wyglądała sinożółta twarz. Naprawdę, było mi bardzo żal pana Granta Munro.

\- Proszę pozwolić mi coś panu poradzić – powiedziałem wolno. - Niech pan wraca do Norbury i uważnie się przyjrzy oknom tamtego domku. Jeśli uzna pan, że znów ktoś w nim mieszka, proszę natychmiast wysłać telegram do mojego przyjaciela i do mnie. Przybędziemy do pana w ciągu godziny i dojdziemy do sedna sprawy.

\- A jeśli nadal będzie pusty? - spytał głucho, zmęczony opowieścią.

Obiecałem, że w takim wypadku przyjadę do niego jutro i omówię z nim wszystko. Kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi – tym razem niósł swą fajkę w kieszeni – odwróciłem się do mego przyjaciela.

\- Obawiam się, że to bardzo przykra sprawa, Watsonie.

Spojrzał na mnie, gładząc końce swoich wąsów. Na temat tych doskonale przystrzyżonych wąsów można by zapisać całe woluminy. Od czasu do czasu Watson doprowadza je do porządku opuszkami palców, ale nigdy nie jest to tik albo nieuważny odruch. Jednakże, gdy się martwi, czasem muska ich brzeg i opuszcza rękę. Dokładnie to zrobił tym razem.

\- Brzmi niezbyt miło – odparł ponuro. - Sądzisz, że chodzi o szantaż.

\- Owszem. W tym domku mieszka pierwszy mąż kobiety.

Dostrzegłem to w jej szaleńczym lęku, który świadczył nie tylko o przerażeniu, ale i poczuciu winy. Co mogło być tak potworne, że jej nowy mąż nigdy by jej nie wybaczył? Czy jej pierwszy małżonek był okaleczony albo schorowany, a ona bezdusznie go porzuciła? Myślała, że zaczęła swoje życie na nowo tylko po to, by odkryć, że jej przeszłość wcale nie jest przeszłością, lecz okrutnie nieskończoną teraźniejszością.

\- Nie wiesz tego na pewno – zauważył Watson z powątpiewaniem, gdy krążyłem po pokoju.

\- Z całą pewnością chodzi tu o jej pierwszego męża. Kobiety, dokonując wyborów, bywają równie wyrachowane jak mężczyźni... być może ten człowiek odniósł jakieś znaczące obrażenia, a ona uciekła i teraz stanął na progu jej domu.

\- Czcze domysły – powiedział zimno.

\- Niesprzeczne z faktami.

\- Ludzie okaleczeni nie ścigają zbiegłych partnerów, którzy uznali ich za obrzydliwych – warknął.

Zatrzymałem się w pół kroku. Od czasu do czasu bywam niewybaczalnie głupi.

\- Watsonie...

\- To nie byłoby zaledwie bardzo bolesne. Byłoby też beznadziejną stratą cennego czasu kaleki. Zapewne teraz powiesz mi, że pierwszy mąż myśli o okrutnej zemście na kobiecie, którą kiedyś kochał, a która marzyła o podjęciu normalnego życia. Jednakże to nadal czyste spekulacje. Które nawet nie składają się na pasjonującą historię.

\- Mój drogi...

\- Dlaczego nie zaoferowałeś, że od razu pojedziesz wraz z Munro? Po co czekać na telegram?

Nie mogłem odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Doktor był wściekły. Przeze mnie. Doskonale wiedział, dlaczego od razu nie pojechałem z klientem. Chciał, żebym powiedział to na głos, by uzyskać prawdziwy powód do wściekłości w miejsce powierzchownego nieporozumienia. Chciał, bym mu powiedział, że odłożyłem wyprawę, gdyż potrzebowałem chwili, by udać się w jedno z trzech starannie ukrytych miejsc i wkłuć strzykawkę w ramię, zanim oszaleję od sprzecznych ciągów myślowych. Nie umiałem odpowiedzieć na pytanie, które zadał na głos, odpowiedziałem więc na to niezadane.

\- Niezależnie od tego, czy spotkałbym cię przed wojną, kiedy miałeś szesnaście lat, czy też pojutrze, nadal miałbym całkowitą świadomość, że na ciebie nie zasługuję.

Drgnął, a potem wyraz jego oczu zmiękł. Pochylił się w swoim fotelu, oparł łokcie na kolanach i zmierzył mnie wzrokiem, ujmując swój idealny podbródek w dłonie.

\- Powiedziałbyś mi, prawda?

\- Co takiego, najdroższy?

\- Gdybyś nie czuł się dobrze.

Nie chciałem mu niczego takiego obiecywać. Skoro myślę tylko o tym, by go uszczęśliwić, po cóż miałbym prezentować mu nieskończone powody, dla których nie czuję się i nigdy nie będę się czuł dobrze? Ale nie chciałem też skłamać. Odpowiedziałem więc najlepiej, jak byłem w stanie.

\- Nigdy nie ukryłbym przed tobą niczego, co naprawdę musisz wiedzieć. Niezależnie od rodzaju informacji – przysiągłem. - I nic mi nie jest.

Wstał powoli – wypracował sposoby, by unikać ogłuszającego bólu – podszedł do mnie i przesunął palce po moim obojczyku, delikatnie gładząc kość pod koszulą.

\- Nie wykorzystuj mojego wybuchowego temperamentu, by powiedzieć mi, że mnie kochasz – poradził z lekkim uśmiechem. - To zbija z tropu. W jednej chwili jestem wściekły, w drugiej... na miłość boską, daj jakikolwiek sygnał, że zaraz zakręci mi się w głowie. I nie zrób sobie krzywdy. Proszę. Bez wątpienia Munro napisze do nas, zanim zasiądziemy do herbaty.

Poszedł do sypialni, rozgłośnie stąpając po schodach. Ja zaś udałem się do spiżarki, do poluzowanej cegły za workiem z mąką, której Doktor nigdy nie odkryje, i zażyłem po trzykroć błogosławioną dawkę kokainy.

xxx

Zdążyłem już wrócić do siebie, gdy pociąg wjechał na dworzec w Norbury. Na peronie, w świetle dworcowych lamp, oczekiwał nas pan Grant Munro. Spowijały nas ciemności – ciemności i zupełna nieobecność innych ludzi. Znane mi były sytuacje, przy których moje dzieciństwo okazałoby się nieprzerwanym piknikiem – chociaż stanowczo nim nie było – a mój umysł wędrował najróżniejszymi, ponurymi ścieżynami. Nie podobała mi się ta niemal opuszczona stacja pośrodku lasu. Ani trochę mi się nie podobała.

Pan Munro konwulsyjnie chwycił moje ramię. Był bardzo blady i drżał.

\- Kiedy wróciłem, widziałem światła w tamtym domku. Musimy coś z tym zrobić. Raz a dobrze.

Był chorobliwie podekscytowany – doktor Watson i ja wiedzieliśmy, że może to być niebezpieczne. Zobaczyłem, jak mój przyjaciel mruży oczy.

\- Jaki ma pan plan? - spytałem uspokajająco, kiedy ruszyliśmy drogą wysadzoną ciemnymi drzewami.

\- Wtargnę tam siłą – wyrzucił z siebie. - Niech się dzieje, co chce. Muszę uzyskać odpowiedź. Chcę, żeby byli panowie mymi świadkami.

Nie mogłem nie pomyśleć, że życie Granta Munro – w postaci, w jakiej znał je do tej pory - dobiegło końca. Tak czy siak, miał wszelkie prawo do takiego postępowania. Kiedy kroczyliśmy wzdłuż drogi w ponurej, wiosennej mżawce, pomyślałem, że każda prawda jest lepsza od nieskończonych wątpliwości. Na przykład czasem zastanawiałem się, jak też miewa się mój ojciec i oto uzyskałem odpowiedź. Odpowiedź ta niestety rozpraszała mnie, ale niewielka dawka kokainy ogromnie mi pomogła, a Doktor wreszcie przestał wyglądać, jakbym miał się rozpaść na kawałki. Musiałem już tylko dowiedzieć się, cóż za groteskowy sekret oczekuje nas w domku niedaleko posiadłości mego klienta.

Jego żona, Effie, wybiegła nam w przerażeniu na spotkanie, kiedy szliśmy błotnistą drogą, ale nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Przekroczyliśmy złoty poblask lampy, śladem naszego klienta. Mój przyjaciel, jak to on, mamrotał coś uspokajającego do roztrzęsionej pani Munro. Wspięliśmy się po schodach. Napotkaliśmy staruszkę, która również usiłowała zagrodzić nam przejście, ale nie mogła nic zdziałać przeciwko trzem zdeterminowanym mężczyznom. Wkrótce znaleźliśmy się w przytulnym, starannie umeblowanym mieszkaniu na piętrze.

Wtedy zorientowałem się, w jaką otchłań głupoty wpadłem tego popołudnia.

Dlaczego nie zadałem panu Grantowi Munro więcej pytań? Czy przeklęty telegram naprawdę do tego stopnia nadwyrężył mój umysł? Ostatecznie śmierć mojego ojca w ogóle mnie nie obchodziła, chociaż wiem, że powiedzenie czegoś takiego to potworność. Ale czy naprawdę tak zajęła mnie zawartość strzykawki, że zapomniałem o zupełnie podstawowych kwestiach? Na przykład, wielkie nieba, dlaczego nie zapytałem Granta Munro o _wzrost_ , dlaczego nie zapytałem, czy stworzenie w oknie wychylało się, czy też stało wyprostowane, jakiego rozmiaru były same okna, czy sprawdził, czy do domku dostarcza się żywność albo czy zaglądał do kosza na śmieci, czy może dostrzegł wchodzącego lub wychodzącego dorosłego mężczyznę? Nigdy nie oczekuję, że klient napracuje się za mnie, ale gdybym zapytał, mogłoby się okazać, że Grant Munro pamięta, iż upiorna żółtawa postać miała zaledwie osiemdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu.

Mogłem tylko potrząsnąć głową nad własną indolencją, gdy pochyliłem się i ściągnąłem żółtą maskę.

To była dziewczynka o słodkiej twarzy; skórze ciemnej i gładkiej jak kawa. Dziecko najwyraźniej uznało moją pełną zaskoczenia minę za zabawną, gdyż wybuchnęło śmiechem. Doktor – najprawdopodobniej przepełniony empatią – także zaczął się śmiać. Wiedziałem, że jest wdzięczny, iż nie natknęliśmy się na okrutnie zniekształconego byłego męża, ale jego wesołość nie była tylko wyrazem ulgi. Radość dziewczynki była zaraźliwa.

Stałem jak rażony gromem, uśmiechając się do rozbawionej dzieciny, ubranej w żółtą maskę i długie białe rękawiczki i uwięzionej w sypialni na piętrze. Effie Munro niewątpliwie kochała swoją córkę całym sercem, zaś Grant Munro, wysłuchawszy całej historii, podniósł małą Lucy i ucałował ją ciepło. Jednakże fakt, że dziecko przetrzymywano jak więźnia – niezależnie od powodów – przyprawił mnie o dreszcze. Dzieci nie powinny żyć pod kluczem i nie powinny żyć pod mostem. Kiedy tylko napotykam takie dzieci, zatrudniam je o tyle, o ile pozwalają mi na to moje napięte finanse. Myśl, że Lucy Hebron mogłaby dołączyć do moich urwisów była zabawna, ale też przykro niepraktyczna – mała miała już rodzinę.

Watson i ja zostaliśmy w tyle za Munroami którzy schodzili po schodach ze swoim tryskającym energią nabytkiem. Wyszliśmy z domku i patrzyliśmy, jak wracają do siebie przez wilgotne pole. Rzadkie krople deszczu zaczęły rozpryskiwać się na wełnianym płaszczu doktora.

\- Teraz my, mieszczuchy, musimy uciec z tego zimna – powiedziałem, biorąc go pod ramię. Wiatr wiał coraz silniej i deszcz rozpadał się na dobre. Przed poznaniem mego przyjaciela nigdy nie zastanawiałem się nad pogodą, a teraz stanowiła dla mnie nieustanne źródło zmartwień. - Ostatecznie to dopiero przedwiośnie.

\- Pomyśl, co mogło się wydarzyć – powiedział miękko Watson, patrząc, jak Munroowie wchodzą do swego domu, a w oknach natychmiast zaczynają się jarzyć gazowe lampy. - I co się wydarzyło. To cudowne wspomnienie, prawda?

Wspomniałem to, będąc równie szczęśliwy jak on jeszcze przez kilka sekund, a potem pociągnąłem jego ramię. Cenię jego szczery zachwyt nad dobrocią innych ludzi – przecież mógłby tylko spojrzeć w lustro i spostrzec najlepszego z nich – ale chciałem zabrać go do domu i posadzić przed kominkiem. Chciałem też uciec sprzed chatki, w której dziewczynka w masce wpatrywała się w cały wielki świat za oknem. Chciałem od niej uciec, jakby w środku czaiły się wilki.

\- Nigdy nie byłem tak szczęśliwy, że się pomyliłem. Chodź już, mój drogi. Biegiem marsz. Będziemy bardziej przydatni w Londynie niż w Norbury.

\- W czym też będziemy przydatni? - Zastanowił się z uśmiechem.

\- Oto, co mogę ci obiecać – powiedziałem, zniżając mój głos w sposób, który po długich ćwiczeniach uznałem za najbardziej efektywny. - Kiedy przyjedziemy do Londynu, ja przydam się tobie, a ty nie wahaj się przydać się mnie.

Niemal niedostrzegalnie spuścił rzęsy. U kobiety byłby to wyraz nieśmiałej kokieterii. U mego przyjaciela oznacza jednoznacznie: „Tak i jeszcze raz tak, tysiąckrotnie tak, odpowiadam tak na wszystko, o czym jesteś w stanie pomyśleć i na kilka koncepcji, które jeszcze nie przyszły ci do głowy, a których nie zawaham się ci podsunąć”.

Doktora Johna Watsona – czy to dlatego, że jego rodzice nie byli religijni, czy to dlatego, że jego dusza jest zbyt jasna, by uznał, że miłość jest powodem do wstydu – charakteryzuje zupełnie nieposkromione podejście do spółkowania. Nie przesadzam. Studiowałem tę dziedzinę wiele lat, a on prosi mnie o rzeczy, które sprawiają, że w zdumieniu otwieram usta, by po chwili znów błądzić nimi po jego skórze i robić to, czego zażąda. Wyobrażam go sobie z innymi mężczyznami przede mną, i chociaż jest to tortura równie bolesna, co erotyczna, z łatwością widzę, jak zachowywał się, kiedy pragnął interludium. Otwierał odrobinę szerzej swoje idiotycznie niebieskie oczy, pozwalał swym zmysłowym ustom uchylić się nieco i – czule, gdy chodziło o miłość, z przyjemnością, gdy chodziło o przyjaciela, radośnie, nawet gdy chodziło o kolegę lub nieznajomego – rozpalał partnera, jakby rozpalał gaz. Jeśli kochał danego mężczyznę, ten akt oznaczał dla niego absolutnie wszystko, a jeśli nie kochał, był tak samo naturalny i zdrowy jak jeden z jego meczów rugby. Ta wiedza doprowadza mnie do szału, ale nie brak jej też doniosłości: przy zupełnie zwyczajnym spółkowaniu Doktor czuł jedynie radość. Obca mu była końcowa gorycz. Fakt, że z otwartymi ramionami podchodzi do seksu dla niego samego, sprawia, że moje własne wspomnienia wymian, tęsknot i potrzeb wydają mi się żałosne. Ale teraz, gdy wrócił z wojny afgańskiej, doktor pielęgnuje jedną absurdalną koncepcję na temat cudzołóstwa. Wierzy mianowicie, że jestem jedynym człowiekiem, dla którego może być atrakcyjny.

To zupełnie kretyńska koncepcja. Nie tylko kretyńska, szaleńcza wręcz... ale za każdym razem, gdy go o tym przekonuję, zacieśnia się sznur wokół mego serca. Jeśli go wreszcie przekonam... co się ze mną stanie? Czy zostanę... opuszczony?

\- Nie pragnę niczego bardziej, niż ci się przydać, mój drogi – uśmiechnął się szeroko, idąc u mego boku. - Czy to z nadgarstkami przywiązanymi do ramy łóżka, czy to na podnóżku, czy to chwytając zagłówek obiema rękami, leżąc na plecach, z...

\- Proszę cię, mój drogi, nie rozmawiajmy o tym przedwcześnie, inaczej przód moich spodni uniemożliwi mi wejście do pociągu. Och, Watsonie, skoro już mowa o byciu przydatnym...

\- Tak? - spytał niewinnie.

\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek w przyszłości uznasz, że robię się zbyt pewny siebie, bądź tak dobry i szepnij mi do ucha „Norbury”. Będę ci nieskończenie zobowiązany.

\- Z przyjemnością - westchnął. - Ale to nie była nadmierna pewność siebie, Holmes, tylko pesymizm. Nawiasem mówiąc, w takich okolicznościach nie mogę cię winić.

\- Być może masz rację. Tak czy inaczej, zrobiłem z siebie kretyna. Jednakże znalazłem rozwiązanie. Cały mój optymizm będzie dotyczył ciebie, drogi przyjacielu.

To był bardzo długi dzień. Do tego padało, było zimno, a ja całą swoją istotą nienawidziłem tych lasów. Ale, jakimś cudem, nic z tego nie miało większego znaczenia, dopóki u mego boku szedł nieobecnie uśmiechnięty Doktor. Nawet – Boże, przebacz – telegram.

Kiedy przyjechaliśmy do domu, zdjąłem z niego jedną część odzieży po drugiej, niczym kamerdyner, stojąc w blasku naszego kominka. Posmakowałem jego ciemnobrązowych sutków i przesunąłem palcami po eksplozji na lewym obojczyku. Obrysowałem każdy kawałeczek jego kręgosłupa przy pomocy języka i zębów. Dotykałem go jak artysta malujący pędzlem. Znęcałem się nad nim, dopóki nie zaczął mnie błagać, bym podarował mu więcej siebie, a gdy wszystko dobiegło końca, gdy zbliżyliśmy się do śmierci na tyle, na ile żyjący człowiek może, nie byłem w stanie się od niego odsunąć. Nie zrobiłem więc tego. Leżałem z ramieniem przerzuconym przez jego pierś, z jego sercem pod moją dłonią. Ciągle byliśmy jak jedna osoba, leżeliśmy idealnie dopasowani na boku i kryłem twarz w jego włosach. Spojrzałem w dół, przycisnąłem wargi do jego karku i po prostu wdychałem go.

\- Potrzebny mi synonim – powiedział, kiedy odzyskał oddech. Przed chwilą zaciskał jedną dłoń na prześcieradle, podczas gdy jego drugie ramię leżało pod poduszką, teraz jednak splótł swoje palce z moimi, dłuższymi, na własnej piersi. We wgłębieniu jego karku, tuż pod włosami, pojawiła się maleńka strużka potu. Posmakowałem jej. - Synonim słowa „niebiańskie”.

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie – westchnąłem w jego skórę. Istnieje wiele powodów, dla których stałem się mistrzem w sztuce miłości – niektóre z nich są przykro praktyczne – ale nigdy wcześniej nikt nie zaszczycił moich namiętności nieziemskim przymiotnikiem.

\- Nie żartuję.

\- A więc - „cudowne”. I naprawdę wolałbym, żebyśmy mówili o twoich pośladkach.

\- Nie mówimy. A ty jesteś nieprzyzwoity – odparł bardzo wolno, cały czas myśląc. - Nie, „cudowne” jest zbyt banalne.

\- Skoro nie informujesz mnie, o czym mówimy, nie mogę ci pomóc, prawda? - Znów wtuliłem swoją twarz w jego włosy. - Może o twoim imieniu? Twoje imię to prawdziwie niebiańskie słowo. Nawet, zdaje się, błogosławione. Tak biblijno-historycznie – o ile dobrze pamiętam, to jedno z dwunastu kluczowych imion – jak i dla mnie osobiście.

\- Ja też cię kocham. - Uśmiechnął się. Słyszałem to w jego głosie. - Nie odpowiada mi „błogosławione”. I nie mówimy o moim imieniu. Moje imię jest najnudniejszą rzeczą w całej Anglii, może poza mgłą. Ale myślisz prawidłowo.

\- Transcendentne.

\- Nie do końca.

\- Święte?

\- Idealnie – szepnął. - Och, ukochany, to doskonałe. Niniejszym wręczam ci laur zwycięzcy. Tylko tym razem. Jaką nagrodę chciałbyś otrzymać?

\- Nie ruszaj się – poprosiłem cicho. - Po prostu się nie ruszaj. Zostań tak, dopóki cię nie puszczę.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Następnego dnia burza przybrała na sile; ciął deszcz i dął wiatr. Zdawać by się mogło, że Londyn został przeniesiony w sam środek oceanicznego szkwału. Byliśmy więc zmuszeni pozostać w domu. Wiatr przybierał na sile, podczas gdy my jedliśmy kolację, a pani Hudson sprzątała naczynia.

Podniosła właśnie serwis do kawy, a niesforna łyżeczka zsunęła się z jednego krańca tacy na drugi. Watson zacisnął dłoń na brzegu stołu. Mimo opalenizny widać było, jak bieleją mu kłykcie.

\- Co się stało, Doktorze? - Spytała pani Hudson z pewnym zaskoczeniem.

\- Musi być urażony, bo przypadkowo kopnąłem go pod stołem w łydkę - powiedziałem szybko, przybierając skruszoną minę. - Bardzo przepraszam, Doktorze. Jeśli posiniaczyłem twoją nogę, jestem gotów uznać, że na resztę wieczoru staniesz się moim koncertmistrzem.

\- Powinien być pan bardziej ostrożny, panie Holmes - gderała pani Hudson. Ta kobieta posiada trzy cechy, z których każda z osobna uczyniłaby mi ją drogą: stabilny charakter, dobre serce i dom z bardzo rozsądnym czynszem. Ogromnie lubi Doktora i pokazuje to bez zahamowań. Być może lubi i mnie - jeśli jednak tak jest, okazuje to bez przerwy gderając, za co nawet nie mogę jej winić. Ostatecznie jestem odpowiedzialny za pojawiających się wciąż interesantów, którzy pukają do jej drzwi o najdziwniejszych godzinach.

Kiedy wyszła, natychmiast spojrzałem na Watsona, chociaż bardzo uważałem, by zachować mój normalny, obojętny spokój. Widziałem to już wielokrotnie. Jego oddech przyspieszył, policzki zbladły, zaś niebieskie oczy patrzyły na stół... a przecież wcale nie na stół. Watson ma dłonie chirurga, o wiele szersze niż moje i nie tak chaotyczne, chociaż bardzo piękne i zdolne... teraz drżały lekko, a ja wiedziałem, co mój przyjaciel myśli, gdy na nie spogląda: „Przestań się trząść, do cholery, albo nigdy więcej nie utrzymasz skalpela. Już i tak brak ci symetrii, już i tak cierpisz ból. Wystarczy. Przestań się trząść albo na zawsze pozostaniesz bezużytecznym inwalidą, który boi się łyżek. Przestań się trząść albo on weźmie cię za tchórza.”

John Watson jest najdzielniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego w życiu poznałem. Brak mi tchu, kiedy myślę, ile odwagi wymagał do niego każdy dzień; ile hartu ducha musiał mieć, by patrzeć, jak jego przyjaciele bezsensownie umierają, podczas gdy on nie mógł temu przeciwdziałać, chociaż to _przeciwdziałanie_ należało do jego obowiązków. Gdybym miał pewność, że przez hałas nie stracimy dachu nad głową, codziennie rano oddawałbym mu honory kanonadą. Ale nic nie doprowadza Watsona do wściekłości tak szybko, jak jego własna trauma.

\- Chciałbyś mi opowiedzieć? - spytałem miękko.

Zacisnął zęby. Potem wypuścił z płuc powietrze i rozluźnił uchwyt na stole.

\- Dziękuję - westchnął. - Że wziąłeś winę na siebie.

\- Nie musisz dziękować.

\- Ale jest mi przykro, że uznała, iż to twoja wina.

Watson wie, że nienawidzę, kiedy przeprasza za okazanie uczuć. I tak, nienawidzę tego całym sobą. On jest weteranem wojennym, należałoby na jego cześć zorganizować paradę; naprawdę nie powinien czuć się zmuszony, żeby po wielokroć przepraszać za drobiazgi. Wie, że tego nienawidzę, więc przestał błagać o wybaczenie za sam atak i zamiast tego wyraża swoją potrzebę ekspiacji w inny sposób. „Przykro mi, jeśli zabolało cię ramię, gdy tak mocno je chwyciłem. Przykro mi, że spóźniliśmy się na pociąg. Przykro mi, że ta kobieta pomyślała, że mnie przestraszyłeś. Przykro mi, że rozdarłem twój rękaw. Przykro mi, że rozlałem twoją herbatę. Przykro mi, że pomyślała, że to twoja wina”.

Nie nienawidzę tego ani odrobiny mniej. Nic jednak dobrego nie wyniknie z tego, że w konsekwencji stracę cierpliwość, prawda?

\- Wybaczy mi - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Poza tym, uwielbia mnie besztać. Zrobiłeś jej przysługę.

\- Haubica - powiedział, przyciskając do oczu palec wskazujący i kciuk - Kiedy przesuwali ją, by zmienić kierunek i zabić kolejny tuzin ludzi, wydawała z siebie dźwięk... No cóż. Słyszałeś ten dźwięk.

Słyszałem. Wstałem i podszedłem do jego krzesła. Pochyliłem się, ująłem dłoń, którą pocierał oczy i ucałowałem go w czoło.

\- Mówiłem poważnie o koncercie. Czego sobie życzysz? - spytałem.

Jeśli kocham Watsona za coś innego niż jego własne zalety, to za to, jak patrzy na mnie, kiedy gram na skrzypcach. Sam nie jest muzykalny, ale głęboko ceni muzykę, zwłaszcza moją, co jest tak cudowne, że aż zatrzymuje serce. Mogę ukołysać go do snu swoimi melodiami. Nie jest to powód do wstydu, lecz do dumy; szczycę się, że w ten sposób zapewniam mu chwilę spokoju. Kiedy zaś gram piosenki, które mają utrzymać go na jawie, siedzi i obserwuje mnie, jakbym był cudem. Z niektórymi z moich poprzednich partnerów granie na skrzypcach przypominało sztuczkę taniej dziwki, zaś z innymi było tylko miłym talencikiem, ale z Watsonem jest inaczej. Z Watsonem wszystko jest inaczej.

\- Którą z sonat Mendelssohna grywasz tak wspaniale? - spytał odrobinę nieśmiało.

\- Każdą - zażartowałem.

Poszedłem po mego stradivariusa i wyciągnąłem go ostrożnie z futerału. To moja najukochańsza nieożywiona własność na całym świecie. To nie te skrzypce, które podarował mi ojciec, gdy miałem sześć lat, a on wciąż mnie lubił, ani tani zastępczy instrument, który kupiłem od lichwiarza, gdy pierwszy się zniszczył. Te skrzypce są inne, cudowne i _moje_.

\- Chodzi ci o tę napisaną dla Ferdinanda Davida? - spytałem.

\- Nie, o wiele wcześniejszą, ale równie...

\- Sonata F-mol, opus czwarty - zawyrokowałem, unosząc smyczek.

Zagrałem szybko kilka gam, by rozgrzać palce i dostroić skrzypce. Już po kilku sekundach dostrzegłem kątem oka, że dłonie Watsona przestały się trząść. Wyśmienicie. Znów mi się udało i to w zgoła rekordowym tempie. Ledwie zacząłem utwór, gdy usłyszałem, jak ktoś dzwoni do drzwi wejściowych na parterze.

\- Kto by się tu fatygował w taką noc? - zastanawiałem się, gdy rozbrzmiały kroki na schodach. Opuściłem instrument.

Watson, który już wrócił do siebie, przeszedł przez pokój i otworzył drzwi. Stanął w nich mój brat, Mycroft Holmes, zajmując sobą niemal całą futrynę. Odłożyłem skrzypce na stół.

\- Pan Holmes - powiedział Watson z zaskoczeniem. Po chwili ciepło dodał - Proszę wejść, sir. Z dużym smutkiem przyjąłem wiadomość o pańskiej stracie.

Mój brat wszedł do pokoju, ociekając wodą. Odłożył przemoczony kapelusz na stół i przesunął dużymi dłońmi po rękawach. Nie miałem pojęcia co, do diabła, Mycroft może robić na naszych włościach, ale miałem pewność, że wizyta nie będzie dla mnie przyjemna. Nie żeby mój brat życzył mi źle - wręcz przeciwnie - ale w obliczu straty, o której wspomniał Watson, jego nagłe najście było niepokojące. Mycroft jest człowiekiem, którego relacje ze światem zewnętrznym są oparte na raczej luźnych więzach i na surowych regułach, które ograniczają jakikolwiek chaos. Mycroft nienawidzi chaosu, bo doświadczył go aż zbyt wiele. To dlatego codziennie wstaje punkt szósta trzydzieści, je takie samo śniadanie, jedzie omnibusem do pracy w Whitehall – bo nigdy nie był bogatszy ode mnie – je posiłek w tym samym pubie za rogiem, jedzie tym samym omnibusem do domu przy London Bridge i pracuje, dopóki nie położy się do łóżka koło północy. Nigdy nic nie zmienia, nigdy nie waha. Wtedy chaos mógłby się wkraść w jego życie. A chaos jest najpodlejszą rzeczą, jaką mój brat jest w stanie sobie wyobrazić. Poczułem ukłucie niepokoju na widok jego ciężkiej, mokrej twarzy i błyszczących, otoczonych zmarszczkami oczu.

\- Mycroft, bracie - powiedziałem. - Co cię do nas sprowadza?

Jego szare oczy przemknęły po całym otoczeniu. Nigdy wcześniej nie postawił stopy na Baker Street, nawet w trakcie sprawy pana Melasa. Wszedł głębiej do pokoju - jego tweedowa marynarka zaczynała się przecierać na łokciach - i opadł na fotel.

\- Dziękuję, doktorze Watsonie. Bardzo przyjemne mieszkanie, Sherlocku - powiedział do mnie. - Pasuje do ciebie. Bóg jeden wie, że pasuje do ciebie bardziej niż niektóre z twoich poprzednich lokum.

Nie wszystkie moje poprzednie mieszkania cieszyły się aprobatą mego brata.

\- _Mais dis-moi, comment vas -tu?_ \- spytałem go. Byłem bardzo zmartwiony.

\- _Assez bien, je pense, mais en fait je ne sais pas. Tr_ _è_ _s mal, peut-_ _ê_ _tre. Et toi, petit fr_ _è_ _re?_

Zauważywszy dziwny językowy tik, który uruchomił mi się na sam widok mojego starszego brata, stwierdziłem, że nie musiał pytać, jak się czuję. Pospiesznie przeszedłem z powrotem na angielski.

\- Doskonale. Właśnie zaczynałem skrzypcową sonatę. Chciałbyś może posłuchać?

\- Sherlocku, cała twoja rozbuchana miłość własna mogłaby być oparta tylko na twoim talencie muzycznym, nie przeczę. Jednakże przyszedłem tu w konkretnym celu.

\- Czy coś się stało?

„Idiota” - pomyślałem natychmiast. - „Jesteś zupełnym idiotą. Dlaczego nie umiesz zadawać takich pytań i rzucać takich uwag, które normalna istota ludzka uznałaby za odpowiednie?”

\- Można to i tak ująć – odpowiedział sucho, przyciskając palec do ust.

Mój brat nie ma tak wyrazistego wdowiego szpicu jak ja, ale z zaskoczeniem dostrzegłem, że na szczycie głowy zaczynał już łysieć, a jego skronie robiły się szpakowate. Zmówiłem cichą modlitwę, bym nie wyglądał tak samo za siedem lat. Mój przyjaciel Doktor lubił chwytać moją bujną czuprynę w pewnych określonych okolicznościach, a ja także czerpałem z tego przyjemność.

\- Jaki masz zatem cel? Jak zawsze cieszę się, że cię widzę, ale nie masz w zwyczaju składania niezapowiedzianych wizyt, mój bracie.

Ktoś znający mnie gorzej mógłby się zdziwić. Ktoś znający mnie gorzej mógłby powiedzieć: „Czyżbyś nie otrzymał telegramu? Czyżbyś o niczym nie wiedział?”. Ale nie mój brat. Mój brat czyta we mnie jak w książce, podczas gdy dla większości ludzi – poza Doktorem – pozostaję zagadką. Doskonale wiedział, co usiłowałem osiągnąć. Pewna część mnie – bardzo mała część – nienawidziła tego.

\- Moje najście spowodowane jest niedawnym zgonem naszego ojca – westchnął, przechodząc od razu do sedna sprawy. - Muszę z tobą porozmawiać i... no cóż... chciałem cię zobaczyć.

\- O co chodzi? - spytałem. Kątem oka dostrzegłem, że Watson wpatruje się we mnie z uwagą i troską, stojąc między swym fotelem a biurkiem. Zajmę się nim później.

\- Poza kwestią zakończonego życia? O nic – odparł Mycroft szorstko. - Ale, Sherlocku, zawsze bardzo szybko przyswajałeś wiedzę. Przykro by mi było dojść do wniosku, że tracisz swoją wyjątkową umiejętność wyciągania racjonalnych wniosków. Naprawdę nie wiesz, dlaczego tu jestem?

Zarzucał przynętę. Zazwyczaj tyle by wystarczało. Tym razem jednak opierałem się.

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

Mycroft zmarszczył nos i spojrzał na mnie z namysłem. Znałem to spojrzenie od dnia moich narodzin.

\- W takim razie dam ci mało subtelną wskazówkę, bo z niezrozumiałych dla mnie przyczyn znacząco zgłupiałeś od czasów, kiedy ostatnio miałem przyjemność przebywać w twoim towarzystwie. Jak doskonale wiesz, od naszej rodzinnej posiadłości dzielą nas tylko dwie godziny jazdy pociągiem.

\- Mycrofcie, czemuż miałaby mnie obchodzić jazda pociągiem, niezależnie od jej długości?

\- Byłbym bardzo szczęśliwy, gdybyś wraz ze mną wziął udział w pogrzebie.

Prawie się roześmiałem, jednak dźwięk utknął mi w gardle. Usiłowałem przybrać wyraz twarzy świadczący o umiarkowanym zaskoczeniu. Prawdopodobnie wyglądałem, jakby właśnie mnie zapytano, czy umiem fruwać. Watson – Bogu niech będą dzięki za jego przyjaźń – skrzyżował ręce i czekał, po prostu czekał, by przekonać się, czy potrzebna mi jego pomoc. Dłoń na ramieniu, pieszczota w odosobnieniu, rozsądne słowo, gdy okaże się potrzebne... Watson uważa, że jego obowiązkiem jest zapewniać te rzeczy. Zaś moim obowiązkiem, rzecz jasna, jest niepozwalanie, by jego nerwy zszargały się z tak mało istotnej przyczyny jak ja.

\- Obawiam się, że będę zajęty. Wspomniałeś, że kiedy to będzie? - zapytałem.

\- Nie wspomniałem. I ostrzegam cię – twoje dowcipkowanie nie wydaje mi się na miejscu w tych okolicznościach – odparł Mycroft głosem suchym jak pustynia.

\- Nie dowcipkowałem. To w żadnej mierze nie miał być dowcip. Data mnie nie obchodzi – bądź pewien, że będę wówczas zajęty.

\- Jutro po południu. Sherlocku, być może źle mnie zrozumiałeś – nalegał. Cieszyłem się, że usiadł, gdyż wydawał się bardzo blady, a nie byłem pewien, czy, gdyby się przewrócił, nasza podłoga przetrwałaby uderzenie. - Nie proszę cię, byś mi towarzyszył ze względu na niego. Chyba wiesz, że chcę tego, co dla ciebie najlepsze?

\- Owszem. Obawiam się jednakże, że nie masz pojęcia, co jest dla mnie najlepsze.

Wiedziałem, że jestem niesprawiedliwy. Wiedział to także Watson – jego oczy pociemniały, ale ugryzł się w język.

Mycroft wyciągnął się w fotelu i splótł palce. Powinienem był wiedzieć, że nie ma sensu go prowokować – po moim pełnym dystansu bracie docinki spływają jak woda po kaczce. Tak, unika chaosu jak zarazy, lecz kiedy napotka stanowczy sprzeciw, nie ma na świecie osoby, której łatwiej przychodziłoby zupełne zignorowanie oporu. Znów wydawał się ospały i cichy. Natychmiast pospieszyłem naprawić mój błąd.

\- Mycrofcie, obawiam się, że muszę cię prosić, byś udawał, że przybyłeś tu, by wysłuchać przepięknego wczesnego utworu Mendelssohna w interpretacji twego młodszego brata, a także by napić się znośnej, choć niezbyt drogiej brandy, podczas gdy na zewnątrz szaleje burza. Właśnie po to tu przybyłeś, prawda? Alkohol, Mendelssohn i braterstwo. Powiedz, że po to przyszedłeś – zażądałem gorączkowo.

\- Podczas pogrzebu będziesz mógł spotkać swoich kuzynów – zauważył uparcie.

\- Naszych kuzynów – poprawiłem go, podchodząc do szafki, by nalać sobie sutą porcję brandy. - Których nie cierpisz.

\- Niektórzy są nie do zniesienia. Inni natomiast stoją z boku. Polubiłbyś ogromnie Remy'ego Vernera, gdybyś tylko...

\- Kiedyś Remy Verner, nie szczędząc mi bólu, rozplątywał moje obandażowane ramię, by obejrzeć skomplikowane złamanie, chociaż wyraźnie mu powiedziałem, że sobie tego nie życzę.

\- Miał po temu powód. Obecnie studiuje medycynę. - Mycroft uśmiechnął się. Nie dzieliłem jego rozbawienia. Remy Verner w najlepszym razie jest filistrem. W najgorszym – okrutnikiem.

\- Zapach sosny – mruknął Watson. Nie mówił do nikogo w szczególności, patrzył tylko z namysłem w dywan.

Bardzo odbiegł od tematu, lecz było to zrozumiałe. Natychmiast pojąłem, o co mu chodzi. Doktor wspominał, jak powiedziałem mu, że nienawidzę zapachu świeżej sosny, gdyż w dzieciństwie, podczas potwornego wypadku na koniu, złamałem rękę i wylądowałem w stosie leżących na ziemi gałęzi sosnowych. Ku mojej konsternacji Mycroft zacisnął wargi i rzucił Watsonowi czujne spojrzenie.

\- Powiedział panu o tym?

\- Słucham? - Watson wrócił do siebie. - O upadku z konia? Tak, coś wspominał.

\- Coś takiego! - Wycedził mój brat. Kiedy ma ochotę, cedzi nieskończenie sarkastycznie. Doskonale wiem, po kim to przejął. I _nie miałem zamiaru_ uczestniczyć w pogrzebie osoby za to odpowiedzialnej.

\- Zostawmy ten temat – powiedziałem.

\- Ależ nie, jestem zachwycony... najwyższy czas, byś nauczył się, że twoje życie nie musi pozostawać całkowitą zagadką dla twoich przyjaciół.

\- Gdybyś tylko mógł, sam wolałbyś spędzać dni w zupełnej ciszy – szydziłem. - Co za szkoda, że bieda ci na to nie pozwala. Jestem jednak pewien, że pogawędki w Whitehall są dla ciebie jedynie wykalkulowanym sposobem na utrzymanie posady.

\- Być może. Ale naprawdę się cieszę, że zaczynasz być w stanie mówić o...

\- Przestań! – zażądałem, zaciskając pięści.

Watson zmarszczył brwi i odepchnął się od biurka, o które do tej pory się opierał.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, jeśli poruszyłem temat osobisty i bolesny – powiedział cicho. - Jeśli wolicie porozmawiać na osobności, to wyjdę.

\- Zostań – powiedziałem, nie myśląc jasno.

Zdumienie Mycrofta rosło z każdą chwilą.

\- Ależ... och, na miłość boską, Sherlocku, powiedziałeś mu o swoich próbach ucieczek czy nie?

Nie, nie powiedziałem.

Powiedziałem Watsonowi o wypadku, ale nigdy o przyczynie mojej eskapady do lasu. Przyczyną była chęć opuszczenia posiadłości mego ojca w wieku dwunastu lat. Kiedy chodzi o Doktora, próbuję się stawiać w dobrym świetle. Zaś ogromnym wstydem napełniało mnie, że mimo licznych prób ucieczek, nie odniosłem sukcesu do szesnastego roku życia. Zawsze kończyło się tym, że zawlekano mnie w niesławie z powrotem. Pierwsza próba, zakończona złamaniem ramienia, była jedną z przykrzejszych. Patrząc jednak z perspektywy czasu, także kolejne wysiłki naznaczone zostały własnymi szkarłatnymi bliznami agonii.

\- Nie musimy o tym mówić - pospieszył z zapewnieniem Watson, kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu. - Wybacz mi niezręczność.

I wtedy Mycroft zrozumiał. Szczerze mówiąc, pewnie wiedział już wcześniej. Musiał się chociaż domyślać podczas sprawy greckiego tłumacza. Ale, Boże mój, wtedy uzmysłowił to sobie z całą pewnością. Wyczytałem to z jego pyzatej twarzy, podczas gdy nadal patrzył na mnie, jakbym był eksperymentem naukowym. Widziałem, jak jego ciemne brwi drgnęły, a groteskowo inteligentne, zdystansowane, ciemnoszare oczy błysnęły. Dedukcja dobiegła końca zanim miał szansę zdać sobie sprawę, jakie przesłanki doprowadziły go do tych wniosków. Mógłbym sam mu je wyłuszczyć:

1\. Pierwsza przesłanka: mój brat Sherlock jest i zawsze był najhomoseksualniejszym młodzieńcem, jaki kiedykolwiek zaszczycił brytyjskich miłośników z Sodomy swoją uwagą.

2\. Druga przesłanka: mój brat nie dzieli się wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa ze swoimi znajomymi, przez co wydaje się rówieśnikom zdystansowany i nieprzystawalny.

3\. Nowy dowód: doktor Watson nie znajduje Sherlocka nieprzystawalnym. Kiedy poraziła go wzmianka o dzieciństwie, doktor Watson pospieszył uspokoić mego brata. A zatem...

4\. Doktor Watson uważa szczęście Sherlocka za równie istotne, jak swoje własne.

5\. Wniosek: Doktor oraz mój brat są nie tylko współlokatorami, ale i kochankami.

\- Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować - powiedział Mycroft łagodniej. Na jego ustach igrał uśmiech. Nie wiedziałem, czy go za niego kocham, czy też nienawidzę. Postanowiłem zdecydować później.

\- Nie zdenerwowałeś mnie. - Powróciłem do szafki po więcej alkoholu, zbyt późno umykając dłoni biednego Watsona. Natychmiast zatęskniłem za jego dotykiem.

\- Oczywiście. Doktorze, jeśli przez to, co powiedziałem, poczuł pan dyskomfort, również pana przepraszam - dodał Mycroft z westchnięciem, przesuwając dłonią po obwisłej twarzy. Zawsze tak wygląda, kiedy łżę mu w żywe oczy. Tylko ja jestem w stanie doprowadzić mego brata do stanu takiego wyczerpania.

Watson kiwnął głową, roztaczając wokół siebie specyficzną atmosferę umiarkowanego zainteresowania i wdzięku. Potem dalej obserwował, jak się spokojnie rozpadam, a jego cudownie ukształtowane usta zacisnęły się ze współczuciem. Ja natomiast sączyłem kolejnego drinka, a przed oczami tęsknie tańczyły mi igły. I byłem wściekły. Jak mój brat śmiał wejść do mojego domu... do _naszego_ domu, do domu Watsona i mojego... i wydedukować, że przysposobiłem kochanka? Mój przyjaciel był w stanie zachować spokój tylko dlatego, że nie zauważył nagłego, brudnego oświecenia Mycrofta.

\- Sherlocku, nie mógłbyś jeszcze raz tego rozważyć? Mój chłopcze, pytam przez wzgląd na twoje zdrowie psychiczne. To byłoby postawienie kropki nad i w kwestii twoich relacji z ojcem – nalegał Mycroft.

\- Kropką nad i tej relacji... a może raczej tego wyroku... było moje odejście z domu. Jeśli chciałeś być świadkiem jej postawienia, spóźniłeś się o całe lata, bracie – odparłem lodowato.

\- I tak proszę, byś mi towarzyszył.

\- A moja odpowiedź nie mogłaby być jaśniejsza. Nie mam zamiaru uczynić zadość twej prośbie.

\- Być może przypomniałyby ci się jakieś dobre wspomnienia związane z ojcem, gdybyś porozmawiał z naszą dalszą...

\- Gdybym chciał przypomnieć sobie o ojcu, zamknąłbym się na facjatce bez jedzenia. Ewentualnie poprosiłbym obecnego tu doktora Watsona, by pogonił mnie jedną z naszych twardszych lasek – odparłem słodkim tonem. - A może wolałbyś, żebym nie zaszczycał wyżej wspomnianą rozrywką kogoś spoza rodziny? Ostatecznie teraz to ty jesteś panem na włościach. Kiedy następnym razem zasłużę na takie uciechy, niezwłocznie wyślę ci telegram. Jeśli zamierzasz kontynuować dzieło życia ojca, z całą pewnością w końcu nauczę się, że ucieczka nie popłaca.

Mój brat zbladł. Gdy jego twarz straciła kolor, upodobnił się do mnie, chociaż moja niechęć do polegania na tym, co często i łatwo przychodzi – na przykład na jedzeniu – znacząco wpłynęła na różnice między nami. Jego bladość oznajmiła mi, że celowałem idealnie. Natychmiast tego pożałowałem. Mnie i jemu już nie można było pomóc, ale i tak ugryzłem się w język, gdy zrozumiałem, że sprawiłem mu ból. Mój brat jest mi bardzo drogi i pod wieloma względami go przypominam. Obawiam się, że przez to ranimy się tym dotkliwiej.

\- Kiedy to powiedziałeś... brzmiałeś zupełnie jak on – powiedział Mycroft nieuważnie, zerkając na zegarek. - Pamiętam dokładnie ten ton głosu. Do ostatniej uroczo toksycznej sylaby. Zawsze był z ciebie pierwszorzędny mimik, mój chłopcze. Doskonała robota.

\- Proszę – szepnąłem. - Nie chciałem...

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Chciałeś. Ja też tam mieszkałem, Sherlocku, pamiętasz? - Dodał, znów kierując na mnie wzrok. Nie brzmiał już tak uprzejmie jak zwykle... brzmiał na rozpaczliwie zmęczonego. - Nie sugeruję, że moje doświadczenia równe są twoim, ale bycie świadkiem również okazało się piekielnie trudne. Próbowałem.

\- Mycrofcie, wiem, że próbowałeś. - Moje pięści zacisnęły się. Rozluźniłem je. - I wiem też, że wcale nie musiałeś tyle dla mnie ryzykować. Ale umiem o siebie zadbać.

Zastanawiam się teraz, co też Doktor musiał sobie o mnie pomyśleć. Jego opalona, chłopięco przystojna twarz wyglądała jak wyryta w kamieniu, a niebieskie oczy z determinacją wbijał nie w moją twarz, a w kieszeń kamizelki. Jego idealnie ukształtowane uszy, które często myliły ciche zgrzyty i stukoty z zapamiętanym koszmarem wojny, lekko poczerwieniały, podobnie jak policzki. Była to najgorsza rozmowa, jaką kiedykolwiek odbyłem z moim bratem, a Doktor stał obok i patrzył, jak dwóch dorosłych dżentelmenów miażdży się nawzajem na proch.

\- Panie Holmes, myślę, że wezmę przykład z pańskiego brata i również się napiję – powiedział po chwili Watson. - Czy panu także czegoś nalać?

Mycroft spojrzał na mego przyjaciela takim wzrokiem, jakby zapomniał o jego obecności.

\- Nie, dziękuję – odparł. - Muszę już iść.

\- Drogi Mycrofcie, proszę, powiedz, że zapomnisz o tym, co powiedziałem – rzekłem błagalnie, gdy mój potężny brat wstał z fotela i obrócił się w stronę drzwi.

\- Pojedziesz ze mną na uroczystość jutro rano? - Zapytał Mycroft, zatrzymując się w pół kroku. W dłoni znów trzymał swój zegarek. Mój brat ma obsesję na punkcie sprawdzania czasu. Kolejne dziwactwo – pewnie nie gorsze niż kilka moich. Ten gest napełniło mnie otuchą i pragnieniem, by uzyskać jego wybaczenie. Ale nie za tak wysoką cenę.

\- Nienawidził mnie – odparłem po prostu. - Nie pojadę.

Mycroft podniósł swój kapelusz ze stolika stojącego przy drzwiach na korytarz i ze smutkiem potrząsnął swoją wielką, szpakowatą głową.

\- Nigdy cię nie znienawidził. Nienawidził wszystkiego, co przypominało mu o niej, a ty jesteś niemal jej kopią. Musisz wiedzieć – we mnie budzisz zgoła przeciwne uczucia – dodał. - Jestem ci wdzięczny. Doktorze Watsonie, ponowne spotkanie z panem było przyjemnością. Mam nadzieję, że gdy następnym razem zobaczę Sherlocka, będzie przebywał w pańskim towarzystwie.

Nie widziałem, jak mój brat zakłada kapelusz i wychodzi – jego ciężkie, melancholijne kroki przebrzmiały na naszych siedemnastu stopniach – gdyż z rozpaczą patrzyłem przez łukowate okno. Ani trochę nie przypominam mojej matki. Była istotą pełną wdzięku – przenikliwą, tajemniczą, kruchą i szczupłą, o bladej skórze w odcieniu kości słoniowej i burzy czarnych loków. We wszystkich wokół budziła czułość; była bystra, czarująca i słodka dla nieznajomych, a wobec przyjaciół zaciekle lojalna. Zaciekle lojalne dziecko nie wyrzekłoby się jej języka tylko dlatego, że jego ojciec postanowił wybić mu ten zwyczaj z głowy. Ja natomiast przez sześć miesięcy mówiłem wyłącznie po francusku, aż w końcu poddałem się w obliczu skomplikowanych represji, których nie chcę obecnie wspominać. Lustro pokazuje mi, kim w istocie rzeczy jestem: jestem mężczyzną o orlim nosie przypominającym dziób drapieżnego ptaka i o chłodnych oczach w kolorze łupków. Jak uświadomił mi Mycroft, nie odziedziczyłem nawet jej wad, a co dopiero zalet – gdyby błogosławiono mi jej niedoskonałościami, martwiłbym Watsona co najwyżej chronicznymi, dziesięciominutowymi spóźnieniami i brudzeniem się farbami olejnymi czy też węglem. Tymczasem jestem chorobliwie punktualny i obsesyjnie czysty. Moje wady są wadami mego ojca. Nigdy mu tego nie wybaczę.

John Watson kilkakrotnie powtórzył moje nazwisko, a potem, pod wpływem upiornej ciszy, zmienił taktykę.

\- Sherlocku – spróbował, chociaż nigdy mnie tak nie nazywa, może poza tymi momentami, gdy na jego czole wykwita gorączkowa konstelacja namiętnego potu. Wie, że nie znoszę mojego imienia. Muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskoczył.

Odwróciłem się w jego stronę. Trzymał kolejną brandy – tym razem porcja była rozsądniejsza – i podawał mi ją. Coraz zdrowsza, brązowa cera mego przyjaciela poszarzała, a jego wargi wydawały się wyrzeźbione w marmurze.

\- Dziękuję. - Wypiłem. Jeśli czegoś pragnąłem, nie była to whiskey. Ale strzykawek nie wolno było wyciągać w obecności Doktora, zaś moja bieda zmuszała mnie, bym je ukrywał, zamiast nabywać za każdym razem nową i zażywać ulubione substancje w wyrozumiałej bocznej uliczce.

\- Remy Verner wydaje mi się fatalnym materiałem na lekarza – stwierdził sucho.

\- Jestem dla niego niesprawiedliwy; to już dorosły – wyznałem. - Jako dziecko był nie do zniesienia.

Wiedziałem, że tak naprawdę nie myśli o Remym. Ja też o nim nie myślałem. Ale jak dżentelmen ma poruszyć taki temat? „Proszę o wybaczenie – wiem, że jeszcze wiele musimy się o sobie dowiedzieć – ale w jaki sposób zmarła twoja matka i co w rezultacie stało się z twoją rodziną?” Doktor Watson, oczywiście, miał inne sposoby.

\- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? - spytał spokojnie. - Jestem gotowy na wszystko – od przygotowania kąpieli dla dwóch do wyzwania Remy'ego Vernera na pojedynek.

\- Nic mi nie jest.

Osiągnąłbym lepszy efekt, gdybym powiedział cokolwiek innego. Przez moment mój przyjaciel wydawał się zły, ale potem tylko raz musnął palcem krawędź swoich wąsów i potrząsnął głową.

\- Holmes, jeśli wolisz zostać sam albo pójść za bratem... zrozumiem. Ale dopóki tu jestem, naprawdę bym docenił, gdyby...

\- Ale _naprawdę_ nic mi nie jest, chociaż, oczywiście, żałuję, że powiedziałem tyle podłych rzeczy. Wybacz mi.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać. Powiedz mi tylko, czego potrzebujesz.

\- Kilku minut spokoju i porządnego snu, mój drogi. - Uśmiechnąłem się do niego szczerze i otwarcie. Umiem to zrobić na zawołanie w absolutnie każdej chwili, gdyż samo jego istnienie wypełnia mnie niemal bolesną wdzięcznością.

\- Przestań – szepnął. - Dla mnie. - Widziałem bardzo wyraźną zmarszczkę między jego brwiami. „Tylko siebie posłuchaj”.

\- To dla ciebie to robię.

\- Nieprawda! - wykrzyknął. - Nie pragnę twego poważania, wyrzeczeń czy kurtuazji. Chcę ciebie. Jak więc możesz udawać, że robisz to dla mnie?

\- Naprawdę chcesz się wszystkiego dowiedzieć, Watsonie? - I znów ten ohydnie uprzejmy ton. Nienawidziłem go za każdym razem, gdy wypływał z moich ust, a już go dziś użyłem, by wygnać biednego Mycrofta na burzę. - Naprawdę chcesz, bym obrazowo opisał, co _dokładnie_ się dzieje, gdy żałoba wpędza twego ojca w nieustanną, irracjonalną wściekłość? Bo, mój drogi Doktorze, widzisz przed sobą coś w stylu uosobionej _id_ _é_ _e fixe_.

To nieprawda, że codzienność była nieodmiennie koszmarna. Wręcz przeciwnie. Co dziwne, uciekałem zawsze w stosunkowo dobrych momentach, które następowały po tym, jak wyładowywał na mnie wściekłość za hańby minionych ucieczek. Po nich wpadał w stan strasznego spokoju, wbijał we mnie wzrok ze szczytu długiego stołu, podczas gdy Mycroft wstrzymywał oddech, by odegnać chaos. Podówczas dopytywał się o moje konie, lekcje chemii i grę na skrzypcach. Zastanawiał się, czy zajęcia muzyczne, które rozświetlały moje życie, powinny się odbywać pięć, zamiast czterech razy w tygodniu. Tak jakby mnie przepraszał. Jakby przekonywał mnie, bym został. Nie mijały nawet trzy miesiące, a już psułem wszystko żartem rzuconym nie w porę albo zbyt wdzięcznym ruchem głowy. Co prawda nie nazywał mnie wybrykiem natury dopóki nie ukończyłem piętnastego roku życia, ale do tego czasu i tak zniosłem wiele. Ostatecznie nauczyłem się na pamięć wszystkich gazet leżących na facjatce i nawet do głowy mi nie przyszło, by zaopatrzyć się w nowe. Zmienienie wystroju facjatki zniszczyłoby moją dumę.

Watson zaczynał wyglądać, jakby zbierało mu się na mdłości.

\- Nie prosiłem o opis. Ale nie pojmuję cię i...

\- Wkładasz palec w ranę. Jak myślisz, co się stanie, John? Ciekaw jestem twojej opinii – warknąłem.

Tylko potrząsnął głową.

\- Kocham cię. Kocham cię i nie musisz mnie przed niczym chronić. Nie wiem, co więcej mogę powiedzieć.

Rozszalała burza waliła w szyby. Gdybym chciał podążyć za bratem, musiałbym wydać cenne fundusze na taksówkę, w przeciwnym razie na pewno przepłaciłbym taką eskapadę życiem. Pogoda była prawdziwie wiosenno-przesileniowa. Cały wiosenny zapas deszczu łomotał w okna, podczas gdy wiatr w kominie zawodził jak dziecko.

Wtedy obaj usłyszeliśmy słaby dźwięk dzwonka.

\- Twój brat powrócił – powiedział miękko Watson. - Mam po niego iść?

\- Nie wrócił – odparłem. - Już się oddalił. Z całą pewnością zdajesz sobie sprawę, że powiedziałem mu rzeczy, których nie da się usprawiedliwić. Mam tylko nadzieję, że da się je wybaczyć. Kim by ten przybysz nie był, zapewniam cię, że nie jest Mycroftem Holmesem.

\- Któryś z twoich przyjaciół?

\- Johnie Watsonie, czy przypominasz sobie, ilu mam przyjaciół poza tobą?

\- Tyle, ile ja sam – westchnął. - Poza tobą nie mam żadnych.

Miałby setki przyjaciół, gdyby spędzał mniej czasu ze mną. Weźmy takiego Lestrade'a – nieustannie zaprasza go do pubów na bilard i zawsze ma na szczurzej twarzy tę samą pełną nadziei minę. Kiedy ją widzę, niemal lubię Lestrade'a. Każdy, na kogo działa urok Doktora, może liczyć na moje względy – do pewnego stopnia, rzecz jasna. Lestrade sypia z kobietami, co dość dokładnie ilustruje stopień, o którym mówię. Ale to, że sypia z kobietami, nie przygasza światła w jego perlistych, brązowych oczach, gdy dostrzega, że jestem z Doktorem, a nie sam. Jego pragnienie, by mój przyjaciel go polubił, jest niemal namacalne. Czasem powstrzymuje się przed żartowaniem ze mnie, bo widzi, że Watsonowi to nie odpowiada. Kiedyś sprawił, że Doktor się roześmiał, bo powiedział, że złodziej, którego ostatnio złapał, zostawił za sobą ślady tak oczywiste, że ślepy, pijany i głęboko śpiący Sherlock Holmes podążyłby za nimi bez wahania. Śmiech Watsona już ucichł, a Lestrade nie przestawał się uśmiechać przez kolejne dziesięć minut. Być może zacznę namawiać mego druha na wspomniane wyżej eskapady do pubów. Watson jest takim typem człowieka, który powinien mieć setki przyjaciół, a Lestrade to przyzwoity człowiek, nawet jeśli czasem przypomina pozbawionego talentu i wyobraźni buldoga. To ja jestem typem człowieka, który powinien mieć jednego przyjaciela.

Jak widzę, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie moje pióro woli bazgrać o Geoffrey'u Lestradzie niż o mężczyźnie, który faktycznie tego wieczoru stanął w naszych drzwiach. Boże, dopomóż. Boże, dopomóż i Boże, przebacz. Nie wiem, cóż więcej mogę napisać.

Nie wolno mi go zapomnieć. Nigdy. Nie zapomnę ani jednego słowa, które skierował w moją stronę John Openshaw; ani jednego szczegółu tej rozpaczliwie młodej, dość przystojnej twarzy. Przede wszystkim gdy go ujrzałem, stanął mi przed oczami były kochanek, z którym mieszkałem jakiś czas po przyjeździe do Londynu. Nazywał się Reginald Asquith i nie odegrał w tej historii żadnej roli: wystarczy powiedzieć, że roztaczał wokół siebie taką samą, odrobinę sztywną, formalną atmosferę i podobnie ubierał myśli w słowa: rzetelnie, subtelnie, łagodnie, inteligentnie. Nowoprzybyły był młodszy niż Reggie czy ja; zamiast zbliżać się do trzydziestu lat, ledwo przekroczył dwadzieścia. Był też drobiazgowy, nieco niewieści i przygnieciony troskami. W mgnieniu oka zanurzyłem się w jego strapieniach; miałem ku temu bardzo egoistyczne powody. Chciałem zapomnieć o własnych problemach.

John Openshaw miał parę binokli i uniósł je na wysokość oczu. Z największym trudem wyciągam ten szczegół z zakamarków pamięci. Ale tak wygląda moja pokuta. Czy powinienem zapisać absolutnie wszystko, co mi powiedział? Zaczynając od: „Przepraszam najmocniej” - zauważył, że sam nie czuję się najlepiej – i kończąc na: „Zastosuję się do wszystkich pańskich porad”?

Nie mogę. Boże, przebacz – nie mogę. Pan jeden wie – wszystkie te słowa są wyryte w moim mózgu. Ważne jest, że miał koszmarny problem i przybył do mnie, bym go uratował. John Openshaw. Zupełny głupiec.

\- Panie Holmes, nic z tego nie rozumiem – mówił, podczas gdy woda obciekała z jego stojącego w kącie parasola – ale obawiam się, że muszę panu powiedzieć jedno: ostatnio zagrożono mi śmiercią. Zacząłem otrzymywać wrogie liściki. Koperty zawierają przedziwną rzecz: groźby wypisane na wewnętrznej ich stronie oraz pięć zasuszonych pestek pomarańczy. Za każdym razem wszystko wygląda identycznie, a kiedy potrząsam papierem, wypada pięć suchych pestek. Czy napotkał pan kiedyś w swojej karierze albo podczas lektury coś podobnego?

Przyznaję, że słuchałem go tylko jednym uchem, chociaż sprawiałem wrażenie, że koncentruję na nim całą swoją uwagę. Jednakże słysząc te słowa, uniosłem głowę. Poprosiłem, by powiedział coś więcej; by opowiedział o swojej rodzinie, przeszłości i przyjaciołach, którzy mogliby być odpowiedzialni za podobny sygnał.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, panie Holmes – zaprotestował bezradnie, rozkładając ręce. - Najpierw myślałem, że to tylko okrutny dowcip. Ale od tego czasu pogróżki zrobiły cię częstsze i bardziej zjadliwe; zaczęto sugerować, że piszący zamordowałby mnie z zimną krwią.

\- Czy zmienił pan ostatnio swoje życie w jakiś sposób? - zapytałem. - Może nowa posada? Może był pan świadkiem zbrodni? Zatrudnił nowego służącego? Może odziedziczył pan spadek?

\- Nie, nic takiego. Moje życie jest takie samo jak zawsze: raczej ciche, pomijając te potworne przerywniki. Rodzina moja cieszy się estymą, tym bardziej nie rozumiem nagłego napływu tych podłych wiadomości. Przyznaję, mój wuj w młodości spędził sporo czasu w Ameryce i bez wątpienia narobił sobie wrogów, bo brał udział w rekonstrukcji kraju, a wcześniej służył jako pułkownik w czasie wojny secesyjnej. Ale, panie Holmes – dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego ja?

Słuchałem. Zadawałem pytania. Potem zadałem kolejne i słuchałem odpowiedzi Openshawa, jednocześnie wyobrażając sobie, jak mój brat wraca do domu omnibusem... albo może nie zapala lampy gazowej, by zaoszczędzić po tym, jak pozwolił sobie na wzięcie dorożki.

\- Czuję się zupełnie bezradny – podsumował. - Wiem, że najprawdopodobniej to tylko wymyślny kawał, ale i tak czuję się jak biedny królik, do którego pełznie wąż.

\- Zgłaszał pan to na policję?

\- Ależ oczywiście. Wysłuchali mojej opowieści z uśmiechem. Jestem pewien, że inspektor uznał te listy za rodzaj dowcipu.

\- Jak sądzę, nie ma pan żadnego dowodu poza tym, co pan tu wyłożył... żadnego wyraźnego detalu, który mógłby nam pomóc?

\- Niestety, nie mam nic. Co mam zrobić?

\- Przede wszystkim należy pozbyć się niebezpieczeństwa, które panu grozi. Bylibyśmy głupcami, zakładając, że te listy to tylko dowcip, nie mając ku temu żadnych przesłanek. Jeśli to faktycznie dowcip, tym lepiej – ostrożność jest nie do przecenienia. Rano przyjadę do pana osobiście i przeszukam pański dom. Porozmawiam ze służbą, może zamienię słowo z sąsiadami; niebezpiecznie byłoby założyć, że nie jest pan zagrożony. Mam nadzieję, że posiada pan broń? Wyśmienicie. Pragnę podkreślić, by pan o niej nie zapominał, dopóki nie zbadam kwestii tych gróźb. Jutro rozpocznę śledztwo w pańskiej sprawie.

Jutro. _Jutro, jutro, jutro._ Przed Państwem opowieść idioty.

John Openshaw zapisał mi swój adres, ale nawet nie spojrzałem na notatkę. Włożyłem ją do kieszeni kamizelki. Dręczyło mnie coś dotyczącego suszonych pestek pomarańczy. Nie mogłem sobie uświadomić, o co konkretnie chodzi. Podziękował mi. Podziękował Watsonowi. Uścisnął nasze dłonie.

Wyszedł.

Mój przyjaciel siedział w milczeniu, wpatrując się w ogień. Jedna z jego męskich, lekarskich dłoni zwinęła się w luźną pięść i trwała przy jego ustach. Poszedłem po skrzypce, odnosząc wrażenie, że jeśli nie dotknę mojego pięknego stradivariusa dokładnie w tej chwili, naprawdę rozpadnę się na kawałki.

\- Pozwól, byśmy zapomnieli na pół godziny – szepnąłem do Watsona. - Zapomnijmy o tej przykrej pogodzie i jeszcze przykrzejszych historiach naszych bliźnich. Błagam. Zapytałeś, czego mi trzeba. O nic więcej cię nie poproszę.

\- Przykro mi, mój przyjacielu – powiedział cicho.

\- Dlaczego? - Whiskey zaczęła mi szumieć w głowie, ale chyba nie dlatego go nie zrozumiałem. Uniosłem smyczek pod kątem, który był mi domem.

\- Z powodu dnia, który minął. To nie moja wina, ale przykro mi, że tak dziś cierpiałeś. Jutro będzie lepsze.

Nigdy w życiu tak bardzo się nie mylił.

xxx

Nie mam zamiaru zapisać nic poza samymi faktami dotyczącymi następnych trzech dni. Nie jestem z nich dumny – nie jestem dumny z niczego, co wówczas zrobiłem – ale nie to stanowi sedno sprawy. Gdybym miał zastanawiać się nad przymiotnikami i przysłówkami, po prostu przerwałbym pisanie. Poza tym większość czynności powtarzała się _ad nauseum_ ; obrzydliwie niezmiennie. Oto, co się wydarzyło.

Następnego ranka siedziałem wraz z Doktorem wśród londyńskich mgieł i kończyłem śniadanie. Wstałem, by znaleźć mój surdut i nabazgrany przez Openshawa adres, gdy w pół kroku zatrzymał mnie głos Watsona.

\- Holmes! - Wykrzyknął, po czym umilkł na chwilę. - Spóźniłeś się – dodał.

Zapytałem go, co się stało. John Openshaw najwyraźniej utonął minionej nocy w Tamizie, niedaleko Waterloo Bridge. Zaraz po tym, jak obiecałem, że pomogę mu _jutro_.

Powiedziałem Watsonowi, że w takim razie nie ma czasu do stracenia i czy byłby tak uprzejmy i został w mieszkaniu, podczas gdy ja udam się do Lestrade'a i opowiem mu wszystko, co wiem, by policja uzyskała szerszy obraz sytuacji. Nie chciał mnie opuszczać, ale nie słuchałem go ani przez chwilę; zarzuciłem tylko na siebie płaszcz. Poprosiłem go, by nadał telegram do mego brata i przeprosił go serdecznie w moim imieniu. Nie miało dla mnie znaczenia, że Mycroft najpewniej otrzyma wiadomość dopiero po pogrzebie – powiedziałem tylko, że to przyniesie mi spokój umysłu i dlatego Watson nie zaprotestował.

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, z dala od Londynu, mój ojciec ruszał w swą ostatnią podróż. Wszedłem do apteki i kupiłem spory zapas morfiny. Nie miałem w domu tego narkotyku od momentu, w którym Watson i ja wpadliśmy w swoje ramiona pół roku wcześniej, a on przyznał, że i jego kusi ta substancja. Po tym, jak został ranny w bitwie, uzależnił się od morfiny, ale udało mu się z tym skończyć. Tak czy siak, nabyłem narkotyk oraz nową strzykawkę. Ja...

Boże jedyny. Nawet bez opisów mam wrażenie, jakbym odcinał sobie palec po palcu.

Włożyłem morfinę do kieszeni płaszcza i poszedłem do Yardu, by domagać się spotkania z Lestrade'em. Kiedy wpuszczono mnie do jego biura, natychmiast poprosił mnie, bym usiadł.

\- Panie Holmes, nic panu nie jest? - zapytał. Jego wąska twarz była wykrzywiona, jakby właśnie zjadł cytrynę. Z perspektywy czasu jestem w stanie to przyznać: być może naprawdę się martwił. Mogę tylko przypuszczać, że wyglądałem jak upiór. - Napiłby się pan kawy?

Odmówiłem. Opowiedziałem mu wszystko o Johnie Openshawie; powtórzyłem słowo w słowo wszystko, co John Openshaw mi powiedział, a Lestrade robił notatki i od czasu do czasu zerkał na mnie z miną zmartwionego teriera.

\- Dziękuję, że pan mnie o tym poinformował, panie Holmes. Jak sądzę, chce pan wraz ze mną pojechać do domu tego biedaka?

Rzuciłem na biurko kartkę z adresem.

\- Rezygnuję z tej sprawy. Imbecyle nie powinni się uważać za domorosłych śledczych.

Nigdy nie powiedziałem nic, co wprawiłoby go w większe osłupienie. Gdybym był w lepszym nastroju, z pewnością uznałbym to za bardzo zabawne.

\- Panie Holmes, na miłość boską, dlaczego pan tak mówi?

\- Bo ja jestem imbecylem, a pan jest policjantem. Proszę więc robić to, co do policjanta należy. Proszę znaleźć zabójcę – lub zabójców – i oddać ich w ręce sprawiedliwości.

\- Ale...

\- Proszę nie oczekiwać, że zrobię z tego większy śmietnik, niż już zrobiłem. Przyszedł do mnie po pomoc, a ja wysłałem go na śmierć. To są fakty, a nie teorie, które mógłby pan zdyskredytować lub oprotestować. Niech pan znajdzie zabójcę, Lestrade. Albo zabójców. Niech pan ich znajdzie jak najszybciej. Proszę iść. Wiem, że jest pan w stanie... rozwiązać sprawę zbrodni beze mnie.

\- Powinien pan...

\- Powinienem był chronić Johna Openshawa, zamiast dopuścić się zaniedbania. To prawie tak, jakbym sam go zabił.

Lestrade zbladł jeszcze bardziej. Potem wyciągnął do mnie szczupłą dłoń. Albo chciał uścisnąć moją, albo złapać mnie za ramię. Ale odwróciłem się, pozwalając jej zawisnąć, i podszedłem do drzwi. Poczułem jeszcze, jak jego palce muskają mój rękaw.

\- Niech pan ich znajdzie – powtórzyłem. - Niech pan ich znajdzie, zanim ktoś jeszcze utonie w rzece. Na przykład ja.

Dotarłem do ciemnej uliczki niedaleko najrzadziej używanego wyjścia z Yardu, zdjąłem płaszcz, oparłem się o mur i podciągnąłem rękaw. Najprawdopodobniej mój ojciec właśnie lądował w krainie robaków, więc ponuro uznałem, że zastrzyk będzie doskonałym toastem. Potem poszedłem do domu.

Pierwszego dnia zamknąłem się w pokoju. Watson wyważył drzwi, co wydało mi się melodramatyczne, więc ukryłem morfinę w czystej rurze przy ubikacji. Pozwolicie Państwo, że ominę opis kolejnych dwóch dni. W najlepszym razie można je określić jako powtarzalne – w najgorszym jako piekło na ziemi. Nie byłem już detektywem konsultantem. Nie byłem już synem. Niewątpliwie nie byłem już ukochanym młodszym bratem, bo Mycroft nie odpowiedział na telegramy Doktora. Prawdopodobnie nie byłem już kochankiem, gdyż lada chwila John Watson mógł stracić cierpliwość, wyjść i nigdy nie wrócić.

Tak przynajmniej sądziłem. A jednak nie wydawało się, by gdziekolwiek się wybierał. Szczerze mówiąc, coraz trudniej było mi się przed nim ukrywać; coraz trudniej powstrzymać go przed znalezieniem morfiny; coraz trudniej oznajmić stanowczo, że nie życzę sobie, by oglądał mnie w takim stanie, więc czy może udać się gdzie indziej i powrócić, kiedy będę się czuł lepiej i będę w stanie z nim porozmawiać, dziękuję uprzejmie. Błagałem, by się nie przejmował; błagałem, by zostawił mnie samego. Błagałem, by wyszedł z mego pokoju, błagałem go o ciszę, cierpliwość i samotność. Zapewniałem go, że niedługo poczuję się lepiej. Lepiej, spokojniej, trzeźwiej. Chodziło o to, że niedługo będę w znośniejszym stanie i będzie mógł zwrócić na mnie swe niebieskie oczy. Wkrótce będę go wart. Naprawdę w to wierzyłem – w każdym razie wierzyła w to jakaś cząstka mnie.

Inna cząstka natomiast była przekonana o czym innym: pewne jest, że ziemia się kręci i tak samo pewne jest, że natura nie cierpi próżni. Gdyby coś mi się stało, John Watson znalazłby kogoś, kto by go rozumiał. I chociaż nie cierpiałem tej myśli, jednocześnie ją pielęgnowałem.

xxx

Trzeciego dnia zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak wielką robię sobie krzywdę. Gdyby nic się nie zmieniło, mogłaby to być krzywda śmiertelnie niebezpieczna, bo nie jadłem od bardzo dawna. Myślałem o tym zagadnieniu przez prawie dwie godziny, jednakże nie mogłem wykrzesać z siebie zainteresowania odpowiedzią. Zapadła noc – nie zauważyłem. Zgasł ogień w moim kominku – to także zignorowałem. Ostatecznie w pokoju nadal było ciepło. O północy wyjąłem morfinę z nowej skrytki, znajdującej się w dziurze wydrążonej w stercie starych gazet, i zaaplikowałem sobie kolejną, szóstą już tego dnia dawkę luksusowej trucizny. Z jakiegoś powodu zdjąłem z siebie ubrania, niczym pokutnik, i nagi leżałem w ziębnącym pokoju prawie godzinę. A teraz muszę powrócić do opisów. Nie wolno mi pominąć żadnego szczegółu.

Leżałem na łóżku, zwinięty w kłębek, i wpatrywałem się w stróżkę krwi płynącą z mojego ramienia. Gdy Watson wszedł do pokoju, także ją zauważył, a jego twarz zmieniła się w zbolałą, obwisłą maskę.

Gdzieś wcześniej wspomniałem, że uczucia Johna Watsona wyraźnie odbijały się na jego twarzy, ale podówczas nadmiernie uprościłem to zagadnienie. Nigdy by Państwo nie poznali, że jest udręczony światem albo cierpi fizyczny ból – między jego brwiami pojawiłaby się zaledwie drobna zmarszczka zmartwienia. Zdarza mu się też patrzeć na mnie z bezbarwną sympatią, gdy znajdujemy się w miejscu publicznym – nieodmiennie mnie to bawi, chociaż jest konieczne, byśmy ochronili nasz sekret. Jednakże jeśli się bardzo, bardzo martwi – jeśli martwi się o mnie – nawet nie próbuje tego ukryć.

Sądziłem, że znów zostawi mnie samego. Że, być może, wypadnie z pokoju w obrzydzeniu. Ale on zrzucił z nóg kapcie i rozebrał się, aż był nagi jak ja sam, po czym ukląkł za kłębkiem mego ciała. Pochylił się nade mną, uniósł moje ramię i przycisnął swoje usta do drobnej rany, przemywając ją delikatnym językiem.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? - szepnąłem.

\- Przecież wiesz. - Odłożył moje zgięte ramię z powrotem na prześcieradło i ułożył się za mną. Położył głowę na dłoni – ramię oparł na łokciu ponad moją głową – i przycisnął swoje nogi do moich.

\- Nie wiem. - Prawie się roześmiałem. - Naprawdę, nie wiem. A nawet gdybym wiedział, nie byłbym w stanie tego poczuć. Nie, od kiedy go zabiłem.

\- Holmes, nie zabiłeś Openshawa – powiedział stanowczo Watson. - Zabił go morderca. Dobry Boże, kochany...

\- Wiesz, co pomyślałem, kiedy się dowiedziałem? - Zapytałem. - Pomyślałem: „Co on musi o mnie myśleć?”. Oto, co pomyślałem. Nie: „Mój Boże, John Openshaw jest martwy, muszę opłakać lub pomścić klienta”. Pomyślałem: „Co teraz myśli o mnie John Watson?”. Przypuszczam, że cię to bawi. _Co myślisz_ , widząc mnie w takim stanie?

\- Myślę, jak zawsze, że twoi klienci mają rację, ufając ci. - Brzmiało to szczerze. - Myślę też, że doprowadzisz do swojego zgonu. Z wielu różnych powodów.

\- Być może o to mi chodzi.

Opadł na mnie, przerzucił ramię przez moją pierś i tak je już zostawił, przyciskając mnie do siebie jak jakiś cenny pakunek. Potem poczułem jego twarz przy swoim karku. Poczułem też wilgoć. Nie wiem, czy była to wilgoć warg, łez czy obu na raz.

\- O co chodzi? - wymamrotałem bezbarwnie.

Nie odpowiedział przynajmniej przez pięć minut. Drżał lekko, przyciskając się do mnie.

\- Nic nie przeraża mnie bardziej niż to – odparł po chwili, muskając wargami mój kark. - Nic. Proszę, wróć do mnie.

Byłem tak ogłupiony smutkiem i oślepiającą, przeszywającą jasnością sutych ilości morfiny, że dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, iż nigdy wcześniej nie znałem Johna Watsona tak zrozpaczonego. Celowo nie piszę: „nigdy wcześniej nie _widziałem_ ”, gdyż wciąż leżał przyciśnięty do moich pleców, ale on się ewidentnie rozpadał na kawałki, a to ja trzymałem w ręku młot. Moje myśli płynęły zbyt wolno, po czym nagle ruszyły w oślepiającej fali koloru.

Wciąż zastanawiałem się, co powiedzieć, gdy mnie zostawił. Wziął szlafrok i ruszył do drzwi.

Z trudem wstałem i chwyciłem własny szlafrok. Moją głowę wypełniało czyste, wiosenne powietrze i błyski światła.

\- John.

Już wyszedł. Pospiesznie ruszyłem za nim i złapałem jego ramię w poświacie ognia padającej z kominka w salonie. Ze złością wyswobodził się z moich objęć i staliśmy tak, obaj niemal nadzy. Doskonale wiedziałem, że zrobiłem coś bardzo, bardzo głupiego.

\- John, przepraszam – jęknąłem.

Wyciągnąłem znów do niego ręce, a on zacisnął palce na moim nadgarstku. Stał przede mną, dysząc w furii i trzymając moje ramię przed sobą jak włócznię.

\- Za co przepraszasz? - warknął. - Sherlocku Holmesie, będę bardzo zdumiony, jeśli okaże się, że wiesz, za co przepraszasz. Czy na przykład przepraszasz za to, że nieskończenie wiele razy odarto cię z wszystkiego co dobre, a co ci się należało... i teraz odarto cię ponownie? Mnie także jest z tego powodu przykro – bardziej, niż umiem wyrazić. A może przepraszasz, że zabrałeś jedną, jedyną rzecz na tym padole, której potrzebuję bardziej niż samego życia – jedyną rzecz, którą kocham, jedyną dobrą rzecz, która jest moja – i obszedłeś się z nią jak ze śmieciem? Bo dokładnie to właśnie robisz. I, na Boga, kochany, słusznie za to przepraszasz.

Puścił mnie, ale nie odwrócił niebieskich oczu.

\- Jeśli nic się nie zmieni, umrzesz za kilka dni. Najwyżej za tydzień. Sam niemal umarłem w taki sposób, ale to już wiesz. Nieważne. To już bez znaczenia. Skoro nie mogę mieć ciebie, będę przynajmniej miał morfinę – powiedział bezbarwnym głosem i odwrócił się, by odejść.

To co zrobiłem, było czystym szaleństwem. Pamiętam tylko, jak mój umysł wyraźnie mnie informuje, że John Watson nie może wziąć morfiny, że to go zabije; a potem, że jestem przeklętym hipokrytą; a potem, że nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Nie myślałem już jasno, ale wiem, że znów chwyciłem jego ramię, a potem wszystko się rozpadło. Być może wspomniałem gdzieś wcześniej, że doświadczenia życiowe Watsona nauczyły go doskonałej walki wręcz, zaś mój instynkt sprawia, że niewiele mu pod tym względem ustępuję. Kiedy wrócił mi rozsądek, leżeliśmy na dywanie, spleceni w zaciekłym pojedynku i żaden nie mógł zdobyć przewagi nad tym drugim. Byliśmy pełni bólu tak silnego, że zaczął się nawet przesączać przez morfinę, a ja nie mogłem znieść myśli o tym, co zrobiłem memu przyjacielowi, by ocalić go od czynu, który groził samozagładą. Na mojej rozciętej wardze widniała krew; krew zalewała też oko Watsona. Moje ramię znów zaczęło krwawić, a szczęka była chyba bardzo poobijana.

W końcu udało mi się przyprzeć go do podłogi całym ciężarem ciała; leżeliśmy twarzą w twarz i wciąż walczyliśmy rozpaczliwie. W końcu uspokoił się. Kiedy tylko przestał się wyrywać, wróciłem do siebie – o wiele za późno.

\- Miałbyś rację, opuszczając mnie – stwierdziłem gorzko. - Ale błagam, żebyś został.

\- Wróciłeś. Mój Boże, _wróciłeś_. To pierwszy raz od kilku dni, kiedy naprawdę na mnie spojrzałeś – szepnął. - Zaczynałem sądzić, że już nigdy mnie nie dostrzeżesz.

\- Nie byłem w stanie na ciebie patrzeć. - Mój głos był dziwnie ochrypły. - Pociągnąłbym cię za sobą, a nigdy nie chciałbym wystawić cię na taką ohydę. Z całych sił usiłowałem utrzymać się na powierzchni. Wykorzystałem resztki własnych sił.

\- Czy nie mogłeś wykorzystać mnie? - Błagał zduszonym głosem. - To byłoby sprawiedliwe, ja korzystam z ciebie na co dzień, ty nigdy tego nie robisz. Jesteś wszystkim, czego pragnę, ale ciebie już niemal nie ma.

Pocałowałem go i posmakowałem własnej krwi. Ból był na tyle intensywny, by przedrzeć się przez otępienie spowodowane zastrzykiem – byłem za to nieskończenie wdzięczny. Od trzech dni nie czułem niczego poza tępą bezużytecznością, a teraz napierałem na mego przyjaciela, naznaczając jego ciepłą skórę własną stygnącą krwią. Moje przyrodzenie, jeszcze przed chwilą obojętne, odżyło i przycisnęło się do jego kości biodrowej, a ja mogłem tylko myśleć, że nie chcę go wykorzystywać, nie chcę, by stał się kolejną z moich przywar, która pojawia się, gdy jej potrzebuję i znika, kiedy osiągam chociaż najmniejsze szczęście.

Przyciągał mnie do siebie obiema rękami – jedną dłoń położył na moich plecach, drugą zacisnął mi na włosach.

\- Nie chodzi o to, że cię potrzebuję – jęknął, gdy moje okaleczone wargi oznaczyły czerwienią jego gardło. - Chodzi o to, że ty mnie potrzebowałeś, lecz nie przyszedłeś do mnie.

Wtedy coś pękło. Wiem to. Nie było to nic widzialnego, całe moje ciało nadal iskrzyło się jak węgorz elektryczny, ale nagle pojąłem, że nic w świecie nie wyciągnie mnie z tego bagna, jeśli nie posiądę mego przyjaciela i nie wezmę tego, co mi oferuje. Oparłem się na lewym łokciu, a moja prawa dłoń była w każdym miejscu naraz, wszędzie, gdzie mogłem poczuć jego ciepło, na żebrach i na klatce piersiowej; usiłowałem znaleźć klucz do tajemniczego nieznajomego, który pewnego dnia pojawił się w moim życiu i zupełnie absurdalnie w nim pozostał. Dywan był szorstki; wbijał się w moje łydki i jego plecy, a my szukaliśmy siebie, nie znając kierunku. Jego skóra była ciepła w dotyku i lepsza niż cokolwiek, co kiedykolwiek poczułem.

\- Dlaczego zraniło cię, że nie chcę od ciebie brać? - spytałem łamiącym się głosem. - Czy nie powinieneś być raczej wdzięczny, że się wzbraniam?

\- Nie, bo oferuję ci miłość.

Miłość.

To idea bardzo delikatna, a przecież prężna jak pajęcza sieć. Czy naprawdę zabrakło mi rozumu, by ją odrzucić, jeśli znajdowała się tuż przede mną? Myślałem, że on zostanie ze mną tylko wtedy, jeśli to ja będę dawał; nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, że zrani go moja samowystarczalność. Oczywiście, to również ta sama samowystarczalność drążyła mi dziury w lewym ramieniu i z każdą chwilą robiła się coraz bardziej nieznośna. Ale miłość... jeśli chodzi o trzy cnoty, które rzekomo mają trwać: wiarę straciłem dawno temu, a nadzieja interesowała mnie tylko wtedy, gdy sądziłem, że zniosę fakt, iż legnie w gruzach. Z tych trzech największa jest miłość – i o niej nie wiedziałem niemal nic.

\- Przestań myśleć – jęknął. - Na wszystko co święte i nieskalane na świecie, przestań myśleć. Do cholery, nie oddałem ci się, żebyś mógł postawić mnie na półce i odkurzać co rano. Jestem tu, byś ze mnie korzystał. A teraz, na miłość boską, korzystaj ze mnie. _Przestań myśleć_.

Potem wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Nie na tyle szybko, bym nie upewnił się, że jest bezpieczny; gdybym go kiedykolwiek skrzywdził, rzuciłbym się z mostu. Ale obaj wiemy, co robimy – tak on, jak i ja – i to nie moje ręce przyciągnęły mnie do niego z siłą noża samobójcy; nie ja pierwszy zacząłem krzyczeć. Morfina pozwoliła mi na moment unieść się nad nami oboma, dostrzec, jak napieram biodrami i smakuję jego pierś. Ale trwało to tylko chwilę. Wcześniej pragnąłem tylko, by zapomniał dźwięku własnego imienia, żebym mógł mu go zwrócić. Chciałem być jego jedynym stróżem. Teraz nie byłem niczym. Nie byłem nawet sobą.

Czasem zastanawiam się, co by się ze mną stało, gdyby tej nocy nie wszedł do mojego pokoju. Albo gdyby błyskawicznie mnie nie porzucił, tym samym zmuszając do otrzeźwienia. Nie mam pewności, że bym umarł, ale nie mam też pewności, że bym przeżył. Sądzę, że część tego, co wydarzyło się podczas tego aktu było prześwięte. Było też przeraźliwie ludzkie i udowodniło mi, że – mimo wszystko – jestem żywy.

Mogę z całkowitą szczerością powiedzieć, że gdy – na dobre i złe – przywyknie się do kopulacji w zamian za wikt i opierunek, akt przestaje dotyczyć samego zainteresowanego. Wzięcie członka do ust – chociaż bardzo przyjemne – pozostaje czynnością, której towarzyszy ukryta motywacja, zaś doprowadzenie kochanka do tego, że aż wyje za twą męskością, staje się takim samym satysfakcjonującym zadaniem zawodowym jak dla dżokeja jazda konna, a dla kapitana bezpieczne wprowadzenie okrętu do portu. Umiem ująć mężczyznę w dłoń tak, że przez moment wydaje mu się, że mnie kocha; uderzyć z taką finezją, że będzie błagał o kolejne smagnięcie batem; posmakować wszystkiego, co mi daje, a potem zwrócić mu to do ust tak pięknie, że będzie myślał, iż poję go eliksirem życia. Postępowałem tak, bo to lubiłem... ale też dlatego, że nigdy nie mogłem wrócić do domu. Z całą pewnością świadczenie takich usług było przyjemne, ale nigdy nie stanowiło daru. Zawsze zapłatę. Dar – nigdy. Seks z Johnem Watsonem nigdy nie jest zapłatą, ale tak czy inaczej stanowił dar dla niego – nigdy dla mnie. Dlatego miłość z Doktorem tamtej nocy wydała mi się tak nieznana; dlatego bolała mnie myśl, że go wykorzystuję. Cierpiałem tym bardziej, wiedząc, że nie mam innego wyjścia.

Moje siły były nadwątlone, chociaż sprawiały wrażenie niespożytych, więc pod koniec angażowałem niemal całą moją energię. Traktowanie go w ten sposób - ocieranie się o podłogę w sposób przypominający pływanie tonącego – złamałoby mi serce, ale on za każdym razem unosił się na spotkanie mnie, a moje imię, o istnieniu którego zapomniałem, trwało na jego wargach. Imię to nadał mi ojciec, sądząc, że brzmi dystyngowanie. Jednakże w ustach Doktora me imię brzmiało słodko, nie gorzko. Gdy obaj stanęliśmy na krawędzi, skandował je jak zaklęcie, które miało za zadanie utrzymać mnie przy nim. Kiedy w końcu skończyłem, trzęsąc się, jakby wydarto ze mnie orgazm siłą, sięgnął w dół i ujął się silnie w dłoń, by sam doprowadzić swój bolesny dyskomfort do końca.

Sądzę, że nie minę się z prawdą, jeśli napiszę, że był to najsmutniejszy seks na świecie.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiedy wróciliśmy do sypialni, by zanurzyć się w pościeli, całe moje ciało drżało i ledwie byłem w stanie zapalić lampę. Watson nie był w dużo lepszym stanie, jednakże udało mu się znaleźć mokrą szmatkę oraz jodynę. Zabrał oba te przedmioty do łóżka. Oczyścił rozcięcie na mojej wardze i ukłucie na ramieniu z tym pełnym nabożnego szacunku wyrazem twarzy, który traci nie wcześniej, niż pół godziny po _la petite mort_. Zabrałem mu specyfik tak szybko, jak tylko mogłem i przycisnąłem gałganek do jego łuku brwiowego. Potrafiłem odróżnić własną krew od jego krwi. Wiedziałem, że obaj wyglądamy tragicznie, a ja już spadałem wodospadem utraconych nadziei, który jest efektem ubocznym zanikającego odurzenia morfinowego. Ale przynajmniej znów byłem sobą. _Wróciłem_.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytałem.

Zacisnął wargi, ale nic nie powiedział. Nie sądzę, by na to pytanie można było odpowiedzieć.

\- Powiedz coś - błagałem. - Powiedz, że nie skrzywdziłem cię zbyt boleśnie. Albo powiedz właśnie, że skrzywdziłem, że nigdy mi tego nie wybaczysz i że znajdziesz sobie kogoś lepszego. Chyba straciłeś rozum, skoro stwierdziłeś, że przynajmniej będziesz miał morfinę, skoro nie możesz mieć mnie... w Londynie są tysiące mężczyzn, którzy pewnie zabiliby mnie z zimną krwią, byle tylko zyskać twoje względy. Nawet, jeśli żaden z nich nie kochałby cię bardziej niż ja.

Uśmiechnął się tylko bardzo smutno, odwrócił wzrok i potrząsnął głową.

\- Powiedz cokolwiek, Johnie Watsonie. Nie zniosę tego.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy możesz mi podać synonim do słowa „szczupły” - szepnął mój przyjaciel.

Na miłość boską, skąd ten człowiek się wziął? Dzień, w którym go pojmę, w którym pojmę najdrobniejszą jego cząstkę, będzie dniem, w którym zasłużę na jego obecność u mego boku. Nawiasem mówiąc, na jego pytanie istniały miliony odpowiedzi. „Chudy”. „Kościsty”. „Wycieńczony”. Ale nie mógłbym kochać go bardziej, nawet gdybym posiadał dwa serca zamiast jednego, więc chciałem sprawić mu przyjemność.

\- „Smukły” - westchnąłem.

\- Zacząłem rozważać słowo „gibki”. - Jego głos był chropowaty i suchy, ale spokojny. - Co o nim sądzisz?

\- Jest jeszcze „wymizerowany” - mruknąłem. Wyszukiwanie komplementów dla samego siebie wymagało ode mnie zbyt wiele wysiłku. - A ja nie jestem gałęzią. Podaj mi, proszę, synonim słowa „zbrązowiały”.

\- Dobry Boże, kochany - wymamrotał z lekkim uśmiechem. - „Szczupły” to chociaż komplement. „Opalony”?

\- Spróbuj ponownie. To jest komplement.

\- „Brunatny”?

Stwierdziłem, że „brunatny” mi nie odpowiada. Brzmiało jak określenie dzikiego stworzenia. I chociaż był moim własnym dzikim stworzeniem, jego ucałowane słońcem włosy przyczesano bardzo starannie. Przesypałem je między palcami, wycierając resztkę krwi, a on zamknął oczy pod wpływem dotyku. Dzięki Bogu. To tylko skaleczenie, nic więcej. Ja otrzymałem od niego gorsze razy. Cóż za błogosławieństwo!

\- „Połyskliwy” - oznajmiłem. Jak bożek w królewskiej alkowie.

\- Jesteś pomylony - powiedział, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała nuta czułości. - Nie jestem lampą oliwną.

Moje gardło zacisnęło się.

\- John, wiesz, że traktowałbym cię lepiej, gdybym tylko był w stanie, prawda?

Zastanawiał się nad tym dłuższą chwilę.

\- Nie mogę żyć bez ciebie - powiedział w końcu. - Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Twoją winą jest wpływ, jaki związek z tobą na mnie wywiera. Tak czy inaczej, nie masz racji – traktujesz mnie wspaniale, lepiej niż ktokolwiek, z kim kiedykolwiek byłem. Jesteś cudowny. Otwierasz mi drzwi do dorożek, dotykiem odpędzasz moje bóle, dolewasz mi kawy do kubka, kupujesz bilety na koncert, chociaż cię na nie nie stać, a ja nigdy nie wątpię, że naprawdę mnie kochasz. Zabija mnie natomiast to, jak traktujesz samego siebie.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziałem. Mój głos załamał się niebezpiecznie.

\- A teraz za co?

\- Że wykorzystałem cię bez zawahania. Że w ogóle cię wykorzystałem. John, nienawidzę się za to, co ci właśnie zrobiłem. Nienawidzę tego.

\- Dlaczego? Bo raz w życiu zrobiłeś coś dla siebie? - Zapytał miękko. - Bo, cierpiąc, przesunąłeś moim smyczkiem po swoich strunach i raz nie zagrałeś całego utworu wyłącznie dla mnie? Naprawdę myślisz, że co chwila potrzebna mi sonata?

Nie chodzi o to, co jest mu potrzebne, lecz o to, na co zasługuję, a ja mam w zwyczaju traktować każdego człowieka tak, jak sobie na to zasłużył. Myśl, że mogłem postąpić z nim inaczej, raniła mnie na wskroś.

\- Nie wiem.

\- Jak sądzisz: wolę, żebyś żył i mnie wykorzystywał, był blisko, potrzebował mnie czy żebyś był martwy w samotności? - Spytał znacząco.

\- Wiem jedynie, że była to najsmutniejsza rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobiłem.

\- Poprosiłem cię o to.

\- To jeszcze nie sprawia, że było to słuszne.

\- Słuszność i miłość to dwa różne słowa, Sherlocku Holmesie. Masz szeroki zasób słownictwa. Zauważ, że te rzeczowniki różnią się od siebie. _Zażądałem_ byś mnie wykorzystał w taki sposób, w jaki tego potrzebujesz. I mylisz się, jeśli myślisz, że nie chciałem tego, bo byłem zły; że nie chciałem ciebie, bo cierpiałeś. Pragnąłem tego bardzo mocno. Na miłość boską, słysząc to, co mówisz, ktoś mógłby dojść do wniosku, że mnie do czegoś przymusiłeś.

\- Tak się czułem - wyznałem, chowając głowę w ramionach. - Nikt mnie nigdy do niczego nie przymusił, nigdy nawet nie myślałem o przymuszaniu drugiej osoby... ale dokładnie tak się czułem.

Odurzenie morfiną ustępowało, co doprowadziło mnie do takiego stanu, że zacząłem czuć łzy wypełniające moje oczy. Wkrótce także moje dłonie stały się mokre. Nagle wokół mnie pojawiły się ramiona i John pociągnął mnie za sobą, zmuszając, bym się położył; ułożył mnie tak, że moja głowa leżała na jego zdrowym ramieniu, zaś on całkowicie oplatał mnie sobą.

\- Ja się tak nie czułem - stwierdził stanowczo. - Ani przez chwilę. Nie wiem, co wydarzyło się w twoim życiu zanim cię poznałem, ale wiem, kim jesteś. Wiem, jaki jesteś. Znam twoje serce, a ty nie byłbyś zdolny do czegoś takiego. Wierz albo nie, ale to nadal było święte.

Co do tego nie miał racji... chociaż w pewien sposób miał. Jedyną świętą rzeczą na naszej podłodze tej upiornej nocy był sam John Watson.

\- Chciałbym ci o wszystkim opowiedzieć - powiedziałem z rozpaczą. - Nie chcę mieć przed tobą sekretów, a ty już i tak wiesz, że jestem, jaki jestem z konkretnych powodów. Ale nawet gdybyś chciał usłyszeć wszystko, każdy szczegół - a nie chcesz, nie, jeśli wiesz, co dla ciebie dobre - nie byłbym w stanie nawet spróbować.

Nie odpowiedział od razu i sądziłem, że się rozgniewał, ale po chwili jego dłoń zaczęła gładzić moje plecy.

\- Mógłbyś opowiedzieć mi po francusku – zaproponował i niemal oślepił mnie jednym ze swoich dość częstych momentów błyskotliwej przenikliwości. Czułem wibracje słów pod swoim policzkiem, w jego piersi. - Nic z tego nie zrozumiem.

I dokładnie tak postąpiłem.

Powiedziałem mu – a on nie pojmował ani słowa – że moja matka zmarła w połogu, kiedy miałem osiem lat. Powiedziałem mu, że moja siostra, Violet, którą od początku kochałem za samo istnienie, a której obecność mogła nas wszystkich wybawić od piekła, odeszła rok później. Obie zostały pochowane w katakumbach kaplicy znajdującej się w pobliżu naszych włości. I powiedziałem mu – chociaż wiele mnie to kosztowało – co wydarzyło się później.

Ale opowiedziałem też Johnowi Watsonowi wiele innych rzeczy; opowiedziałem mu historie smutne i te cudownie radosne. Na przykład opowiedziałem mu o Reginaldzie „Reggiem” Asquithie, idiotycznie zamożnym, bladym, szczupłym, dość kruchym i rdzawowłosym młodym mężczyźnie, z którym mieszkałem szesnaście miesięcy. Nigdy się w Reggiem nie zakochałem, chociaż z perspektywy czasu przypuszczam, że bardzo tego pragnął. Gdy byliśmy sami, nazywałem go Rumieńczykiem, nawiązując do czerwonego odcienia, który zalewał jego skórę podczas naszych energiczniejszych zbliżeń. Reggie całe swoje erotyczne życie skupił wokół jednej fantazji; z grubsza chodziło o to, by odesłano go do gabinetu dyrektora za przyłapanie na masturbacji w kącie klasy. I najwyraźniej nie spotkał przede mną kawalera, który umiałby tak doskonale odegrać nieodzowny akcent dyrektora z Newcastle.

Czy jakaś część opowiastki Reggie'ego była prawdziwa? Tego nie wiem. Jednakże wplótł w nią tyle wysublimowanych, nieprzyzwoitych szczególików, że z upływem czasu nabierałem coraz większych podejrzeń. Mieszkał w pięknym mieszkaniu na Pall Mall i bez mrugnięcia okiem zapłacił za koszmarnie drogą, pilną pomoc dentystyczną, gdy oprych – niejaki Matthews – wybił mi kieł na dworcu Charing Cross. Co więcej, wydał kucharzowi polecenie, by ten ugotował moje ulubione zupy i roześmiał się smutno, kiedy przyrzekłem, że zwrócę mu pieniądze. Nigdy też nie narzekał, podczas gdy ja usiłowałem odzyskać mój dobry wygląd. Życie za darmo pod dachem Reggie'ego nie nadwyrężało mojej dumy, jednakże dżentelmen powinien być w stanie zapłacić za własne leczenie. Ostatecznie przeprowadził się na wieś, by zająć się posiadłościami swej rodziny. Odmówiłem porzucenia Londynu i sam nie miałem złamanego serca – przypuszczam jednak, że on miał. Ale i tak okrutnie za nim tęskniłem.

Opowiedziałem też Johnowi o lordzie Harrym Rogersie. Prawdę mówiąc, ten człowiek był istną antytezą Reggie'ego. Harry był zachwycającym, wysokim blondynem o wytwornym wąsiku i mieszkał w wielkim domu w Londynie wraz ze swoim starym, niedołężnym wujem. Stanowiliśmy absurdalnie piękną parę. Błędnie zakładał, że mnie kocha – i, niestety, wyrażał to na głos, kiedy tylko zbliżał się do spełnienia – po czym wyrzucił mnie z domu po czterech miesiącach. Zasugerowałem mu subtelnie, że _inni_ jurni młodzieniaszkowie, których wciąż zaprasza do mojego... do jego, rzecz jasna... naszego łóżka nieco zakłócają mój sen i że zazwyczaj on mi w zupełności wystarcza. Być może wspomniałem też, że wolałbym odrobinę więcej możliwości wyboru; że nie odpowiada mi, iż prezentuje mi tych dobrze zbudowanych kawalerów, jakby znosił mi serię nieproszonych, choć bardzo ładnie zapakowanych prezentów gwiazdkowych. „Bardzo proszę, kochanie” - mawiał Harry. - „Przyniosłem ci dzisiaj coś ładnego. Co chciałbyś z nim zrobić? Czyż nie jest idealny?”. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, rzeczeni mężczyźni byli idealni i chętni do działania. Ja zatem rozpoczynałem serię dedukcji i intuicyjnego odgadywania, czego też Harry i nowy chłopiec oczekują ode mnie tego popołudnia.

Kiedy moje delikatne sugestie nie przyniosły oczekiwanych rezultatów, pewnego dnia powiedziałem beznamiętnie, że na jakiś czas mam dość takich praktyk. Każde centrum rozkoszy w moim ciele było zmęczone, nie wyłączając mego mózgu. Harry nie zgodził się ze mną. Pamiętam, że powiedziałem – ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko tonem mego ojca – że może nie uwielbiam mego nosa tak bardzo, jak wszyscy inni dookoła, ale nie chcę, by coś mu się stało, a zatem dziękuję bardzo, ale nie chcę umrzeć jako beznosy, pokryty wrzodami szaleniec. Harry odparł, że nigdy w życiu nie spotkał się z taką niewdzięcznością i zaproponował, bym sprawdził, jak długo uda mi się uciekać syfilisowi, kiedy będę służył jako chłopiec do wynajęcia, specjalizujący się w obsługiwaniu kilku mężczyzn naraz. Potem wyrzucił mnie na bruk.

To nagłe rozstanie pchnęło mnie w wyraźnie oczekujące ramiona niejakiego Sidneya Livingstone'a-Blaira, niebieskokrwistego, utalentowanego prawnika, który naprawdę _nie był w stanie_ doznać ulgi, chyba że w proces zaangażowane były moje stopy. To on uznał, że moje ubrania być może doskonale się prezentowały w 1875 roku, ale teraz trzeba dodać kilka drobiazgów w imię mody godnej 1880 roku, po czym zapłacił za całą nową garderobę. Która, jak to ujął, sprawiała, że bardziej przypominałem muzyka-intelektualistę.

Nigdy nie pomyślę o Sydneyu źle, gdyż pewnego dnia, kiedy szliśmy razem przez Convent Garden, moje oczy dostrzegły płat doskonale wypolerowanego drewna. W owym czasie miałem okropne skrzypce, najgorszy rodzaj zastępczego instrumentu z drugiej ręki; Harry wyrzucił me skrzypce za mną na ulicę, więc połamały się na kawałki. Kiedy dostrzegłem starannie rzeźbiony instrument na ulicznym straganie, po prostu _wiedziałem_ , że to stradivarius. W ciągu kilku sekund miałem go w rękach.

Przyjacielski stary Żyd poprosił, żebym zagrał. Powiedział, że nigdy nie sprzedałby tego instrumentu komuś, kto na niego nie zasługuje, muszę więc udowodnić swój talent. Zapewnił mnie, że tego ranka próbowało już czterech innych ludzi, gdyż skrzypce były cenne i miały rozsądną cenę, ale on pozbywał się ich tylko dlatego, że nabawił się artretyzmu w dłoniach, a czuł, że na takim instrumencie należy grać często i genialnie. Zagrałem interludium Christopha Glucka - dokonując w nim znaczących zmian - oraz cygański walc. W połowie walca straganiarz oznajmił, że sprzeda mi instrument. Zapłaciłem, ale już odchodząc, zobaczyłem, że Sydney zostawia na straganie starego Żyda dodatkowe dziesięć funtów. Kiedy mnie dogonił, powiedział, że nigdy nie widział, bym kiedykolwiek patrzył na jakiegoś człowieka tak, jak na te skrzypce. Powiedział też, że to smutne, ale wie, że nigdy tak na niego nie spojrzę. Dwa tygodnie później zakochał się do szaleństwa w pewnym szkockim poecie i znów zostałem sam. Ale byłem bardzo szczęśliwy ze względu na niego. Bardzo pragnął, by ktoś go uwielbiał, a zasługiwał na to.

Powiedziałem Watsonowi, że zamartwiałem się na śmierć, iż będę zmuszony porzucić moje badania krwi; nie było mnie już stać bowiem ani na tymczasowe nory na Montague Street, ani na opłaty za laboratorium. Nie miałem już przecież sponsora, śledztw także nie przybywało. I wtedy mi się udało: wymyśliłem reaktor uruchamiany przez hemoglobinę i przez nic więcej. Sądziłem, że jestem w stanie to zrobić, ale sądzenie i wspięcie się na takie wyżyny chemii to dwie różne rzeczy. Od wieków nie byłem tak szczęśliwy jak wtedy. Nareszcie mi się poszczęściło i to bez niczyjej pomocy.

Potem do laboratorium wszedł Stamford, a towarzyszył mu mężczyzna, którego nigdy wcześniej w tym miejscu nie widziałem. Dżentelmen ten był chudy i wyglądał niezdrowo – pod najbardziej niebieskimi oczami, jakie w życiu widziałem, widniały okropne wory. Jego jedno ramię było sztywne w sposób bolesny i nienaturalny, ale wszystko inne w nim mówiło o najczystszym wdzięku – to, jak stanowczo stawiał jedna nogę przed drugą; to, jak jego szczere, dobrze ukształtowane usta uśmiechały się w nieudawanym zainteresowaniu otoczeniem; to, z jaką łatwością i siłą uścisnął moją dłoń; to, jak jego oceanicznie niebieskie oczy skierowały się na moje ręce i błysnęły rozbawieniem, gdy dostrzegły serię plastrów. Miał wychudłą twarz – choroba czyni z ludźmi takie rzeczy – ale bez wątpienia był piękny. Nie tak jak ja – ja wyglądam nieludzko, jak rzeźba; on był piękny jak obraz Caravaggia. Przed poborem stanowił zapewne zachwycające dzieło sztuki; obecnie był absurdalnie przystojny, a poza tym odznaczał się pociągającą przeszłością. Jego skóra była opalona tak mocno, że nie mogłem mieć wątpliwości, iż jest weteranem z Afganistanu, jednakże został mi przedstawiony jako doktor. To tłumaczyło, dlaczego zmarszczki wokół jego śmiejących się oczu były jednocześnie zmarszczkami dobroci i wielkiego smutku. Jego włosy pojaśniały tak mocno, że na końcach były niemal białe, a starannie przycięte wąsy podkreślały cudowną wyrazistość ust. Dziwnie idealny człowiek stojący przede mną pachniał wodą po goleniu o aromacie koniczyny i porządną, wełnianą odzieżą, która zupełnie do niego nie pasowała; pachniał też poczciwością, zmęczeniem i szczyptą żalu. A kiedy ja albo Stamford odzywaliśmy się, on _słuchał_ – słuchał swoimi uszami, szyją, głową, swoim kręgosłupem, swoimi niebieskimi oczami, całą swoją świadomością. John Watson słuchał swoim sercem. Niczego tak bardzo nie pragnąłem, jak poznać tego człowieka lepiej.

\- Czy właśnie nie wypowiedziałeś mojego imienia? - Zapytał. Nadal słuchał, chociaż nie mógł rozpoznać żadnych słów poza tymi, które odnosiły się wyłącznie do niego. Wciąż uważał na to, co mówię. Nieuważnie gładząca mnie dłoń zatrzymała się.

\- Powiedziałem, że chciałem poznać cię lepiej od momentu, w którym cię pierwszy raz ujrzałem. Byłeś najpiękniejszym, co w życiu widziałem – powiedziałem po angielsku.

\- Cóż za zbieg okoliczności – wymruczał.

Potem, wycieńczony, szybko zasnąłem.

xxx

Nigdy w życiu nie czułem do niczego takiej nienawiści, jak do słońca, które sączyło się przez okna następnego popołudnia, gdy się zbudziłem. Rozłupywało mi głowę niczym topór. Byłem w łóżku sam, nadal rozebrany, lecz strona Watsona była wciąż ciepła. Niespokojnie położyłem dłoń na jego poduszce. Nie było go od ośmiu minut. Najwyżej dziesięciu. Usiadłem i zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy zwymiotuję we własnym łóżku, co byłoby zupełnie nowym poziomem poniżenia, nawet jak na człowieka przyzwyczajonego do nagłych buntów organizmu. Skrzyżowałem nogi i zwiesiłem głowę, próbując powstrzymać pokój od kołysania się jak pokład statku.

Usłyszałem kroki. Do pokoju wszedł Watson, niosąc tacę z serwisem herbacianym. Nie musiał nawet popychać drzwi - nadal były wyważone z zawiasów. Poprzedniego wieczoru w którymś momencie niewątpliwie zamknął na klucz drzwi wejściowe. A może nie. Może pani Hudson teraz już wiedziała, że jestem nie tylko chodzącą uciążliwością, być może dowiedziała się też, że jestem zboczonym dziwadłem. Nie miałem ochoty pytać. Mój przyjaciel miał na sobie koszulę, spodnie i szlafrok, ale nie założył jeszcze kołnierzyka, mankietów ani kamizelki. Nie widziałem rozcięcia na jego brwi, gdyż zaczesał na nie włosy. Uznałem, że może tak jest lepiej. Poza tym wydawał się bardzo zmęczony, jak po krótkim nawrocie gorączki jakieś pół roku wcześniej. Ale jego oczy błyszczały optymizmem i prześwietliły mnie bystro jak promienie z okna.

\- Dobry Boże, wyglądasz potwornie - powiedział przyjaźnie. Usiadł ostrożnie na łóżku, stawiając tacę przed moimi skrzyżowanymi nogami. - Część z tego to oczywiście moja wina, ale bądź tak dobry i nie zapominaj, że przyciskałeś mnie do podłogi jak pierwszorzędny zapaśnik. Tak czy inaczej - bardzo cię przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz. Jednakże wydaje mi się, że to cię odrobinę wyrwało z marazmu i za to przepraszać nie zamierzam. Myślisz, że jeśli naleję ci herbaty, dasz radę utrzymać ją w żołądku?

\- Nie - wymamrotałem. - Nic nie myślę. Na myślenie na razie mnie nie stać.

\- Zatem będziemy mieli niespodziankę.

Cud nad cudami, ale udało mi się wziąć filiżankę w dłoń i nie rozlać zawartości na kolana. Uznaję to za jedno z moich największych osiągnięć. Zaraz obok mego chemicznego sukcesu w badaniach krwi.

\- Wreszcie znalazłem morfinę - powiedział, sam biorąc mały łyk Darjeelinga.

\- Ty... _co_?

\- Nie, nie wziąłem jej. Odeszła już wraz ze śmieciarzem.

\- Bogu niech będą dzięki za Jego odpowiednio wielkie i małe łaski.

\- Bardzo sprytnie: wyżłobienie dziury w kolejnych warstwach gazet i złożenie ich znów wszystkich razem. Kiedy wreszcie zasnąłeś, szukałem ponad godzinę. Nigdy bym jej nie znalazł, gdybyś nie zostawił strzykawki na wierzchu sterty.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś ją znalazł.

\- Wiem. Hipokryta.

\- Johnie Watsonie, to ostatni z moich grzechów. Naprawdę ostatni.

Spojrzał na mnie. Za dużo niebieskiego, za dużo słońca, za dużo szczerości. Znów zwiesiłem głowę.

\- To nie była twoja wina.

\- Jak możesz tak mówić?

\- Z wielką łatwością, bo to prawda. Tak, przyszedł tu, szukając twej pomocy, ale doradziłeś mu największą ostrożność, a on to zignorował. Co sobie myślał, dając się zwabić na Embankment, gdzie nie chronił go nawet tłum? Kim by nie byli mordercy, to cwane diabły. Poza tym, Holmes, nawet gdybyś z nim był, skąd wiesz, co by się wydarzyło? Może bym cię stracił. Kto wie? Wiem tylko tyle, że nikt poza tobą nie potraktowałby jego historii tak poważnie i nie uznałby, że naprawdę grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo.

Ośmieliłem się znów na niego spojrzeć. Jakim cudem tak współczująca dusza wylądowała w ciele półboga, przekracza moje możliwości pojmowania. Jednakże to, jak ten półbóg znalazł się w moim łóżku, jest jeszcze większą zagadką.

\- Masz przedziwną minę – uśmiechnął się.

\- Zastanawiam się po prostu, czy warto byłoby urazić ranę na mojej wardze i pocałować cię, aż poczułbyś to w koniuszkach palców.

Uśmiechnął się szerzej, ale pokręcił głową.

\- Mam dość patrzenia, jak krwawisz. Chcesz obejrzeć swoją pocztę? Byłem zbyt zmartwiony, by cokolwiek otwierać w twoim imieniu.

Przejrzałem telegramy i koperty, które mi wręczył. Jedna wyglądała szczególnie: nie było na niej znaczka, a papier był dziwnie przycięty. Gdy ją otworzyłem, wypadło pięć pestek pomarańczy. Słowa „BÓG MI ŚWIADKIEM ŻE ZOSTALIŚCIE OSTRZEŻENI” namazano zamaszystymi kapitalikami na wewnętrznej stronie.

\- To – powiedział wolno Watson – nie wydaje mi się dowcipem.

Pospiesznie wręczyłem mu groźbę i poszukałem dalej. Były jeszcze dwie - w każdej kopercie znajdowały się pestki pomarańczy; łatwo było zgadnąć chronologię, mimo braku znaczka. Na jednej napisano: „UKRYCIE SIĘ PRZED OSTRZEŻENIEM ZLEKCEWAŻONYM DRAŻNI WSZECHMOCNEGO”, co zrobiło na mnie wrażenie okropną składnią, lecz było dość czytelne, zaś na drugiej: „ZBLIŻA SIĘ WASZA OSTATNIA GODZINA”. Wszystkie telegramy były natomiast od Lestrade'a, który próbował zachęcić mnie do tego, żebym znów zaczął ścigać przestępców. Spojrzawszy na koperty z pestkami nabrałem pewności co do dwóch rzeczy: po pierwsze, stanowiły dzieło szaleńca. Ponadto znaleźliśmy się w okropnym położeniu.

\- Co z tym wszystkim zrobimy? - spytał mój przyjaciel z całkowitym spokojem. - Holmes, oddaj mi filiżankę, zaraz zniszczysz własną trzydniową pocztę.

Usiłowałem głęboko oddychać. Nie dlatego, że przerażali mnie szubrawcy – lub szubrawiec – którzy zamordowali Johna Openshawa, lecz dlatego, że byłem wściekły, cierpiałem mdłości i zacząłem przygotowywać się do wstania. Nie wiedziałem, jak mi pójdzie to zadanie, jednakże nie mogłem się dłużej opierać.

\- Doktorze, musisz zrobić dla mnie trzy rzeczy. Dokładnie w tej chwili.

\- Twoje życzenie jest moim rozkazem – odparł poważnie.

\- Proszę, przede wszystkim znajdź moje ubrania – jakiekolwiek ci się podobają – i przynieś je tutaj. Wiem, że przekładasz zdejmowanie ich nad zakładanie i nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru robić z ciebie kamerdynera, ale...

\- Wiesz, stanowisko twojego kamerdynera akurat mógłbym rozważyć – przerwał mi. Odstawił obie nasze filiżanki na tacę i wstał, zmierzając do mojej garderoby. Uśmiechał się przy tym szelmowsko. - Jestem niezmiernie ciekawy, co w twoim przekonaniu należałoby do moich obowiązków, gdybym był osobistym dżentelmenem dżentelmena. Drugie zadanie?

\- Wyślij telegram do Lestrade'a; napisz mu, by spotkał się tu ze mną jak najszybciej. Chyba nie będę jeszcze w stanie sam się nigdzie wybrać, ale jemu nigdy nie przeszkadzało przychodzenie do mnie.

\- Zrobione - powiedział, zdejmując z wieszaka szary, francuski garnitur, który kupił mi Sydney (moja figura nie zmieniła się bardzo, odkąd zamieszkałem na Baker Street z Watsonem). Przewiesił sobie przez ramię marynarkę i spodnie i szukał reszty rzeczy na wieszakach i półkach.

\- Trzecie polecenie ci się nie spodoba – ostrzegłem go i spojrzałem na niego, mając nadzieję, że w mojej twarzy odbija się całe moje serce.

Watson zawahał się i zdjął z wieszaka czystą, białą koszulę. Jego oczy zapłonęły.

\- Chcesz kokainy, prawda?

\- Chcę wstać, nie bojąc się, że żołądek wyskoczy mi gardłem – odparłem, kręcąc głową z taką determinacją, że niemal spadła mi z karku. - Chcę znaleźć zabójców Openshawa i nie dać się przy okazji zabić. Chcę cię chronić i nie zemdleć pięć kroków od łóżka. Chcę to wszystko naprostować i...

\- Jeśli znajdę twoją kokainę i ci ją przyniosę... czy przysięgniesz, że zjesz coś, kiedy tylko specyfik zacznie działać?

To nie było wymarzone rozwiązanie. Jednakże nawet jeśli zwrócę posiłek, będzie to mała cena za prawdziwy gest dobrej woli.

\- Zjem, cokolwiek przede mną postawisz. Tyle tylko, że ten posiłek może pojawić się ponownie.

\- Nie pojawi się – westchnął. - Masz rację co do kokainy. Jeśli zażyjesz odpowiednią dawkę, będziesz w stanie funkcjonować. Oto twoje ubrania. Czy najpierw mam pomóc ci się przebrać, czy też wysłać telegram do Lestrade'a?

\- Kocham cię. Jesteś najidealniejszym stworzeniem boskim. Napisz do Lestrade'a, a potem wróć, by pożartować z tego, jak wiele udało mi się osiągnąć. Podczas gdy będziesz telegrafował do Lestrade'a, pamiętaj, że cię kocham. A kiedy będziesz wracał, zabierz swój rewolwer.

\- Przypomnij mi jedną rzecz. - Pochylił się, by pocałować ten kącik moich ust, który nie został zraniony. - Co też mam pamiętać, gdy będę telegrafował do Lestrade'a?

\- Kocham cię.

\- Zupełnie nie mogę tego pojąć – wymamrotał, śmiejąc się do siebie. Potrząsnął głową, kierując się do drzwi. - Fakt, że ktoś cię wcześniej miał dla siebie i pozwolił ci odejść, jest dla mnie źródłem nieustannego zaskoczenia. Cześć im i chwała, ale więcej ich nie będzie. Ja sam jestem człowiekiem rozsądnym.

xxx

Kiedy przyjechał Lestrade, byłem gotów, by go przyjąć. Watson stwierdził – a ja całkowicie się z nim zgodziłem – że niesłusznie chciałem zacząć dzień od ubrania się. Gorąca kąpiel – której zażyłem już po kokainie, lecz przed nałożeniem odzieży, z wydatną pomocą Doktora – bardzo mi pomogła. Ostatecznie higiena jest dla mnie bardzo istotna; po umyciu się niemal zupełnie wróciłem do siebie. A przynajmniej na tyle, na ile mogłem do siebie wrócić, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę, że wyglądałem, jakbym przez trzy dni zażywał toksyczne substancje i nic nie jadł. Co nie odbiegało od prawdy.

Ach nie, wykreślmy to z protokołu – wyglądałem, jakbym wrócił do siebie, ale Lestrade wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Wpadł przez drzwi z ważną, pełną poczucia misji miną i zatrzymał się w pół kroku, widząc mnie przy stole, kończącego miskę najpodlejszej zupy w historii ludzkości. Lestrade spojrzał na moją twarz, na wyważone drzwi wiodące do mojej sypialni i zrobił najbardziej niezwykłą rzecz, jaką w życiu widziałem. Ten czyn sprawił, że musiałem zmienić swoją koncepcję na temat jego osobowości. Mianowicie nie zrobił nic. Założył ramiona na piersi i zerknął na Doktora.

\- Nie mogłem złapać taksówki. Inaczej dotarłbym tu wcześniej – powiedział, odchrząknąwszy. - Doktorze, pańska wiadomość wyglądała na pilną. Łotry od pestek pomarańczy znów uderzyły?

\- Musieli śledzić Openshawa, gdy tu przybył. - Watson kiwnął głową, ściskając podaną przez Lestrade'a dłoń. Wymieniliśmy spojrzenia przepełnione wdzięcznością – byliśmy niezwykle radzi, że naszego dobrego inspektora nie zainteresowały wyważone drzwi. - Może teraz każdy, kto chciał mu pomóc, znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- A więc, panie Holmes... - kontynuował Lestrade – o ile dobrze rozumiem...

\- Wróciłem do zawodu, nie spędziłem miło czasu, który minął, od kiedy ostatnio się widzieliśmy i dotrzemy do sedna sprawy, kiedy już podzielimy się wszelkimi informacjami? - Przerwałem mu przez wzgląd na efektywność.

\- Owszem – odparł gładko. - Plus: o ile dobrze rozumiem, w tym imbryku nadal jest trochę herbaty. Właśnie to chciałem powiedzieć. Musiałem porzucić mój własny napój – gorący i parujący – na biurku.

Nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu, który przemknął mi przez twarz. Watson zdusił wybuch śmiechu i usiadł, przysunąwszy krzesło dla inspektora. Pochyliliśmy się wszyscy nad niepokojąco zwyczajną kopertą. Lestrade nalał sobie herbaty i opowiedział, czego się dowiedział pod moją nieobecność.

Nietrudno jest zgadnąć, że w gruncie rzeczy nie dowiedział się niczego. Nie było żadnego fizycznego dowodu, którym można by połączyć jakiegoś podejrzanego z mostem. Żadnych świadków. Openshaw został okradziony, ale już po wszystkim i, poniekąd, w drugim rzucie – jego zegarek został odkryty u znanego sępa, który głupio próbował go sprzedać już nazajutrz. Sępa zabrano na przesłuchanie, ale nie przypomniał sobie niczego szczególnego. Ot, wciąż ciepły trup wyglądający z wody. O ile to możliwe, jeszcze mniej wiedzieliśmy o motywie. Nikt nie miał powodu, by żywić urazę do Johna Openshawa – jak sam powiedział, wiódł spokojne życie, a jego sąsiedzi ze wsi pod Londynem lubili go ogromnie.

\- Zastanawiam się... - westchnął Lestrade po godzinie opowiadania o nieistniejących dowodach. Nadal pochylaliśmy się we trzech nad stołem, ale teraz herbatę zastąpiła ciepła brandy.

\- To dobry początek. – Nie mogłem powstrzymać prychnięcia.

\- Chodzi o pogodę. - Nie udało mi się zbić go z tropu. - Tamtej nocy. Lało jak z cebra, pamięta pan, doktorze Watson? Nie przypominam sobie takiej burzy w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat. Sam byłem na zewnątrz. Nie widziałem własnej wyciągniętej ręki, a co dopiero tego, co znajdowało się kilka metrów przede mną. Przypuszcza pan, panie Holmes, że ktoś śledził Openshawa, więc zabójca odkrył pański dom i pański udział w sprawie. Zgadzam się z panem. Moje pytanie jednak brzmi: _jak_? Jak, skoro dorożki prawie nie jeździły, a na ulicy było ciemno choć oko wykol?

Faktycznie, jak?

I wtedy – błysk. Często mi się to zdarza: nagle wszystkie elementy zaczynają do siebie pasować. Pestki pomarańczy. Burza. Wieś. Mój chłopiec na posyłki.

\- Billy! - Wciągnąłem gwałtownie powietrze.

Nie było go w pomieszczeniu, nie mógł więc mnie usłyszeć. Doktor i inspektor obserwowali mnie, gdy rzuciłem się w stronę dzwonka i zadzwoniłem gwałtownie. Wymienili zdumione spojrzenia, ale zachowali milczenie. Wiedzieli, co oznacza moje podekscytowanie. Po dwóch minutach stanął przed nami Billy, a ja, rozradowany faktem, że zrozumiałem powiązanie, nawet nie zauważyłem, iż stoję na dywanie, a nie siedzę zgarbiony w krześle jak inwalida.

\- Billy, te koperty – zwróciłem się do niego, unosząc w dłoni przedmioty. - Doręczono je osobiście, tak?

\- Tak jest, sir. - Pokiwał głową. Nie wydawał się sądzić, że coś jest nie tak z moim wyglądem. Chłopak już i tak uważał, że biorę udział w każdej wartej tego przygodzie na tym świecie. Na szczęście, chyba nie zauważył, że od kilku dni nie wyszedłem z domu. - Najpierw taki mały obdartus. Pewno ktoś dał mu kilka pensów. Potem inny obdartus, a potem pomywaczka.

\- Czy ten chłopiec dostarczył pierwszy list w noc tej strasznej burzy? A może kolejnej nocy?

Zmarszczył czoło i zacisnął wargi. Z przerażeniem zdałem sobie sprawę, że naśladuje w tym mnie samego. Dzięki Bogu za obecność Doktora, inaczej w ciągu dwóch lat dorobilibyśmy się miniaturowego cygańskiego detektywa.

\- Skończyłem już szorowanie podłóg i wtedy zawołano mnie do drzwi i wręczono pierwszą kopertę. No to noc przed burzą, panie Holmes. Wtorek wieczór.

Zaraz po tym, jak wróciliśmy z Norbury. Dokładnie tak sądziłem. W tym momencie, ku memu głębokiemu niezadowoleniu, zorientowałem się, że od śmierci mego ojca nie sprawdzałem w ogóle korespondencji. Ale przecież widziałem pierwszą kopertę. Leżała i zbierała kurz. Tak czy inaczej, była to istotna poszlaka. Moja wiedza wciąż była fragmentaryczna, ale teraz już wiedziałem, gdzie szukać odpowiedzi. Sądziliśmy, że groźba jest późniejsza, gdyż nie było znaczka pocztowego i natychmiast połączyliśmy ją z Openshawem. To bagno było jednak znacznie bardziej grząskie.

„Pestki. Suszone pestki pomarańczy” - nie ustępował mój mózg. - „Pięć pestek”.

\- Chwileczkę, panie Holmes – powiedział Lestrade, stając wraz ze mną przed Billym. - Jak ktoś mógł panu grozić z powodu powiązań z człowiekiem, którego jeszcze pan nie spotkał?

\- To niemożliwe – powiedział zza stołu Watson, patrząc w przestrzeń. Brzmiał niemal jak ja. - A zatem zagrożono nam z innych powodów.

\- Billy, bardzo ci dziękuję – powiedziałem, ściskając dłoń chłopca i wkładając w nią monetę. - Wykazałeś się w tej sprawie nieocenioną pomocą. Bądź pewien, nie zapomnę ci tego.

Jego twarz przybrała uroczy odcień różu.

\- To mój obowiązek, panie Holmes. Tak sobie myślę, że kiedy się pracuje dla pryncypała, który ma do czynienia z niebezpieczeństwami – dla zbawcy miasta – trzeba być bardzo sprytnym.

\- Bardzo słusznie – potwierdził Lestrade. Nie uśmiechał się. Jednakże tak bardzo próbował się nie uśmiechnąć, że w sumie nie było żadnej różnicy. Wiedział o tym, ja o tym wiedziałem, a on wiedział, że ja wiem. Dokładnie dlatego się nie-uśmiechał.

Zastanawiałem się, jak zapaść się pod ziemię, a potem porzuciłem ten zamiar. Nieznośny chłopak odwrócił się, by wyjść, z sześciopensówką w kieszeni. Zwróciłem się do mych towarzyszy. Kwestię Billy'ego trzeba było pominąć, nasze życia były zagrożone, a ja chciałem żyć, by Lestrade mógł mi podokuczać.

\- Lestrade, niech pan będzie tak dobry, wyciągnie notatki i opisze mi całą służbę świętej pamięci pana Openshawa. Nie obchodzi mnie, że nie powiedzieli panu nic pomocnego. Chcę, by opisał pan ich wygląd.

Usiadł w fotelu Watsona i bardzo znacząco nie spojrzał na notatnik. Splótł ze sobą dłonie.

\- Oczywiście, panie Holmes. Kamerdynerem jest niejaki Harrington. Starszy człowiek, pochodzi z Sussex, krótkowidz, sądząc po stanie zębów, bardzo lubi słodycze.

\- Proszę dalej.

\- Kucharka... pani Marble. Lubuje się w kieliszku sherry – albo trzech – przed kolacją, ale poza tym jest całkowicie niegroźną, wymizerowaną kobietą. Pięćdziesiąt dwa lata; Irlandka, sądząc po akcencie, jej mąż zmarł dość wcześnie i zostawił ją bez środków do życia.

\- Dalej – wymruczałem, patrząc z napięciem w dywan. Zapaliłem papierosa i zacząłem krążyć po pokoju.

\- Ochmistrzyni chyba bardziej pana zainteresuje. Niejaka panna Olivia Washington, córka poprzedniej kucharki wuja Openshawa, o ile dobrze rozumiem, już nieżyjącej. Była małą dziewczynką, kiedy jej matka zaakceptowała ofertę pracy i przeniosła się z Ameryki, a gdy dorosła, została na dworze. Pochodzenie murzyńskie, przyjechała z Georgii. Następnie...

\- Panna Washington – przerwałem mu. - Jest piękna, prawda?

Lestrade lekko poczerwieniał, ale zaraz przywrócił się do porządku.

\- Niespotykanie. Jest też jedyną służącą, która mieszka w pokoju odchodzącym od głównego korytarza, na piętrze, w głównym domu, a nie w skrzydle dla służby. Być może między nią a Openshawem istniało jakieś porozumienie. Ale inni służący nawet słówkiem nie zająknęli się, że coś im nie odpowiadało, więc nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Co do panny Washington – nikt bardziej od niej nie przeżywa śmierci Openshawa. Ona jest z całą pewnością niewinna, panie Holmes, jeśli to pan sugeruje. Jest niepocieszona.

\- Ale sąsiedzi Openshawa, jego służba, przyjaciele... wiedzieli o bliskości między panną Washington a jej pracodawcą? Chodziły różne plotki?

\- To się rozumie samo przez się. Ale były to plotki raczej przyjazne. Dziewczyna jest czarująca i wszyscy zdają się za nią przepadać. Szczerze mówiąc, kończąc ją przesłuchiwać, sam zacząłem ją lubić. Zajmuje się działalnością charytatywną, piecze ciasta na różne okazje i roznosi zupę inwalidom. Wszyscy, którzy ją poznają, są nią oczarowani. Panie Holmes, zapewniam pana: panna Washington nie ma nic wspólnego ze śmiercią Openshawa.

\- Masz rację, Lestrade. A zarazem się mylisz.

\- Holmes – ponaglił mnie Watson. - Co ty sugerujesz?

\- Czy nigdy – zapytałem – nie słyszeliście o Ku Klux Klanie?

Proszę Państwa, mój mózg wreszcie zaczął działać.

I nagle skupiłem na sobie całą uwagę. Lestrade i Watson patrzyli na mnie nie z powodu tego, co powiedziałem – a co było nonsensem dla jakiegokolwiek Anglika poza kryminologami, zaś ja byłem jedynym kryminologiem w pokoju – ale dlatego, że na ślepo sięgnąłem po szalik, zarzuciłem na siebie płaszcz i – rzuciwszy ledwo napoczętego papierosa do kominka – zbierałem się do wyjścia.

\- Nie – przyznał Lestrade, sięgając po własny płaszcz. - Czy powinienem...

\- Lestrade, musi pan tu zostać – zaprotestowałem, okręcając się w miejscu. - Watsonie, ty też. Proszę. Wymknę się tyłem, przejdę przez płot i poproszę mego starszego brata o bardzo ważną przysługę. Wy wyjmijcie swoje pistolety i połóżcie je tak, żeby były pod ręką. Oczywiście, o ile może pan zostać do mego powrotu, Lestrade. Jestem w stanie wyjść z domu niepostrzeżenie, a cały czas czeka na nas zdeprawowany wariat. Poza domem grozi wam wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, jeśli będziecie się upierać, by mi towarzyszyć. To doprawdy błogosławieństwo, że od trzech dni nie ruszyłem się z domu. Doktorze, pozwól mi porozmawiać z Mycroftem, a po powrocie wytłumaczę wszystko tobie i Lestrade'owi.

\- Holmes, nie podoba mi się to – powiedział Watson stanowczo.

\- Nie ma czasu do stracenia, a wszystko zależy od tego, jak szybko dotrę do London Bridge i wrócę. Zaufaj mi, nie zawiodę cię. Lestrade – proszę tylko, by pan tu pozostał.

W tym momencie każda cząsteczka mnie wznosiła błagania przed Geoffrey'em Lestrade'em. Błagała jego nudne, brązowe włosy, nudną, drobną twarz, nudną, tweedową kamizelkę i nudne, brązowe buty. Ten irytujący człowiek-mysz po prostu musiał strzec mego domu pod moją nieobecność. Inaczej nie mógłbym nigdzie iść. „Proszę” - krzyczały cząsteczki mojego ciała - „Zostań tu, zostań z nim. Chroń go. On nie zna strachu, ale to jeszcze nie daje pewności, że nie zawiedzie go zdrowie. A ty możesz być bardzo prostolinijny, ale jesteś też uważny, praktyczny i skupiony. Proszę”. Jednocześnie nie mogłem wyjaśnić, dlaczego bezpieczeństwo Watsona tyle dla mnie znaczy, więc błagalna mina błyskawicznie zmieniła się w prośbę o przysługę między dwoma zawodowcami. Efekt musiał być bez wątpienia dziwaczny.

Inspektor Lestrade patrzył na mnie przez krótką chwilę. Potem skinął głową. Skrzyżował ramiona w sposób, który oznaczał „tak” od dnia, w którym go poznałem.

\- Z przyjemnością na pana poczekam, panie Holmes. We dwóch bezpieczniej. Chciałbym powiedzieć to samo w odniesieniu do pana, ale...

\- W moim przypadku to powiedzenie się nie sprawdzi – zapewniłem go. - Nigdy wcześniej w pojedynkę nie byłem o tyle bezpieczniejszy. Lestrade, niech pan mi powie, jaki adres podał John Openshaw? Nigdy go nie przeczytałem.

\- Mieszkał w posiadłości swojego wuja. Na wsi, niedaleko Norbury – odpowiedział z uzasadnionym zdumieniem inspektor.

\- Norbury?! - wykrzyknął Watson.

\- Ależ oczywiście. Do widzenia, panowie – zawołałem od progu. - Zobaczymy się za najwyżej trzy godziny.

\- Holmes – powiedział Watson groźnym tonem. - Pozwól mi...

\- Nie. Wrócę najszybciej, jak to będzie możliwe.

To była przysięga, a nie zwykłe stwierdzenie. Wiedział o tym. Co więcej, mój przyjaciel pokłada we mnie na tyle duże zaufanie, że pozwala sobą komenderować, gdy okoliczności wymagają wykorzystania moich unikalnych umiejętności. Kocham go za to równie mocno, jak za wszystko inne. Czekałem, aż John Watson potwierdzi skinieniem głowy – tylko przez ułamek sekundy, by wiedział, że pragnąłbym jego towarzystwa i że wrócę bezpiecznie – po czym zbiegłem po schodach, przemierzyłem tylne podwórko porośnięte platanami i ruszyłem w noc, z twarzą ukrytą pod szalikiem.

xxx

W międzyczasie zapadły ciemności. Zapyziałość okolicy, w której mieszka mój brat, przygnębia mnie za dnia, a co dopiero w nocy. Ten niesmak pozbawił mnie niepewności, którą bym normalnie odczuł – nie zapomniałem wszak jeszcze o moim okropnym wybuchu podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania. Bez zawahania zadzwoniłem do drzwi, po czym tylko stałem, wbijając wzrok w mą dłoń i wbrew rozsądkowi mając nadzieję, że może cały ten epizod tylko mi się przyśnił... że nigdy nie zasugerowałem, iż mój brat miałby ochotę dla hecy obić mi plecy czymś ciężkim.

Mycroft długo nie otwierał drzwi. Kiedy w końcu mnie ujrzał, odsunął się, by mnie wpuścić, ale jego twarz pozostała obojętna. To musiało od niego wymagać sporo wysiłku, ale jest jeszcze bardziej opanowany niż ja.

\- Jak przebiegł pogrzeb? - zapytałem.

\- Ponuro. Niełatwo. Było mało gości. Co tu robisz?

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Uniósł brwi.

\- Ach tak? Sądziłem, że to już pieśń przeszłości, skoro jestem teraz... „panem na włościach”?

Skrzywiłem się. Zasługiwałem na to i miałem tego świadomość. Ale stawka było życie kilku osób, w tym moje własne i kogoś innego – o wiele ważniejszego.

\- Zadarłem z pewnymi ciekawymi ludźmi – wyznałem.

\- No cóż, to była tylko kwestia czasu. Myślmy racjonalnie. Biorąc pod uwagę twój styl życia...

\- Nie, nie homoseksualnymi. Ciekawymi. Niebezpiecznymi. Mycrofcie, potrzebuję cię. Proszę.

Z jego potężnej piersi wydarło się westchnienie. Zerknął na zegarek. To, co z niego wyczytał, bardzo go wzburzyło. Rzucił mu zimne, wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Wyglądasz jak straszydło. Przerazisz współlokatorów, z którymi dzielę nędzę. Sherlocku, zamierzasz wejść czy też będę jeszcze długo stał w otwartych drzwiach w pozie wyraźnie sugerującej, że zapraszam cię do środka?

\- Nie sądziłem, że będziesz chciał, bym wszedł – szepnąłem.

\- Na miłość boską, dziecko drogie, wejdź, zanim się przewrócę.

Wszedłem. Wrócił do swego biurka, obskurnego, drewnianego, zużytego mebla, na którym leżała sterta papierów i paliły się trzy świece. Znów pracował przy świetle świec – bez wątpienia nad kilkoma zagadnieniami naraz. Mycroft nienawidzi blasku świec – męczą mu się od niego oczy – ale nie cierpi też marnować pieniędzy na gaz. Z zaciekawieniem spojrzałem na leżące na wierzchu dokumenty, zaś on natychmiast przykrył je wielkim atlasem i spiorunował mnie wzrokiem. Następnie kiwnął głową w stronę stojącego obok krzesła. Usiłowałem wyglądać, jakby skorzystanie z niego było moim własnym pomysłem i założyłem nogę na nogę. Nie oszukałem go.

\- To doprawdy idiotyczne – powiedział surowo. - Jestem pozbawionym jakichkolwiek perspektyw podrzędnym pracownikiem, nigdy nie dane mi będzie sięgnąć po tytuły czy zaszczyty, zarabiam żałosną pensję, a tu proszę, spójrz tylko na fale informacji, którymi wszyscy mnie zalewają. Powinienem zorganizować triumfalny przemarsz. Każdy departament zdecydował się obarczyć mnie swoimi problemami, jakbym był w stanie przecinać węzły gordyjskie.

\- Jestem pewien, że byłbyś w stanie.

\- Pochlebstwa nic ci nie dadzą, młody człowieku. W coś ty się wpakował?

Opowiedział mu, kończąc słowami „Ku Klux Klan”.

Zagwizdał.

\- Rzeczywiście, wpadłeś po same uszy. Powiedz proszę, że idąc tu, byłeś ostrożny?

\- Oczywiście, ale muszę wiedzieć, skąd wziął się przeciwnik. Sądzę, że przybył śladem córki Effie Munro, Lucy, gdyż pierwsze ostrzeżenie uzyskałem po tej sprawie, ale muszę zdobyć informacje o pasażerach. Przypłynęli statkiem o nazwie „Samotna Gwiazda”. Tyle mogę zrobić sam nazajutrz, gdy otworzą się biura, ale tylko ty możesz wykorzystać kontakty w Whitehall, by zidentyfikować osoby, których przynależność do Klanu jest pewna lub prawdopodobna. Skłaniam się ku przypuszczeniu, że członek Klanu, przybyły tym samym statkiem i niewątpliwie zupełnie obłąkany, podążył za Lucy Hebron do Norbury, zastanawiając się, czemu podróżuje ona w towarzystwie białej niani. Tam jednak zwróciła jego uwagę jeszcze większa obraza jego wrażliwości, rozgrywająca się w pobliskim domostwie. John Openshaw miał ochmistrzynię o afrykańskich korzeniach. Powiedziano mi, że to piękna kobieta. To, czy faktycznie żyli w grzechu, nie ma znaczenia – dla żądnego mordu szaleńca choćby podejrzenie oznaczało śmierć. Lepiej zapobiegać temu, co uważał za zbrodnię Effie Munro, niż zastanawiać się, jak dorwać dobrze strzeżoną małą dziewczynkę. A teraz zwrócił swoją wyłączną uwagę na twego młodszego brata, dzięki któremu zjednoczyli się członkowie domostwa Munro. Być może nawet zdawał sobie sprawę, że Openshaw zasięgnął mojej porady. Ten łotr uważa mnie za nemesis. Proszę cię, byś wybrał jednego czy dwóch podejrzanych z listy pasażerów, kontaktując się z amerykańską policją.

Mycroft pokiwał ponuro głową, notując coś swoim pająkowatym pismem na marginesie jednego z dokumentów.  
\- Prześlesz mi listę pasażerów telegrafem?

\- Najszybciej jak będę w stanie.

\- A gdzie twój doktor Watson?

\- W domu. Z naładowanym pistoletem w dłoni i inspektorem policji u boku. Muszę do niego wracać.

\- Oczywiście, że musisz. Zawiadomię odpowiednie instytucje, że ostatnio w kraju pojawiło się nader podejrzane indywiduum. Kiedy tylko dowiem się czegoś od amerykańskich władz, natychmiast wyślę ci telegram.

\- Dziękuję ci za pomoc – westchnąłem. - Nie sądziłem, że...

\- Kiedyż to odmówiłem ci pomocy, nawet gdy o nią _nie poprosiłeś_? Teraz poprosiłeś mnie dwukrotnie.

\- Po tym, co powiedziałem, prośba nie wydawała mi się tak oczywista.

Jego twarz złagodniała.

\- Nie możemy nic poradzić na to, kim jesteśmy, Sherlocku. Mamy wpływ tylko na to co – i jak często – robimy. Zapewniam cię, że nie jesteś w stanie zrobić niczego, co pozbawiłoby cię mego przywiązania. Ponadto zawiadomienie Ameryki o sprawie Klanu będzie wprost pasjonujące w porównaniu do innych rzeczy, którymi powinienem się zająć. Być może będzie to najprzyjemniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek dla ciebie zrobiłem. Bo nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby przyjemne było wykradanie klucza od strychu i przemycanie dla ciebie surowych marchewek i pozostałości zapiekanego mięsa.

Poczułem, jak w moim gardle narasta przeklęta gula. Natychmiast ją przełknąłem.

\- Do tej pory nie cierpię surowych marchewek i zapiekanego mięsa – przyznałem.

\- W ogóle ci się nie dziwię.

\- Nigdy ci za to nie podziękowałem. Myślę, że gdyby ciebie tam nie było, postradałbym zmysły jak ojciec.

\- Za nic nie musisz mi dziękować – odparł cicho. - Nigdy nie musisz mi dziękować. Jesteś na całe życie zobowiązany tylko do dbania o projekt, który zacząłem... to znaczy o samego siebie. Do diabła, Sherlocku, coś ty ze sobą zrobił? Nie będzie przesadą powiedzenie, że wyglądasz jak ktoś, kto już niemal przekroczył próg śmierci.

\- Brakuje mi do niego jeszcze kilku kroków. - Usiłowałem się uśmiechnąć, ale zapomniałem o rozcięciu wargi i tylko się skrzywiłem.

Nikt nie umie wzdychać tak głęboko jak mój brat. A to westchnięnie było głębokie nawet jak na niego.

\- Koniec z żartami. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli ktoś cię tknie przez resztę naszego życia, będzie musiał policzyć się ze mną? Powiedz więc, kto cię uderzył?

Zawahałem się. Znów westchnął – tym razem towarzyszyło temu rozłożenie ramion i przesunięcie dłońmi po obwisłej twarzy.

\- Będę próbował, Mycrofcie – obiecałem mu. - Nie mogłem tego szczerze powiedzieć wczoraj, ale teraz... rozmawiałem z moim przyjacielem. Z Doktorem. I spróbuję. Spróbuję... bardziej o siebie dbać.

\- Twój przyjaciel – zastanowił się Mycroft i złączył opuszki palców. - Chyba lubię twojego przyjaciela. Wydaje mi się stabilny. I jest dwa razy lepszym człowiekiem niż reszta twoich... znajomości. Z nielicznymi wyjątkami. Proszę, powiedz, że twoja warga nie ma nic...

\- Na miłość boską, Mycrofcie! Jestem inwertytą, nie masochistą! - odparłem z naciskiem. - Znałem kilku masochistów. Zaufaj mi, nie patrzysz na jednego z nich.

\- Sherlocku, chociaż opowieść o masochistach, których znałeś – bez wątpienia w sensie biblijnym, jestem pozbawiony złudzeń – byłaby bez wątpienia bardzo zajmująca, chciałbym tylko mieć pewność, że on jest dla ciebie dobry.

\- Jest cudowny – wymamrotałem. - Jedyny człowiek, jakiego znałem, który traktuje mnie równie dobrze jak ty.

Skinął głową.

\- A więc wracaj do niego. I wyślij mi telegram, kiedy tylko będziesz coś wiedział.

Ruszyłem w stronę drzwi, po czym zatrzymałem się w pół kroku. Nagle spłynęło na mnie oświecenie. Jak to bywa, napełniło mnie ono wstydem.

\- Mycrofcie, czy byłoby ci dużo łatwiej, gdybym wziął z tobą udział w uroczystości?

Zastanowił się. Samo to wystarczyło, bym uzyskał odpowiedź. Przekląłem się siedemsetny raz w ciągu tego tygodnia. A jednak czekałem na jego odpowiedź. Wstał i podszedł do mnie.

\- Nie powinienem był cię o to prosić, _petit frère_ – stwierdził. - A z perspektywy czasu myślę, że nie, nie byłoby mi łatwiej. Myślałbym tylko o tym, jak zapewnić ci spokój i nie dopuścić do gardła Remy'ego Vernera. Nawiasem mówiąc, pytał o ciebie. Chciałby zaprosić cię na obiad w swoim klubie chirurgów. Powinieneś się zgodzić i trochę się zemścić.

Mój brat wydaje się dużo starszy niż ja. Moje szare oczy są czasem tak błyszczące, że aż metaliczne i doskonale o tym wiem – oczy mego brata są koloru węgla. Mycroft urodził się na Kontynencie, siedem lat przede mną, i nigdy o tym nie rozmawiamy, ale sądzę, że między nim i mną oraz między mną i moją siostrą matka przeżyła kilka poronień. Gdy położyli ją w ziemi, miała zaledwie trzydzieści dwa lata. Ale to nie siedem lat jest odpowiedzialnych za wygląd Mycrofta. Jakimś cudem niedostatki uczyniły ze mnie marmurowy posąg – wciąż wyglądam, jakbym miał dwadzieścia jeden lat – podczas gdy mój brat przedwcześnie postarzał się i przytył. Walka z chaosem może być niszcząca.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak ja mam cię chronić – wyznałem. - Ale chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że próbowałem. Nie mogłem ci towarzyszyć, ale jest mi z tego powodu bardzo przykro.

\- Niepotrzebnie – uśmiechnął się, ze smutkiem obejmując mnie długimi ramionami. - Zrozum, nie chcę, żeby było ci przykro. Po prostu miej się dobrze i pozwól mi to dostrzec.

Przypadłem do mego brata na długi, wstydliwie żarliwy moment, po czym wyszedłem bez słowa. Gdy dobiegałem do lepiej oświetlonych ulic, nieco się oswoiłem z myślą, że dwaj mężczyźni, których kocham najbardziej na świecie, są dla mnie tacy dobrzy i płomienie przestały buzować mi pod powiekami.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Powróciłem tyłami – przesadzając płot, zadrapałem się w łydkę – i przemknąłem przez pomywalnię i przez pogrążoną w mroku klatkę schodową. Powtarzam – nie bałem się człowieka, który najwyraźniej umiał zabić dopiero po zwabieniu ofiary na Embankment. Jednakże nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie też ten łotr się ukrywa, czy ma wspólników i – co gorsza – nie zdołałem jeszcze zgromadzić żadnych dowodów przeciwko memu niewidzialnemu przeciwnikowi. Postawiłem stopę na pierwszym stopniu i spojrzałem w górę. W futrynie drzwi prowadzących do naszego salonu widniała cienista postać Doktora, który, usłyszawszy mnie dzięki zmysłom wyostrzonym na polu bitwy, wyszedł mi na spotkanie. W ręce trzymał lekko pistolet.

\- To tylko ja – powiedziałem cicho, unosząc dłoń.

\- Oczywiście, że to ty. - Jego głęboki głos, nieco naznaczony szkockim akcentem, zawirował w powietrzu niczym karmazynowe liście, które jesienią zaściełają Regent's Park. - Przypuszczam nawet w ciemnościach jestem zdolny rozpoznać mego własnego współlokatora.

Wcale nie chciał powiedzieć „współlokatora”. To słowo wymówił tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na Lestrade'a, który właśnie stanął za jego plecami. Chciał natomiast powiedzieć „mego własnego”. Gdy spojrzałem na niego z wdzięcznością, wiedział, że zrozumiałem.

Kiedy odsunęli się, bym mógł wejść, stan salonu poinformował mnie o kilku faktach.

Na stole leżała talia kart – złożona, lecz niedawno używana. Na blacie pojawiły się też dwie nowe szklanki, zaś na barku – pusta butelka po Beaune. Z półek zniknęło kilka książek – zostały przedyskutowane na wygniecionych poduszkach kanapy. Jednakże pokój nie był jedynym materiałem dowodowym. Dużo bardziej wymowny – przesłanka oczywista dla największego tępaka – był fakt, że węzeł krawata Lestrade'a odsunął się nieco od jego szyi. Poluzował swój krawat. I to w _moim_ domu.

Odwróciłem głowę w stronę barku, by ukryć zmęczony uśmiech, a także by wyjąć kolejną butelkę i trzecią szklankę. Wystarczy zostawić Johna Watsona samego na dwie godziny, a on zawrze przyjaźń. Tak też przypuszczałem. Ostatecznie nie minęło pięć minut od naszego pierwszego spotkania, a już czuł się dobrze w moim towarzystwie; raz też zapłacił moją część czynszu i ani chwili się nie zastanawiał, co zaoferuję mu w zamian. Ten człowiek ufa swoim kompanom. Będę musiał częściej pozostawiać go samego z przydatnymi ludźmi. Nieskończenie trudne postanowienie dla takiego aroganckiego narcyza jak ja, ale ujrzenie jego szczęścia będzie tego warte.

\- Powiedz nam, drogi przyjacielu – zaczął Watson, gdy trzymałem już napitek w dłoni – co właściwie się dzieje?

Usiedliśmy – Watson w swoim fotelu, a Lestrade i ja na kanapie – i wszystko im opowiedziałem. Zacząłem od Ku Klux Klanu, organizacji, którą zajmowałem się w ramach moich ogólnych studiów, przeszedłem do naszych starań w sprawie Lucy Hebron, które wzbudziły czyjąś wściekłość, i skończyłem sugestią, że, wraz z Doktorem, po raz drugi w życiu stałem się czyjąś _idée fixe_.

\- Przede wszystkim, rano musi pan udać się do biur marynarki i przesłać memu bratu listę pasażerów z ostatniego rejsu Samotnej Gwiazdy – powiedziałem na koniec Lestrade'owi. - On najprawdopodobniej będzie w stanie stwierdzić, kto jest winien. Przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Kiedy już będziemy wiedzieć, kogo szukamy...

\- Odszukamy go – dokończył Watson zimno, dopijając wino. - Lestrade, gdy pan Mycroft Holmes wyśle panu telegram – czy to rano, czy też wczesnym popołudniem... mam nadzieję, że pan tutaj zawita?

\- Oczywiście, doktorze Watson. - Lestrade się uśmiechnął. Potem jego uśmiech zniknął, a wąska twarz z blisko osadzonymi oczami zachmurzyła się lekko. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego, ale nie doszedłem do żadnego wniosku.

\- A zatem dobrej nocy, inspektorze. Jestem bardzo wdzięczny za pańskie dzisiejsze towarzystwo. I zapewniam pana, nawet moja ciotka nie odrzuciłaby tak przyjemnej oferty. Niezależnie od swego staropanieństwa.

Lestrade roześmiał się konspiracyjnie, słysząc ten dziwny, prywatny żart. Wyglądał jak mała, samotna fretka, której Doktor wręczył właśnie bezcenną perłę. Skinął nam obu głową i wyszedł. Jego wymarsz był niezrozumiale pospieszny. Co więcej, inspektor wydawał się... może nie przerażony, niezupełnie, ale zaniepokojony, jakby zdecydowanie musiał właśnie znaleźć się gdzie indziej. Odwróciłem się, by spojrzeć na Doktora. Zastanawiałem się, co właściwie zaszło, jednocześnie spoglądając na jego policzki, oświetlone poblaskiem ognia.

\- Spójrz na swoje dłonie – powiedział cicho.

Spojrzałem. Trzęsły się i podrygiwały lekko. Gdy tylko to zobaczyłem, głód morfiny uderzył mnie w pierś jak pociąg towarowy. Czułem, że moja skóra przybiera odcień mych oczu. Wnętrzności skręcały mi się gwałtownie i chociaż jeszcze przed chwilą było mi ciepło, teraz, gdy rozpoznałem własny stan, poczułem rozpaczliwy ziąb.

\- W takim razie go nie winię – jęknąłem. - Wycierpiał z moich rąk wystarczająco wiele, nie musi jeszcze obserwować degenerata na odwyku od morfiny.

Watson już wracał z mojego pokoju, niosąc futerał z marokańskiej skóry. Tenże futerał ukrywałem przed nim przez pół roku, a tego popołudnia byłem zmuszony wysłać go po niego, by zmusić się do niebywałego wysiłku i wstać z łóżka. Spokojne dłonie zawodowca już uchylały wieko, już przygotowywały porcję kokainy, którą zawsze trzymałem w pogotowiu. Spojrzałem na niego z rozpaczą.

\- Nie jesteś degeneratem. - Uśmiechnął się. - A w każdym razie Lestrade tak nie uważa. I ja też nie. Holmes, naprawdę, bywasz zbyt surowy dla bliźnich. Sądzę, że mimo odgrażania się, nasz inspektor prawdziwie cię podziwia.

\- Zawsze jestem surowy – westchnąłem. - Każdemu to, na co zasłużył. I nie podoba mi się to ani odrobinę bardziej niż Lestrade'owi. Sam zauważyłeś, że nawet siebie nie traktuję inaczej i źle na tym wychodzę.

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem, jakim cudem cenisz mnie tak wysoko.

\- Wiem. To jeden z powodów. Zaledwie ułamek prawdy, ale jednak.

\- Tak czy tak, to nie jego chroniłem. Kiedy wreszcie osiadłbyś na ziemi po tym umysłowym locie logicznego wnioskowania, zorientowałbyś się, że trzęsiesz się jak osika, a to, co robię, przeraziłoby cię o wiele bardziej niż samego inspektora.

\- Co więc robisz? - spytałem z niedowierzaniem, kiedy podwinął mój rękaw.

\- Powstrzymuję efekty zupełnego odstawienia morfiny do czasu, gdy twoje życie nie będzie już zagrożone innym czynnikiem – odpowiedział ze spokojną, smutną rezygnacją. - Jedno zagrożenie życia naraz.

Nie byłem w stanie patrzeć na to, co robi. Próbowałem – w ogóle nie obawiam się igieł – ale ten moment był iście groteskowy. Szukał żyły tylko odrobinę dłużej, niż szukałbym ja sam – jest wszak doskonałym lekarzem.

Wiedziałem, czemu nie chciał użyć mego prawego ramienia, chociaż byłoby mu dwadzieścia razy łatwiej. Chciał nieskalanej skóry. Chciał czystości.

Pragnąłem tylko dowiedzieć się, co myśli, gdy penetruje mnie w sposób inny od dotychczasowych; gdy delikatnie wsuwa igiełkę w miejsce przeznaczenia z łatwością świadczącą o długoletniej praktyce. Dotąd zawsze robiłem to sobie sam, własnoręcznie. Nawet wcześniej tego dnia nalegałem, że zrobię to na osobności. Już po kilku sekundach węzeł, w który skręcił się był mój żołądek, poluzował się i pozostał jedynie odrobinę zaciśnięty. W ciągu kilku kolejnych sekund pojąłem cząsteczkę Johna Watsona. Przypominało to otwarcie się niebios. Prawdziwie niebiańskie doświadczenie, nie mające nic wspólnego z narkotykiem. Wcześniej pozostawał dla mnie szyfrem, który rozpaczliwie usiłowałem uchwycić, wyciągając rękę. Dzięki temu aktowi, w tym dokładnie momencie, pojąłem przynajmniej ułamek jego istoty. Znów otworzyłem oczy. Chciałem ujrzeć mężczyznę, który kochał mnie tak dogłębnie, że podał mi dawkę znienawidzonej przez siebie substancji. Był kilkadziesiąt centymetrów ode mnie – ukląkł przede mną, by zrobić mi zastrzyk – i odkładał strzykawkę do futerału.

\- Czy pamiętasz, jak nabawiłeś się gorączki, a ja niczego nie pragnąłem bardziej, niż znaleźć sposób na jej uśmierzenie? - Zapytałem. - Tamtej nocy, zanim legliśmy razem, kiedy pragnąłem tylko złagodzić twój ból?

Powieki na moment zasłoniły błękit jego oczu, podczas gdy odkładał pudełko na stół. Potem zacisnął dłonie na moich kolanach.

\- Nie miałem wówczas pojęcia o twoich uczuciach. Nie powinienem był pozwolić ci wrócić na dół. Tak czy inaczej – pamiętam...?

\- Właśnie tak wyglądasz teraz. Tak, jak się czułem.

Mój przyjaciel pochylił się i nasze usta się zetknęły. To był delikatny pocałunek. Doktor nie chciał wyrządzić mi większej krzywdy. Ta subtelność jednak nie odbierała mu mocy, podobnie jak szampan uderza do głowy, chociaż w połowie składa się z powietrza. Nasze usta i oddechy zmieszały się i nie próbowaliśmy nic pogłębiać, bo było idealnie. Trwało to dłużej niż jakikolwiek pocałunek tego rodzaju, którego doświadczyłem. Wreszcie odsunął się odrobinę, uśmiechając się.

\- A czy pamiętasz, co mi obiecałeś, kiedy zażartowałem, że moje nerwy mogą nie wytrzymać ilości rozkoszy, której zamierzasz mnie poddać?

Skinąłem głową. Pamiętałem, jakby to było wczoraj. Pamiętałem, bo chciałem mu powiedzieć, co do niego czuję i nie oznajmić, że go kocham, by nie uciekł z krzykiem.

\- No cóż. Moja kolej – oznajmił mój przyjaciel i wstał. - Zajmę się tobą.

\- Dokąd idziesz?

\- Chodź ze mną, kochany. Chcę ci coś pokazać.

Watson zabrał mnie z powrotem do mojej sypialni. Wziął ze sobą swój rewolwer i położył go na szafce nocnej. Pomógł mi rozpiąć guziki, przewiesił mą kamizelkę przez krzesło i rozpalił ogień, aż ten buzował szaleńczo, a ja choć raz nie czułem ani krzty wyrzutów sumienia. Dobry, stary Sydney lubił się mną zajmować – świadczy o tym choćby moja garderoba – ale jego zamiłowanie do rozbierania mnie wynikało z jego pragnień. Ta rzeka płynęła w jednym kierunku. Nigdy nie miałem wrażenia, że zasłużyłem na jego troskę, bo go nie kochałem, a on o tym wiedział.

Gdy między naszymi ciałami nie było już żadnego materiału, położyliśmy się, a Doktor wziął mnie w ramiona.

Najpierw przesunął dłońmi po mojej twarzy – delikatnie, jakby muskał ją piórkiem – a potem po szyi, ramionach, żebrach i brzuchu. Gładził czubkami palców moje boki, moje wystające kości biodrowe i zagłębienie twardego brzucha, z którego – przyznam w sekrecie – zawsze byłem dumny. Pieścił moje uda, biodra i łydki, a kiedy już dotknął każdej części mojego ciała poza tą, którą właśnie rozbudził, powrócił ku mej twarzy i znów zajął się wargami. Otworzył delikatnie usta i zaczął wszystko odkrywać na nowo – moją pierś, ramiona i przedramiona, aż do czubków palców, którymi zajął się nieco dłużej. Mój przyjaciel jest zawsze nieco zaaferowany mymi dłońmi. Polizał każdy palec z osobna, a potem niechętnie przesunął się z powrotem, w górę ramienia, by spędzić pięć minut w zagłębieniu mojej szyi. I jakimś cudem nie czułem potrzeby, by być czymkolwiek więcej niż tym, czym byłem – bezwładnym, pozbawionym tchu stworzeniem, leżącym na plecach, nie robiącym nic poza okazjonalnym drżeniem, czującym tylko ciepło jego języka na zgięciu łokcia i płatku ucha. Nie mógłbym sobie wyobrazić lepszej metody na uspokojenie kogoś. A raczej, nie mógłbym sobie wyobrazić, chyba że to _ja_ miałbym uspokajać _jego_.

Już niemal usypiałem, kiedy wreszcie wziął mnie w usta. W zasadzie zasnąłem, bo nie pamiętam, bym świadomie przesunął dłoń, aby ująć w nią jego policzek, poczuć ruch i kontrast miękkości na twardości, skórę opinającą twardość i skórę miękkich ust dookoła. Wtedy odrobinę wróciłem do siebie. Delikatnie wsunąłem palec wskazujący do jego ust, razem z własnym członkiem i aż skrzywiłem się z bolesnej przyjemności bycia zaspokajanym bez żadnego powodu poza tym, że tego chciał. Mój palec wsunął się między jego wargi, jego język owinął się powoli wokół nowego przybysza, a on sięgnął dłonią, którą nie ujmował trzonu mego prącia, w dół własnego ciała. Straciłem ją z oczu, ale musiał zebrać płyn z czubka własnej męskości, gdyż zadrżał lekko, a potem jego wilgotne palce przesunęły się pod moją mosznę i w dół... nie wsunął ich we mnie, jeszcze nie, tylko delikatnie pieścił to miejsce niczym resztę mego ciała. Nie spieszył się. Zdusiłem jęk narastający mi w gardle.

Gdy wreszcie włożył we mnie pojedynczy palec, poczułem, jak mój kręgosłup zamienia się w świetlistą linię. Pamiętam, że wydałem z siebie dźwięk, po którym poznał, że chcę więcej. Więc nie przestawał przez długie, długie minuty. Pieścił mnie ustami, dwoma dłońmi i trzema palcami, dopóki rozpaczliwie łapałem powietrze otwartymi ustami. W końcu go powstrzymałem, zagłębiając palce w jego złotych włosach.

Spojrzał na mnie. Jego usta były czerwone, a oczy ciemne i błyszczące. Wiedziałem, że starczy mi siły woli i energii na dokładnie dwie rzeczy: jeden ruch i jedno słowo. Chociaż raz w mym dorosłym życiu nie byłem w stanie szeptać rozwlekłych, słodkich bzdur czy zarzucić nóg na czyjeś ramiona, choćbym nawet tego chciał. Wybaczyłem to sobie w mym nieskończonym wyczerpaniu. Powiedziałem więc:

\- John. - I miałem na myśli „Proszę”. I odwróciłem się na brzuch, i znów zamknąłem oczy.

Wszedł we mnie w takim samym tempie – niespiesznie. Przylgnął piersią do moich pleców, a ustami – do ucha. Nie ruszał się najpierw, dając mi czas na rozluźnienie się, a ja czułem jego serce bijące tuż przy moich łopatkach. Zostałem dopasowany, wypełniony, nakarmiony, całkowicie _zawłaszczony_ – i było idealnie. Kiedy wreszcie zaczął się poruszać – lekkimi, stanowczymi, kochającymi uderzeniami – powiedział ostatnią rzecz, której oczekiwałem:

\- Tyle miłości – powiedział. - Tyle nieskończonej troski. Chciałem ci pokazać, jaki _ty_ jesteś.

Moje oczy otworzyły się gwałtownie, a potem znów zamknęły. Byłem mu bardzo wdzięczny, że nie jest w nastroju, by się ze mną drażnić. Nie było bowiem słów, które mogłyby wyrazić to, co w tej chwili czułem – na pewno nie było żadnych inteligentnym synonimów. Cóż za ulga – wiedzieć, że zabrakło słów. Nie było nic, co mógłbym powiedzieć na głos. Bez wątpienia wydawałem z siebie inne dźwięki. Nawet nie próbowałem się uciszyć. Teraz, gdy o tym myślę, ufam, że wiedział dokładnie, co każdy z tych dźwięków oznaczał; że wszystkie dotyczyły jego. Nigdy w życiu nikt nie słuchał mnie uważniej.

Doktor, którego kocham, jest nieskończenie wytrzymały, więc podarował mi bardzo długie chwile najsłodszej miłości, jaką miał do zaoferowania. Czyli najprawdopodobniej najsłodszej, jaka zaistniała w wielu krajach, jeśli nie na siedmiu różnych kontynentach. Ten moment stanowił najdziwniejsze seksualne doświadczenie mojego życia – nie było w nim śladu budowania napięcia ani głodu; żadnych myśli, by się wstrzymać lub przyspieszyć. Fale odczuć zalewały mnie miarowo i nie mogłem niczego ulepszyć ani zniszczyć, nawet gdybym próbował. Kiedy jego ciało w końcu się napięło, kiedy krzyknął coś nieokreślonego i wiekuistego w moje plecy i przyspieszył na kilka ostatecznych ruchów namiętności, byłem w stanie bolesnego uniesienia, którego nigdy wcześniej nie znałem. Czułem, jakbym jednocześnie lewitował, frunął, płonął i spadał. Taki stan zawsze próbowałem wywołać u innych. I kiedy w końcu poczułem strach, że to dzięki _niemu_ pozostaję jeszcze w jednym kawałku, więc chciałem go ostrzec, by lepiej się nie ruszał albo się rozpadnę, on ostrożnie wycofał się, obrócił mnie znów na plecy i wziął w usta. Nie minęła chwila, a już umierałem, delikatnie chwytając jego twarz i na mgnienie oka dostrzegając świętą krainę, która – jak wierzą niektórzy – znajduje się poza naszym światem.

A jeśli chodzi o to, jaki on był...

Okazuje się, że istnieją granice dla mowy. Ale nie dla miłości. Na pewno nie dla jego miłości.

xxx

Rano czułem się zdecydowanie lepiej, ale na pewno nie dobrze. Kiedy kokaina zaczęła ulatniać się z mego organizmu, nie miałem już wrażenia, że kurcze zginają moje ciało wpół, ale mdłości nie zniknęły, podobnie jak najgorszy ból głowy w moim życiu. Pofolgowałem sobie kolejnym zastrzykiem dwunastoprocentowego roztworu, zastanawiając się, czy fakt, że w ogóle rozpocząłem takie praktyki, nie świadczy o tym, że jestem najgłupszym człowiekiem na świecie. Potem przypomniałem sobie, w jakim nastroju byłem, kiedy po raz pierwszy spróbowałem narkotyków, i postanowiłem nie być dla siebie aż tak surowy.

Zarówno Lestrade, jak i mój brat byli słownymi ludźmi. Inspektor przyjechał koło drugiej po południu, by oznajmić, że niejaki pan James Calhoun – jak stwierdziła policja, pochodzący z Savannah w Georgii – był zarówno zaprzysiężonym członkiem Ku Klux Klanu, jak i poszukiwanym (niezbyt intensywnie, jak stwierdziłem), podejrzanym o morderstwo trzech murzynów. Był też poszukiwany (nieco bardziej stanowczo) za wandalizm, podpalenie i kradzieże. Zdeterminowany, by uciec ze swego kraju do Imperium, prześlizgnął się policji przez palce, gdy statek wszedł do portu. Nie będę tu opisywał moich poglądów na temat policji w Georgii. Następnie przeszliśmy do opisu, który Mycroft zdobył. James Calhuon miał mieć sto siedemdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu, brązowe włosy, mały dołek w wąskim podbródku i szeroko rozstawione, ciemne oczy. Jego ramiona były długie, a skóra opalona za sprawą długich lat spędzonych w południowym słońcu.

\- Teraz go dopadniemy – powiedział ponuro Watson, rzucając do kominka niedopałek papierosa. - Co proponujesz, Holmes?

Przerwał nam Billy, który wpadł przez drzwi bez pukania, niemal się przewracając. W ręku trzymał zupełnie nową kopertę.

\- Wielkie nieba, to wiele ułatwi – stwierdził Lestrade. - Przynajmniej wiemy, że jest w pobliżu.

Billy, dysząc, pokręcił głową i wręczył mi nikczemną wiadomość.

\- Była do połowy wciśnięta pod dywan w korytarzu wejściowym, sir. Ktoś rano musiał ją wepchnąć pod drzwi.

Wiadomość zmroziła mi krew w żyłach. Pięć suszonych pestek pomarańczy wypadło na dywan. „WASZA TCHÓRZLIWOŚĆ NIE ZDA SIĘ NA NIC. BOSKA PRACA NIE USTAJE”.

\- Co też to oznacza? - zastanawiał się Lestrade, czytając mi przez ramię.

\- Norbury. - Gwałtownie wciągnąłem powietrze. - To oznacza... dobry Boże, nie pozwól... Watsonie, biegnij po taksówkę. Już!

Zrozumiał i krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. Zerwał się na nogi, by wypełnić polecenie. Lestrade nic nie powiedział, owinął sobie szalik wokół szyi i sprawdził, czy jego pistolet jest naładowany. Po raz drugi w ciągu tylu dni narzuciłem na siebie płaszcz, zastanawiając się, jak daleko mogę dojść i się nie przewrócić. Cały czas modliłem się, by ta sama Opatrzność, która zesłała na mnie oświecenie, pozwoliła mi też powstrzymać potwora, zanim przedwcześnie umrze więcej niewinnych ludzi.

xxx

Wiszące nad nami chmury były przesiąknięte wilgocią, ale kiedy dotarliśmy na dworzec, nadal nie padało. Z niepokoju zbierało mi się na wymioty, ale na szczęście zazwyczaj jestem w stanie przywołać mój umysł do porządku, więc jedynym dowodem mego stanu była zupełna cisza. Watson oddalił się, by kupić bilety dla naszej trójki – do odjazdu pociągu pozostało nieznośne dwadzieścia minut. Lestrade i ja przysiedliśmy na pustej, drewnianej ławce. Moje oczy przemknęły po torach, po zabudowaniach peronu, po cegłach, po chodniku pod naszymi stopami, po szarym niebie. Usiłowałem nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo źle się czuję – tak z powodu niepokoju, jak i odstawienia narkotyków. Nagle w polu mego widzenia pojawił się jakiś mały przedmiocik w papierku – chyba cukierek. Odwróciłem się do Lestrade'a, usiłując wyglądać jak najbardziej arogancko.

\- Imbir – wyjaśnił. - Proszę to zjeść. Pomoże.

Nie miałem absolutnie żadnego powodu, by spiorunować wzrokiem to wymuskane chuchro, a jednak to zrobiłem.

\- Co też pan, do diabła...

\- Panie Holmes, jestem policyjnym inspektorem. Dostrzegam różne rzeczy – tak oczywiste, jak i bardziej subtelne – i nie jestem głupi. _Pan_ nie uważa, żebym był głupi. Ostatecznie istnieje powód, dla którego wybiera pan mój gabinet, kiedy przychodzi pan do Yardu coś załatwić.

Miał rację. Lestrade nie jest głupi. Jest tylko zbyt pragmatyczny i obrzydliwie zwyczajny. Ma sprawny umysł i dobrą pamięć. Jest też bardzo współczujący. Dlatego potarłem powieki z pełną wyczerpania i wyrzutów sumienia rezygnacją, jednakże nie przyjąłem prezentu, który miał uspokoić mój niesforny żołądek.

\- Ale dlaczego pan...

\- Panie Holmes, chyba powinienem coś panu powiedzieć. - Musnął drobnymi palcami swoje wydatne wargi, a potem przesunął je na wydatny podbródek. Następnie położył dłonie na kolanach. Już miałem skomentować to idiotyczne przedstawienie, kiedy zdecydował się przemówić. - Panie Holmes, nie jest pan człowiekiem, którego łatwo jest znać. I – błagam o wybaczenie – nie jest pan człowiekiem, którego łatwo jest lubić. Ale powiem jeszcze coś: z całą pewnością _jest pan_ takim człowiekiem, jakiego można spotkać tylko raz w życiu. I _nie jest_ pan człowiekiem, którego chcę utracić. Ze względu na miasto Londyn, na Scotland Yard, na pańskiego współlokatora i, owszem, na siebie samego. A teraz proszę przyjąć ten cholerny imbir.

Znów wyciągnął do mnie pakuneczek. Przez chwilę wytrzeszczałem na niego oczy. A potem zrobiłem to, o co prosił i wziąłem od niego podarunek. Włożyłem go do kieszeni, chociaż był to kompromis grubymi nićmi szyty.

\- Kto? - Zapytałem po kilku minutach szokująco przyjacielskiej ciszy.

\- Mój wuj. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Oczywiście, nie było to przestępstwo w oczach prawa, ale zbrodnia przeciw naturze już tak. Umarł z fajką w dłoni i Laskarem u boku. Nie wiem, co pan bierze, ale nie robi to panu dobrze na cerę.

\- Morfina - przyznałem, wprawiając samego siebie w zdumienie. - Nie, nie robi dobrze. Ale chyba pan wie, że z natury jestem dość blady.

\- Mhm. - Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, obserwując lokomotywę, którą odczepiano od składu kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. - No cóż, nie będę pytał, dlaczego pan zażywa. Pewnie ma pan dobre powody. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ma pan jeszcze lepsze, by przestać.

Dokładnie w tej chwili, jak na zawołanie, powrócił Doktor, postukując biletami o wnętrze dłoni. Usiadł po mojej lewej stronie.

\- Dorobiłeś się zdrowotnego sojusznika – oznajmiłem sucho. - Nasz inspektor właśnie zaoferował się jako pielęgniarka.

\- Dziękuję. - Odparł Doktor bez zaskoczenia. Mówił dalej do Lestrade'a, nie patrząc na niego. Był zupełnie zrelaksowany i wbijał wzrok w pociągi. - Chociaż, mój dobry inspektorze, nie mam jak panu zapłacić. Być może moglibyśmy ustalić jakąś formę wymiany bezgotówkowej.

\- Co do szczegółów umówimy się później – odpowiedział z zadowoleniem Lestrade.

A ja zacząłem się zastanawiać, kiedy to ich znajomość doszła do takiego punktu, że zaczęli rozmawiać o mnie, jakbym był wieszakiem na ubrania. Szybko im jednak wybaczyłem. Okazało się to całkiem miłe, chociaż bardzo dziwne.

Niewiele pamiętam z podróży do Norbury, poza przekonaniem, że pociągi nie stanowią najlepszego miejsca dla człowieka w moim stanie. Rozmazane, przemykające za oknem drzewa były wystarczająco podłe, a do tego dochodziło jeszcze kołysanie i nieulatniający się zapach tabaki oraz fakt, że _nie mogłem się nigdzie ukryć_. Czułem ulgę przez jakieś trzy sekundy, gdy wreszcie wysiedliśmy na już nam znanej stacji. Zerwałem się do biegu w stronę domostwa pana Granta Munro, a Doktor i Inspektor deptali mi po piętach. Poczucie ulgi minęło, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że bieganie, które zazwyczaj stanowi dla mnie czynność naturalną, przestaje nią być, gdy źle się czuję.

Moje serce – mało efektywnie pracujące i tonące w toksycznych substancjach – niemal stanęło, gdy zobaczyłem rezydencję rodziny Munro. W środku dnia wszystkie jej światła były zapalone, a drzwi wejściowe otwarte na oścież. Ten piękny, jaśniejący dom, któryśmy byli obserwowali z Watsonem przez chwilę prostej, ludzkiej wdzięczności za dobroć, został postawiony na głowie. Mogłem tylko żywić desperacką nadzieję, że nikt jeszcze nie skręcił mu karku. Dopadłem służącej, zadając jej wzrokiem niewysłowione pytanie.

\- Zniknęła, sir – jęknęła służąca. - Panienka Lucy. Każdy człowiek, jakiego mogliśmy znaleźć, udał się po broń do domu Openshawów, a potem będą szukać...

Bez słowa pobiegłem z powrotem na drogę. Moje oczy, krew i mózg pulsowały niemiłosiernie, ale nigdy nie spotkałem lepszego naganiacza od siebie. Poza tym doskonale wiedziałem, czego szukam, zaś w głowie miałem tylko jedną świadomą myśl: Boże, pozwól mi przeżyć na tyle długo, bym osiągnął swój cel, bo jeśli zawiodę, to dokona się dzieło, które zacząłem cztery dni wcześniej.

Watson i Lestrade milczeli – odwrócili się tylko i ruszyli moim śladem. Zwolniłem odrobinę. Oddalałem się od dworca, zagłębiając się w las. Nie zgadywałem – była to rozsądna decyzja oparta na rachunku prawdopodobieństwa... ale, Chryste Panie, czułem się, jakbym zgadywał – droga nie odkryła przede mną żadnych śladów stóp. Moje oczy przemykały po ziemi, po krzewach paproci, po drzewach, po grzybach, po mchu, po koniczynie, po...

O właśnie. Maleńka, wisząca, złamana gałązka. Drewno w miejscu złamania było wciąż wilgotne i żółte. A więc rzucała się i kopała.

Bieg tamtego wczesnego wieczoru, z oczami wbitymi w ziemię i listowie, z dwoma przyjaciółmi – najwyraźniej teraz posiadałem już dwóch przyjaciół, co stanowiło wzrost o sto procent w stosunku do poprzedniej liczby – depczącymi mi po piętach był jedną z najtrudniejszych rzeczy, jakie zrobiłem w życiu. A teraz mogę już powiedzieć, że zrobiłem wiele rzeczy trudnych i ważnych. Uciekłem z domu. Uczęszczałem na uniwersytet. Przeżyłem sprawę lorda Harry'ego Rogersa, chociaż niemal pękło mi serce. Stworzyłem sobie karierę niezależnego detektywa konsultanta. Ale żaden z moich uprzednich sukcesów nie miał znaczenia, gdy zwinnie – jak to mi się udało? - przeskakiwałem przez korzenie drzew i zwiędłe podszycie. Szybko zapadał wiosenny zmierzch. Wiatr mierzwił mi włosy – kapelusz zgubiłem wiele, wiele metrów wcześniej. Wtedy właśnie wypadłem poza linię drzew.

Na szerokiej, trawiastej, otwartej polanie widać było mężczyznę, małą dziewczynkę i stryczek przewieszony przez gałąź drzewa.

\- Jeśli ją choćby tkniesz, zastrzelę cię na miejscu – ostrzegłem. W dłoni już trzymałem pistolet.

Wygląd Jamesa Calhouna zgadzał się z opisem przedstawionym przez mojego brata. Mycroft nie wspomniał jednakże o jednym istotnym szczególe: jego oczy wypełniało ewidentne, nieposkromione zło. A może tylko w tamtej chwili i tylko mnie się tak wydawało. Wyprostował się i sięgnął dłonią do kieszeni płaszcza.

Strzał Watsona trafił go w ramię. Jestem tego pewien: Watson jest najlepszym strzelcem z nas wszystkich, poza tym coś takiego idealnie do niego pasuje. Albo Lestrade, albo ja trafiliśmy go w serce i albo Lestrade, albo ja trafiliśmy go w żebra. Nie chciało mi się wydobywać kul, więc ani on, ani ja nie dowiemy się prawdy. Myślę, że skoro jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, to obaj wolimy taki obrót sprawy.

Nie pamiętam ani odrobiny z tego, co się potem wydarzyło, ale John Watson wszystko mi opowiedział, a ja nie mam powodu, by mu nie ufać. Rzuciłem pistolet, a on go podniósł. Poszedłem prosto do Lucy Hebron i wziąłem ją na ręce. Trzęsła się jak osika, wychodząc z przerażenia i wpadając w szok. Watson powiedział – a więc musi to być prawda – że wyniosłem ją powoli z tej potwornej polany, powtarzając jej moim najbardziej hipnotycznym tonem głosu, że jest bezpieczna. A kiedy to na nic się nie zdało, kiedy ciągle szlochała bez łez podczas tego dziwnego, spokojnego marszu przez las, ponoć zacząłem jej śpiewać. Cicho, ale słyszalnie. I to po francusku. Nie znam żadnych innych kołysanek, więc przypuszczam, że to bardzo logiczne. Doktor powiedział, że wcześniej nie miał pojęcia, iż potrafię śpiewać. Oczywiście, że potrafię, śpiewam gładkim, dźwięcznym tenorem... chociaż nigdy nie _śpiewam_ , co tłumaczy jego zaskoczenie. Dlaczego miałbym śpiewać, skoro posiadam stradivariusa? Podobno kiedy wyszliśmy z lasu na drogę, Lucy już nie spazmowała, tylko płakała cicho – Watson zgodził się, że był to cud i duża ulga. Nie postawiłem jej na ziemi. Oddałem ją wprost w ramiona jej oszalałego ojczyma, pana Granta Munro. Stał na drodze w pobliżu domu z grupą przyjaciół i służących, po czym rzucił strzelbę na ziemię i podbiegł do mnie. Watson przyznał, że Lestrade chwycił go za ramię i poradził, żeby zabrał mnie do domu najszybciej jak to możliwe. Inspektor zaznaczył, że odbierze moje zeznanie później, że zostanie w Norbury i skontaktuje się z odpowiednimi władzami w sprawie ciała Jamesa Calhouna, a także powie, że śmiercionośna kula niewątpliwie pochodziła od niego. Geoffrey Lestrade zrobił wszystko, co zapowiedział. Następne, co pamiętam, to podróż do Londynu w pociągu, w prywatnym przedziale, z dłonią doktora zaciśniętą w mojej i spoczywającą na moich kolanach.

xxx

Dopiero po czterech dniach morfina na dobre opuściła mój organizm, zaś kokaina znów odzyskiwała swój uprzedni status niezbędnej, lecz rekreacyjnej, a nie medycznej substancji. Te cztery dni był nieprzyjemne, ale Watson sprawił, że dawało się je znieść. Mój przyjaciel napisał też do mego brata, Mycrofta, że obaj jesteśmy bezpieczni, a zagrożenie zostało permanentnie zneutralizowane. Lestrade, który wbrew swemu zachowaniu okazał się jednym z najużyteczniejszych ludzi, jakich znam, sam napisał moje zeznanie. Rodzina Munro wysłała mi długi i zdecydowanie zbyt sentymentalny list z podziękowaniami oraz butelkę szampana, na którą nie mógłbym sobie pozwolić, nawet gdybym sprzedał całą moją garderobę i skrzypce. Poprosiłem panią Hudson, by ją schłodziła i otworzyłem ją jeszcze tego wieczora. Doktor protestował, ale uznałem, że to bardzo praktyczne. Chciałem dzielić drogi szampan z Watsonem, a on był obok. Z moim żołądkiem było już wszystko w porządku. Doktor zawiesił moje drzwi z powrotem na zawiasach, co z całą pewnością mogło stanowić pretekst do kilku toastów. Życie jest ulotne. Po cóż zwlekać?

Następnego dnia do drzwi naszego salonu zapukał Billy – w typowy dla siebie, ostentacyjny sposób – po czym wszedł, niosąc telegram. Z przyzwyczajenia poprosiłem Watsona, by go odczytał.

\- Twój brat chce cię zobaczyć - zameldował. - Dzisiaj. Po południu, jeśli to możliwe. W jego mieszkaniu.

Zjedliśmy razem leniwy lunch, po czym ruszyliśmy w drogę. Spacerem przeszliśmy kilka kilometrów, po czym zatrzymaliśmy taksówkę. Jednakże gdy dotarliśmy do obskurnego, choć próbującego sprawiać wrażenie dystyngowanego pensjonatu w pobliżu London Bridge, w którym mieszkał mój brat, zacząłem wyczuwać, że coś jest nie tak. Dookoła kręcili się robotnicy - znosili po schodach odrapane meble i niezbyt delikatnie wrzucali je na oczekujący powóz. Moje ręce zlodowaciały, gdy dostrzegłem szafę Mycrofta.

Opuszczał mnie.

Zamierzał wrócić do tego okropnego, przytłaczającego domu, z jego potwornymi, podmokłymi przyległościami, zapleśniałymi korytarzami i wygasłymi kominkami. W dziecięcej panice pomyślałem, że nie wolno mu tego zrobić. _Nie, nie, nie_. Nie może wyjechać.

Zawsze sądziłem, że po studiach mój brat przeniósł się do Londynu, by móc obserwować mnie srogo z bliska. Już wtedy tu mieszkałem, od czasu do czasu uczęszczając na zajęcia na Uniwersytecie – o ile finanse akurat mi na to pozwalały – i sypiałem ze śmiesznymi elegancikami przez wzgląd na ich łóżka. Mój brat podjął stabilną, choć nie najlepiej płatną pracę w Whitehall i dość często domagał się informacji, czy wciąż pozostaję wśród żywych. Spotykałem się z nim na kampusie Uniwersytetu albo w kawiarni, albo w jego mieszkaniu przy obiedzie, a on w ciszy przeszywał mnie wzrokiem. _Czy, kiedy się uczysz, jesteś całkowicie skupiony? Czy naprawdę myślałeś o praktycznej stronie tego całego przedsięwzięcia – kariery tak zwanego niezależnego detektywa konsultanta? Zastanawiam się, gdzie mieszkasz w tym miesiącu. Proszę, powiedz, że jesteś dyskretny, choćby przez wzgląd na samego siebie. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, że jeśli zobaczę cię kiedykolwiek z zielonym goździkiem*, urządzę ci istne piekło? Nie wiem zbyt dużo o tym zagadnieniu, nie przeczę, ale ponoć ostatnio doszło do znaczącego postępu i można się chronić za pomocą wnętrzności owcy... słyszałeś coś o tym? Mój drogi chłopcze, czy jesteś bezpieczny?_

Bezpieczny.

Nie mógł odejść. Kto zadawałby mi takie koszmarne pytania, gdyby odszedł?

Przełknąłem z trudem ślinę, dostrzegłem, że Doktor wbija we mnie wzrok i pomknąłem po schodach na górę, mijając robotnika znoszącego pod pachą stojak na parasole. Mój brat stał dokładnie na środku dywanu i wydawał polecenia.

\- Na miłość boską, ostrożnie z tym pudłem papierów! - Zawołał za jednym ze swoich podwładnych. - Takie dokumenty naprawdę nie powinny odfrunąć. Proszę to zostawić, sam je zniosę. Ach, Sherlock. - Zauważył mnie. - Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś. Cieszę się, że pana widzę, doktorze Watson.

Watson wszedł za mną do pokoju, zręcznie wymijając wynoszone biurko.

\- I nawzajem, panie Holmes. Widzę, że jest pan w środku przeprowadzki.

\- Owszem, moje położenie nieco się zmieniło. - Mycroft westchnął. - Okropny wydatek i kłopot, nie wspominając już o tym, ile energii mnie to kosztuje, ale proszę spojrzeć na to mieszkanie. Byle robotnik nie chciałby tu mieszkać.

Rozejrzałem się. Miał rację. Zawsze uważałem, że ta kwatera jest bardzo uboga. Ale mój brat nie zniósłby dzielenia mieszkania ze współlokatorem, więc wiele poświęcał, by mieszkać samemu. Zastanawiałem się jednak rozpaczliwie, dlaczego niszczejący gmach pośrodku lasu miałby być lepszy.

\- Sherlocku, pozieleniałeś – zauważył Mycroft. - Zaproponowałbym ci krzesło, ale już wszystkie wyniesiono. Czyżby dopadło cię zapalenie płuc?

\- Nie – prychnąłem – ale doceniam twoją troskę. Kiedy to podjąłeś decyzję co do tej wielkiej zmiany?

\- Zaraz po śmierci ojca. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ostatecznie gdy ty miałeś okazję zamieszkać w uroczym mieszkanku na Baker Street, które ma bardzo wiele udogodnień, natychmiast skorzystałeś z okazji.

Z początku nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, ale on naprawdę _puścił oko_ do Johna Watsona. Doprawdy niewyobrażalne. Poczułem, że czerwienieję, po czym znów zbladłem, gdyż zdałem sobie sprawę, że już nie będzie go w pobliżu, by mógł wyrazić aprobatę lub dezaprobatę co do moich nietypowych partnerów seksualnych. Kiedy Watson już zrozumiał aluzję kryjącą się we wspomnianym perskim oku, miał czelność się roześmiać. Jak zawsze – całym sobą.

\- Nie śmiem mówić za pańskiego brata, ale sam mieszkałem w okropnych warunkach – powiedział spokojnie, powstrzymując szeroki uśmiech, i oparł się o gołą ścianę. - Baker Street była zdecydowanie poprawą mojej sytuacji. W każdy możliwy sposób.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć. Sherlocku, _co też się z tobą dzieje_? Mam wzywać pogotowie?

Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że nie wie, co mnie gnębi. Miałem jednego brata, jednego krewnego, jednego członka rodziny – _jednego!_ – a on porzucał mnie na rzecz podgniłej posiadłości, w której mieszkały tylko przeklęte wspomnienia.

\- Mycrofcie – zacząłem. Mój głos brzmiał niewłaściwie, więc urwałem.

\- Sherlocku – odparł i czekał.

Znów przełknąłem ślinę. To, że chciał odejść, było jego sprawą; ostatecznie ja wolałem pozostać niebieskim ptakiem, niż mieszkać w miejscu takim jak to. W moim doświadczeniu wymiana spółkowania na wikt i opierunek nie zawsze stanowiła czystą farsę, ale nie umiałem sobie wyobrazić, jak mój wybredny, nieledwie mnisi brat wybiera podobną drogę. Ja byłem gotów na wiele rzeczy, na które on nie był i szczerze mogłem przyznać, że większość z nich nie była mi przykra. Bolało mnie jednak, że on wybiera się gdzieś, gdzie nie mogę za nim podążyć. To, że udaje się w jedyne miejsce na świecie, w którym nigdy moja noga nie postanie, nie wydawało mi się godne brata. Wyciągnąłem rękę.

\- Do widzenia, Mycrofcie – powiedziałem najspokojniej jak byłem w stanie. - Nie wiem, kiedy znów cię zobaczę, ale i tak życzę ci całego możliwego szczęścia.

\- Całego możliwego szczęścia? - Powtórzył, potrząsając rzeczowo moją dłonią. Jego brwi nie mogłyby unieść się wyżej. - Czyżby to miało być tak długo, że będę potrzebował takiej ilości szczęścia? Wyjeżdżasz może z Londynu?

Moja dłoń znieruchomiała.

\- Wyprowadzasz się. Odziedziczyłeś posiadłość.

\- Którą sprzedaje. - Usiłował nie uśmiechnąć się do mnie złośliwie. - Wynająłem mieszkanie w Pall Mall. Zawsze ubóstwiałem Pall Mall. Z okien niemal widzę Whitehall. Cztery wielkie, przewiewne pokoje... wszystkie dla mnie. Dlaczego się śmiejesz, drogi bracie?

Nie odpowiedziałem. Śmiałem się tak mocno, że musiałem się pochylić i oprzeć dłonie na kolanach. Kiedy spojrzałem na Doktora, dostrzegłem, że i on się śmieje – tyle tylko, że na głos... i nie dlatego, że dał się nabrać. Śmiał się, bo od dawna nie widział mnie tak szczęśliwego.

\- Naprawdę sądziłeś, że powrócę do tego domu zapomnianego przez Boga i ludzi? - Spytał mnie sucho Mycroft. - Na miłość boską, pomyśl czasem logicznie, drogie dziecko. Gdybym wyprowadzał się na wieś, czy owijałbym moją kanapę w jedną warstwę juty? Czyś ty zupełnie stracił zmysł obserwacji?

\- Nie – wydusiłem, usiłując opanować śmiech. - Nie straciłem. Czemu więc chciałeś mnie zobaczyć, skoro przeprowadzasz się tylko na Pall Mall?

Podszedł do pudła z papierami stojącego na podłodze i powoli przyklęknął na jednym kolanie.

\- Musimy ustalić pewne sprawy dotyczące posiadłości.

\- Nie chcę ani piędzi tej ziemi – uśmiechnąłem się, próbując odzyskać oddech. - Drogi Mycrofcie, ty zgarniasz nagrodę, więc też sam pracuj.

\- Nie rozumiesz – westchnął, znów się podnosząc. - Zapisał ci sześć tysięcy funtów.

Sześć tysięcy funtów.

Powinienem był odpowiedzieć, ale zdaje się, że zapomniałem całego języka angielskiego poza jednym słowem: „Nie”. Tylko to słowo byłem w stanie przywołać, a wyrazić przez nie chciałem: „To niemożliwe, przestań kłamać, nie wiem, czemu żartujesz tak okrutnie, ale to być nie może”. Usłyszałem więc tylko, jak mówię bez tchu:

\- Nie.

\- Och, tak – odparł Mycroft. - A gdy upłynnię papiery wartościowe, będziemy mieć niemal drugie tyle. Kiedy sprzedam dom i włości, otrzymam jeszcze więcej pieniędzy, drogi chłopcze, ale mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował więcej, musisz tylko poprosić. Widzisz, nigdy nie miałeś takiej sumy na własność, więc zamierzam podzielić się z tobą nierówno, na wypadek gdybyś okazał się rozrzutny. Nie sądzę, by do tego doszło – cechuje cię wszak pewna inteligencja – ale uznaj, że to moje dziwactwo. Skoro już masz połowę, nie dostaniesz tak łatwo więcej.

Nie słuchałem go. Zamiast tego myślałem o dwóch rzeczach.

Przede wszystkim myślałem, co to znaczy: mieć sześć tysięcy funtów. Mógłbym żyć z zainteresowań. Przyjmowałbym tylko szczególnie interesujące sprawy i nie robił żadnych wyjątków. Mógłbym proponować ustalone, rozsądne stawki, by zarówno biedni, jak i bogacze mogli korzystać z moich usług. Nie musiałbym zajmować się śledztwami, które nie stanowiłyby pożywki dla mego umysłu. I _Doktor_! Kolacje w Simpson's**, ostrygi do herbaty, opera, kiedy tylko byśmy mieli ochotę. Na miłość boską, już zacząłem układać na wpół rymowane kuplety na ten temat. Jedząc takie posiłki, jakie planowałem, po prostu musiałby przytyć pięć kilo. Ale nie porzucilibyśmy Baker Street, dopóki byśmy pracowali – to było nasze miejsce i zasłużyliśmy na nie. Pracowalibyśmy tak długo, jak długo byśmy chcieli, aż do osiągnięcia wieku średniego – o ile wciąż by mnie kochał – a potem, na emeryturze, zamieszkalibyśmy w jakimś idiotycznym miejscu – na przykład w Sussex – i znaleźlibyśmy sobie jakieś absurdalne hobby. Mógłbym posłać na Uniwersytet Wigginsa i Billa, i Cartwrighta, i żaden z nich nie musiałby się rozbierać z powodów finansowych, tak jak ja musiałem. Naprawdę mógłbym zrobić dla tych chłopców wiele dobrego – byłbym niemal jak ojciec, tylko mniej przerażający. Kupiłbym nowe dywany dla pani Hudson. Odszukałbym Reggie'ego Asquitha w Yorkshire i zwróciłbym mu pieniądze, które wydał na dentystę dla mnie. _Żyłbym_.

Myślałem też o testamencie. I o moim ojcu. I usiłowałem nie rozpaść się na milion drobnych kawałeczków.

\- Wszystko w porządku, mój chłopcze – powiedział po prostu Mycroft. - Spokojnie. Mam ci odczytać testament? Jest bardzo krótki.

Skinąłem głową.

Zaczął od środka.

\- „W związku z powyższym przekazuję całą moją własność, papiery wartościowe, ziemie, meble i inne przedmioty należące do posiadłości Holmesów memu starszemu synowi, Mycroftowi Holmesowi, z jednym wyjątkiem – ma on zapewnić w gotówce lub czeku pojedynczą wypłatę sześciu tysięcy funtów memu młodszemu synowi, Sherlockowi Holmesowi, by rozporządził tą sumą tak, jak to uzna za stosowne”.

Nie byłem w stanie oddychać.

\- Wydziedziczył mnie. Sam widziałeś. Za to, że poprawnie wymówiłem _côte de veau_ albo za to, że włożyłem do szafy saszetki z suszonym rumiankiem. Już nie pamiętam. Przypominasz sobie? Zaraz po tym, jak nazwał mnie ohydnym małym chędożnikiem.

\- No cóż, najwyraźniej przysposobił cię znowu – zauważył niecierpliwie Mycroft. - Uważaj na język, _petit frère._ Nie urodziłeś się w dokach Limehouse; to, gdzie spędzasz swój czas jako dorosły i czym się zajmujesz nie ma znaczenia. Pozostanę zobowiązany, jeśli będziesz używał eleganckiego języka w moim mieszkaniu, nawet pozbawionym mebli. Zwłaszcza gdy mówisz o sobie.

(Zapłaciłbym fortunę – którą teraz posiadam – by móc sobie przypomnieć, jak podczas tej rozmowy wyglądał John Watson. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że mój brat i ja – z wielu różnych powodów – bywamy... nienaturalnie szczerzy wobec siebie nawzajem. A o ile dobrze pamiętam, poza tą przeklętą kłótnią, Watson nigdy nie widział nas w działaniu. Z całą pewnością nigdy nie widział nas konwersujących na temat uranizmu, jakby chodziło o mecz badmintona. Perskie oko odebrał tak dobrze, że zastanawiałem się, czy jest tym rozbawiony. Jego mina jest jednakowoż na zawsze stracona dla potomności.)

\- Zawsze uważam na język – warknąłem. - Mój język jedynie opisuje fakty. Cytuję ojca naszego, który jest w... piekle, mogę tylko zakładać. Niech się nie święci imię jego.

\- Niebiański czy piekielny – zostawił ci dużo pieniędzy. I nie oskarżaj mnie o fałszerstwo. Gdyby ten testament nie został spisany, po prostu dałbym ci połowę.

Usłyszałem, jak Watson powraca z korytarza. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że wyszedł. Niósł trzcinowe krzesło, które wcześniej widziałem na parterze. Postawił je z nieznoszącą sprzeciwu miną.

\- Usiądź – zakomenderował.

Usiadłem. Przypuszczam, że mogłem się trząść. Nie pamiętam.

\- Ale _dlaczego_? - Szepnąłem niemal niedosłyszalnie. Czułem dłonie Watsona na moich ramionach.

\- Może dlatego, że kochał matkę, a ty jesteś niemal jej kopią – zasugerował Mycroft beznamiętnie. - Może dlatego, że było mu przykro, że wyrządził ci krzywdę. Który powód wolisz?

Zastanowiłem się.

\- Nie wiem.

\- No cóż, możesz sobie wybrać. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Potrzebny mi twój podpis na tych dokumentach. O, tutaj i tutaj. Zabierz je, ja już nie mam tu żadnego pióra. Możesz je odesłać kurierem.

Przez moją głowę przepływały inne, idiotyczne wyjaśnienia. _Bo sądził, że pederasta prędzej przekaże dalej nazwisko niż celibatariusz... kiedy dwaj mężczyźni uprawiają seks, przynajmniej pojawia się wytrysk, chociaż cała koncepcja jest zupełnie nieprawdopodobna... Bo wymusiła to na nim nowa kochanka. Bo sześć tysięcy funtów to prawie – ale tylko prawie – wystarczająca rekompensata za to, że ktoś wielokrotnie musiał chować się w kącie jak skopany psiak. Bo bał się ogni piekielnych. Bo zaciągał mnie do domu tyle razy po prostu dlatego, że za mną tęsknił. Bo wreszcie naprawdę stracił zmysły._

Widząc, że siedzę bez ruchu, Watson wreszcie zabrał od Mycrofta papiery i włożył je do wewnętrznej kieszeni swego płaszcza.

\- Dziękuję, Mycrofcie - powiedziałem słabo. - Chyba powinniśmy cię teraz zostawić, żebyś mógł się tym wszystkim zająć.

\- Bardzo troskliwie z twojej strony. - Uśmiechnął się, wstając. - Mam nadzieję, że nie dalej niż za dwa tygodnie zobaczymy się w Pall Mall. Nie jestem w stanie ci powiedzieć, jak wdzięczny jestem za tę finansową wolność. To tak, jakby wszystkie moje najskrytsze pragnienia znalazły się w zasięgu ręki. Może założę własny klub, którego wszyscy członkowie będą zmuszeni zachować absolutne milczenie i będę tam spędzał cały swój czas. Och, jeszcze jedna rzecz... Doktorze Watson?

Stanęliśmy w drzwiach.

\- Panie Holmes? - Odpowiedział ciepło.

\- Niech się pan postara nie znudzić Sherlockiem przez jakiś czas, jeśli to możliwe. Kilka minut temu prawie mi powiedział, że okrutnie by za mną tęsknił, gdybym opuścił Londyn. Ostatecznie się do tego nie posunął, ale sam pan widzi, niewiele brakowało. Nie mogę oprzeć się myśli, że ma pan na niego dobry wpływ.

\- Panie Holmes, zapewniam pana – pański brat znudzi się mną na długo przedtem zanim ja znudzę się nim – odparł Watson ze smutnym uśmiechem.

Spojrzałem z góry na ogorzałą od słońca twarz Watsona. Potem, pod identycznym kątem, spojrzałem na mego brata. Odpowiedział mi spojrzeniem, a jego cienkie wargi wykrzywiły się z rozbawieniem. Obserwował mnie tak od momentu, w którym pojawiłem się na świecie – obecnie jest jedyną osobą, która może to o sobie powiedzieć. Miałby kilka doskonałych powodów, by żywić wobec mnie nienawiść – zwłaszcza ze względu na kłopoty, których mu przysparzam – ale do żadnego z nich się nie odwołuje. Jest jednym z najlepszych ludzi, jakich znam.

\- Mój bracie, okrutnie bym za tobą tęsknił, gdybyś opuścił London - powiedziałem. I każde moje słowo było szczere.

\- Dobry Boże - uśmiechnął się. - _Petit frère_ , nie dostaniesz więcej niż sześć tysięcy funtów, chyba, że jest ci to koniecznie potrzebne. Albo jeśli za wiele lat okaże się, że nic nie wydałeś z tej kwoty. No już, uciekaj.

Kiedy doszliśmy do drzwi wejściowych, czterech robotników niosących serwis obiadowy niechybnie by mnie stratowało, gdyby John Watson nie odciągnął mnie w bok. Odeszliśmy od mieszkania Mycrofta, wdychając w ciszy londyńskie powietrze. Nie mam pojęcia, jak długo szliśmy. Zawsze doskonale wiem, gdzie się znajduje, ale w tak niezwykłym mieście jak Londyn nie zawsze wiem, dokąd idę. Mój przyjaciel z całą pewnością mógł słyszeć pracę mego umysłu, który łoskotał między moimi uszami jak oszalały, ale nic nie powiedział, pozwalając mi na spokój.

Z trudem przypominam sobie, że zaprowadził nas do kawiarni. Potem, jak mi się wydaje, usiedliśmy przy przyjaznym, drewnianym stoliku w kącie, by nikt nie mógł nas podsłuchać. Przed nami pojawiły się dwa kufle, ale doprawdy, nie mam pojęcia, skąd się wzięły. Wtedy Watson przemówił, a ja wyrwałem się z mego stanu oszołomienia.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku, mój drogi przyjacielu?

Zastanawiałem się nad tym długo i intensywnie. A potem, wbrew mym wyjącym instynktom, odparłem:

\- Nie, w tej chwili nic nie jest w porządku. Ale myślę, że już wkrótce będzie. Jeśli zyskam trochę czasu.

Doktor Watson uśmiechnął się lekko; było w tym uśmiechu tyle uczucia, że równie dobrze mógłby się roześmiać na głos. Pochylił się w moją stronę i oparł łokcie po obu stronach swego kufla.

\- Mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

Czy jest jakiś język, w którym istnieją słowa bardziej przeklęte i wywołujące większą panikę? Jestem człowiekiem idealnie opanowanym, więc – jak mi się wydaje – tylko uniosłem brew, ale Watson zna mnie dość dobrze i prawidłowo zinterpretował tę minę.

\- Ależ nie, najdroższy, to nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą. - Jego uśmiech zmienił się w smutny grymas, wykwitający w kąciku wydatnych ust. Pociągnął wąs w stronę ucha. To była nowa, niezwykle urocza mina, ale zanim miałem szansę naprawdę ją zapamiętać, płynnie przeszła w pełen zamyślenia wyraz twarzy, który znałem lepiej. - Czy raczej: ma _wiele_ wspólnego z tobą, ale jeszcze więcej ze mną. Myślę, że powinienem cię przestrzec: z moim zdrowiem jest coraz lepiej. Nie mogę z pełną uczciwością powiedzieć, że znowu jestem sobą, ale z coraz większą pewnością staję się... tą nową osobą, którą już wkrótce będę. Jestem coraz bliżej. Ataki paniki nie dokuczają mi tak bardzo, nie choruję, nie tracę orientacji... i w dużej mierze muszę za to podziękować tobie. Nigdy ci nie odpłacę za to, co dla mnie zrobiłeś, zwłaszcza że nie rozumiesz, ile dla mnie zrobiłeś i nie uwierzyłbyś mi nawet, gdybym próbował cię przekonać. - Nagle zakłopotany, spuścił wzrok, a mięśnie wokół jego oczu napięły się nieprzyjemnie. Ta mina – szokujące! - również była mi nieznana. Zanim miałem szansę choćby _zacząć_ katalogować ten wyraz twarzy, zadeklarował z wyważoną lekkością – Jestem ci wdzięczny. Zawsze będę ci wdzięczny. Do końca moich dni. Ale teraz czuję się o tyle lepiej, że sądzę, iż powinieneś wiedzieć jedno: nie ustalasz już wszystkich reguł.

Zamrugałem.

\- Ustalasz _większość_ reguł – dodał sucho. - I, dzięki swoim... talentom... nadal możesz je ustalać, gdyż ja nigdy nie sprzeciwię się czemukolwiek, co zadecydujesz. Ale teraz i ja ustalę kilka zasad. Są bardzo proste. Nigdy więcej morfiny. Nigdy więcej głodzenia się. Nigdy więcej umartwiania się. Dobre intencje nie mają znaczenia. Kokaina bardzo mnie niepokoi, ale ten most przekroczymy później. Niewielki apetyt jestem skłonny zaakceptować – wiem, że nic na niego nie poradzisz – ale trzy dni bez jedzenia już nie. A jeśli jeszcze kiedyś postanowisz się ukarać tak, jak kilka dni temu – niezależnie od tego, jak winny się czujesz – szybko tego pożałujesz. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

\- Ja... - Musiałem przełknąć ślinę, gdyż najwyraźniej zapomniałem, jak się formułuje zdania.

Watson wziął łyk piwa, dając mi więcej czasu. Jednakże udało mi się wydusić tylko:

\- Dlaczego, do diabła, mówisz mi to _właśnie teraz_?

\- Ależ to banalne. _Właśnie teraz_ nie musisz z nikim mieszkać – chyba że sam tego chcesz. O ile dobrze rozumiem, po raz pierwszy w całym twym dorosłym życiu. W ciągu ostatniej godziny, Sherlocku Holmesie, w twoim życiu zaszły dwie wielkie zmiany: finansowa niezależność i dobrowolne przyjęcie narzuconych zasad. Z bożą pomocą, zawsze już będziesz miał to pierwsze. Z drugim możesz się zgodzić albo nie.

Kiedy teraz o tym myślę, nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem wyraz jego drogiej, zmęczonej, ale wciąż chłopięcej twarzy mógł być tak bezbronny. Jego prośba była o wiele większa niż prośba mego brata – który chciał tylko, bym miał się dobrze i bym nie żałował, żeby on mógł to widzieć. To oznaczało, że mnie kochał. Nie groził mi, nie stawiał ultimatum; nie powinien więc się martwić niezależnie od mych umiejętności czy też (niesłychane, niesamowite!) bogactwa. Jednakże, jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, ten człowiek pozostaje uparcie nieświadom kilku rzeczy. A może przywykliśmy do biedy do tego stopnia, że nagła zamożność odbiła się na jego nerwach. Nadal nie jestem pewien. Nie mam pojęcia. On stanowi dla mnie zagadkę w dziewięćdziesięciu pięciu procentach – nawet obecnie. Ale już go kochałem, już go czciłem – posłuszeństwo wobec niego nie było więc wielkim wyrzeczeniem.

\- Jeśli chcesz dalej ze mną mieszkać, teraz, kiedy jestem już finansowo niezależny, to ja chcę być posłuszny wobec reguł, które ustaliłeś – odpowiedziałem. - Posłuszeństwo... nie przychodzi mi łatwo. Ale zgadzam się.

Wypuścił z płuc powietrze, a potem potarł dłonią czoło. Ani na chwilę nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

\- Dziękuję. Bałem się, że cię obrażę.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Naprawdę się o to martwiłem.

\- Watsonie, może już nie jesteś inwalidą, ale zaczynam sądzić, że jesteś szaleńcem.

Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się tak donośnie, że gdyby w pomieszczeniu nie było tak ciemno i głośno, wszyscy by na nas spojrzeli. Kiedy w końcu mógł oddychać, zażartował:

\- Widzę, że powinienem był bardziej wykorzystać moją przewagę.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Kiedy tylko przyjdą ci do głowy jakieś polecenia, które chciałbyś mi wydać, nie wahaj się mnie poinformować.

Jego oczy zamigotały.

\- Mogę?

\- Jeśli obiecujesz, że pozostaniesz mi współlokatorem. - Napiłem się piwa, ale stwierdziłem, że dużo bardziej pragnę czegoś innego. Wstałem i wyciągnąłem rękę.

\- Chodź ze mną, drogi przyjacielu. Chodź do domu.

xxx

W ten piątek mija tydzień od tamtych wydarzeń. A dzisiaj, po zażyciu niewielkiej dawki kokainy, znalazłem najnowszy manuskrypt. _Sherlock Holmes rzadko uprawiał gimnastykę dla samej gimnastyki._ Najpierw nie mogłem tego pojąć, potem się zmieszałem, a potem zirytowałem tak bardzo, że zażyłem drugą dawkę kokainy. A teraz stoję w mojej sypialni, wbijam wzrok w przeklętą kartkę – mój rękaw znów jest ściągnięty w dół – i słyszę, jak Watson wierci się w łóżku za mną.

\- Och – mówi miękko. - Zapomniałem, że to tu zostawiłem. To jeszcze... nieskończone.

\- Chciałeś to ukryć? - Pytam ostrzej niż zamierzam.

\- Ależ skąd. Ale nie lubię dyskutować o nieskończonej pracy.

Przez chwilę stukam w kartkę długimi palcami. Potem poddaję się fali ciekawości – albo frustracji – i żądam informacji, na co też się właśnie natknąłem. I dlaczego tyle innych opowieści, spisanych ręką Watsona, zaczęło poniewierać się w pobliżu maselniczki? Co też chce, bym o nich powiedział? Natychmiast przybiera obronny wyraz twarzy – ma do tego prawo. Siada, okrywa kolana kołdrą i stara się wyglądać godniej, wnikliwiej i mniej śpiąco.

\- Chciałem, żeby to było opowiadanie. To wszystko... to opowiadania. Myślę... może nie mam racji, ale, widzisz, wydaje mi się, że potrzebuję nowego zajęcia. Nie mam zamiaru być koszmarnym lekarzem ani też zawodowym inwalidą. Mówiono mi... że całkiem nieźle piszę, Holmes. Że być może mógłbym kiedyś coś wydać. To, co trzymasz, to kwintesencja tego, co wydarzyło się w Norbury.

Niestety, piorunuję go wzrokiem.

\- „Kwintesencja” to nie najszczęśliwsze sformułowanie. Gdybyś powiedział „w skrócie” albo „mniej więcej”, miałbyś rację, ale „kwintesencja”? Zupełne przekłamanie.

\- Holmes, ja... nie chciałem rozgniewać cię tym, jak opisałem twój charakter – mówi z żalem. - Ja...

\- Mój charakter nie ma nic do rzeczy. Posiadam poczucie humoru, inaczej już dawno zszedłbym z tego padołu. Poza tym, drogi przyjacielu, kiedy ze mnie żartujesz, wiem, że masz się dobrze. Boli mnie cała reszta.

\- Ale reszta jest dobra! - Protestuje. Teraz jest już zirytowany. - Zagadka ma sens, opisy też i... Holmes, czytałeś wcześniej inne moje szkice i nigdy nie byłeś aż tak krytyczny. Nie muszę publikować opowieści o twojej porażce, jeśli...

\- Watsonie, moja próżność jest zbyt wielka, by opublikowanie opowieści o mej porażce mogło ją nadwyrężyć. Mógłbyś w pierwszych słowach napisać o mojej porażce, a ja nawet nie mrugnąłbym okiem. Napisz o niej gdziekolwiek. Choćby i w „Strand”***.

\- Holmes...

\- Nie, proszę cię, nalegam. Pisz o mnie jak o największym głupcu, jeśli chcesz, daj mnie pobić byle kobiecie, a potem oznajmij to całemu światu w rodzinnej gazetce.

\- Mów ciszej – błaga mnie. - Jeśli nie chodzi o to, jak cię opisałem... i przepraszam za moją bazgraninę, jeśli ona w jakikolwiek sposób cię burzy... to co jest nie tak z mymi historiami?

\- Nie ma w nich _ciebie_! - wykrzykuję. Unoszę papiery i znów opuszczam je na stół. Potem pochodzę do łóżka i klękam na nim, podczołgując się, aż od mego przyjaciela dzielą mnie tylko centymetry. Chcę zrozumieć. Chcę, żeby pojął moje pytanie. - Gdzie _ty_ jesteś? Mówisz, że to nadaje się do publikacji. Że kilka z nich się nadaje. Zgadzam się z tobą. Dumny jestem, że być może znalazłeś dobrze rokujące zajęcie. Ale pomyśl tylko, kochany... ludzie z pewnością znudzą się, czytając tylko i wyłącznie o mnie.

Zaciska wargi, a między jego brwiami pojawia się zmarszczka.

\- Jest w nich dokładnie tyle mnie, ile chciałem.

\- Ale...

\- Kochany, naprawdę myślisz, że mam ochotę spędzać czas, pisząc o sobie? Nie jestem już człowiekiem, którym kiedyś byłem. Bardzo, bardzo się zmieniłem, chociaż ty, oczywiście, nie możesz o tym wiedzieć. Kiedyś byłem kimś zupełnie innym. Nie mogę udawać, że jest inaczej, a ty doskonale o tym wiesz.

\- Zmieniasz wszystkie inne rzeczy, które się rzeczywiście wydarzyły. Tylko mnie można naprawdę rozpoznać. A ja cię kocham. Dlaczego nie możesz...

Wzdraga się.

\- Zmieniam je tak, jak mi się podoba, to przyznaję. Ale zabiłoby mnie pisanie: „Całkowicie zdrowy i zadowolony doktor John Watson wbiegł po siedemnastu stopniach, by wypić swoją herbatę”. Nie proś mnie o to.

\- Ale dlaczego w ogóle piszesz je w taki sposób? - Błagam. - Muszę to wiedzieć.

\- Są dwa powody. Pierwszy: kiedy byłem na wojnie... - Odchrząkuje. - Pisałem w dzienniku o moich codziennych problemach. Zmieniałem zakończenia tak, jak mi się to podobało. Na przykład: bitwa, w której nas otoczono albo żołnierz, który umarł, wzywając matkę. Zmieniłem te opowieści. Bitwę wygraliśmy przy cudownie nielicznych stratach, a żołnierz przeżył; opisałem w dzienniku, że wysłałem list do jego rodziny, że wróci do nich w ciągu miesiąca. Wojna afgańska sprawiła, że zacząłem naginać historie. Zaczęło to być dla mnie ważne; rozświetlało czerń mych dni. Razem z morfiną, jak doskonale wiesz.

Sztywnieję z przerażenia. Jeśli on zmienia fakty, to oznacza, że są okropne, a więc nie chce nas pamiętać takimi, jakimi naprawdę jesteśmy. Rozumiem to, ale i tak rani mnie na wskroś. Kiedy widzi moją minę, sięga po moją dłoń i wolno, czule całuje jej wnętrze. Potem opiera ją o swoją pierś.

\- Drugi powód jest taki, że podobni nam mężczyźni muszą być ostrożni. Chcę upublicznić twoje wyjątkowe talenta, ale przecież nie mogę pisać o nas zbyt wyraźnie, nawet jeśli twojemu detektywowaniu przydałoby się odrobinę rozgłosu. Może za dwadzieścia albo trzydzieści lat ktoś w policji zauważy, że dwóch kawalerów mieszkało razem w szczęściu całe życie. Za pięćdziesiąt lat podejrzenia będą wciąż rosnąć. Pojawią się pytania. Potrzebujemy zasłony dymnej.

Znowu to zrobiłem. W mojej krwi jest tyle kokainy, że w zasadzie powinienem wystawić głowę za okno i się przewietrzyć. Dlaczego muszę niszczyć taką chwilę, jeśli on naprawdę ma na myśli to, co właśnie powiedział? Dlaczego nie jestem w stanie osądzić, na ile mój galopujący puls i wilgotniejące oczy są rezultatem chemikaliów, a na ile naturalną reakcją na najcudowniejszą rzecz, jaką ktokolwiek mi kiedykolwiek powiedział? Dlaczego zaszkodziłem sobie w stopniu, który on z całą pewnością dostrzega, a ja nawet nie mogę mu odpowiedzieć równie pięknie? Jestem tak zdumiony, że mówię pierwszą rzecz, która przychodzi mi do głowy.

\- Johnie Watsonie, czy wiesz, że poślubiłbym cię, gdybym tylko mógł? - Szepczę.

Śmieje się radośnie. Wciąż trzyma moją dłoń, więc tym razem nie odgarnia włosów. Ale i tak śmieje się całym sobą – jak zawsze. Jego głos jest głęboki i gładki jak antyczne drewno, a niebieskie oczy zamykają się na chwilę.

\- Nie musisz mnie poślubiać, by nasz związek był... no cóż, święty, mój drogi – odpowiada. - Ale gdybyś zapytał, powiedziałbym oczywiście, „tak”. Do diabła z moimi opowiadaniami. Ostatecznie jesteś bogaty.

Śmieję się razem z nim. To słowo brzmi idiotycznie, jeśli dotyczy mnie. Nadal myślę o wszelkich możliwych wolnościach, które wraz z nim uzyskałem i o dziwnym sposobie, na jaki mój ojciec z własnej woli oswobodził mnie od siebie.

\- Przyjmijmy po prostu, że jestem ci poślubiony – proponuje on. - Jako zamężny, majętny człowiek, jaką ekstrawagancję planujesz popełnić jako pierwszą?

\- Rozkoszowałem się najcudowniejszymi fantazjami, by złożyć niezapowiedzianą wizytę Reggie'emu i wręczyć mu dziesięć funtów, które jestem mu winien – odpowiadam bezmyślnie. - Zarumieniłby się po koniuszki uszu na mój widok. Byłoby to niezmiernie zabawne.

\- Kim jest Reggie? - Doktor uśmiecha się. - Jakiś twój były absztyfikant?

Na moment zamieram. A potem odpowiedź – mimo wszystkiego, co mi się przytrafiło – okazuje się tak absurdalnie oczywista.

\- Czyżbym nigdy nie opowiadał ci o Reginaldzie „Rumieńczyku” Asquithie?

\- Nie przypominam sobie.

Oczywiście, że mu opowiadałem. Po francusku. Nie mogę oczekiwać, że przypomni sobie coś, czego nie był w stanie zrozumieć.

\- A słyszałeś kiedyś mój akcent z Newcastle?

Mruży oczy z rozbawieniem.

\- Twój edynburski akcent jest doskonały. Podobnie jak liverpoolski, walijski i amerykański. Ale z Newcastle? Nie, nie sądzę. Dlaczego pytasz? Czy ten jegomość, pan Asquith, pochodził z Newcastle?

\- Nie wydaje mi się. Ale o tę kwestię rozbija się nieprzyzwoita opowieść o zbrodni i karze. - Uśmiecham się szeroko. - Opowieść, w której dosłownie setki razy odgrywałem główną rolę. Sam nie wiem, czy moją ulubioną kwestią w tej roli było: „Wie pan, czemu pan tu jest, panie Asquith. W tej instytucji kończymy to, co zaczęliśmy, więc bardzo proszę uklęknąć i skończyć, podczas gdy ja będę pana obserwował” czy też: „Teraz, panie Asquith, proszę się położyć i rozłożyć nogi, a potem podziękować mi wylewnie za pańską karę”.

\- Dobry Boże – zdumiewa się. Jego kształtna szczęką opada. - Twój akcent z Newcastle jest bez zarzutu. I wcale ci się nie dziwię. Obie te kwestie są... bardzo frapujące. Pozwól, że zapytam – mam nadzieję, że dobrze wszystko zrozumiałem i cię nie obrażę – która z jego kwestii najbardziej ci się podobała?

Zastanawiam się.

\- Przypuszczam, że prośba: „Błagam o dodatkowe dwadzieścia pańską dłonią, sir, gdyż moja ohydna zbrodnia była zbyt osobista, by zakończyć sprawę laską” zawsze wydawała mi się dość natchniona.

Doktor nie jest w stanie opanować śmiechu. Jego dłoń unosi się, by w niedowierzaniu zmierzwić włosy.

\- Natchniona? Niezrównanie genialna!

\- Nie powiedziałem ci nawet połowy. Historia właściwa zyskuje na atmosferze i rekwizytach.

Opowiadam mu. On śmieje się we właściwych momentach, z których każdy doprowadzał do łez rozbawienia mnie samego, i stwierdza, że chociaż Reggie'emu mogło brakować wyobraźni, nadrabiał te braki jakością scenerii, i że chciałby mu pogratulować. Mówi też, że chętnie by go poznał, ale jeśli sądzę, że Reggie czułby się nieswojo albo że sprawiłoby mu to ból, powinienem pojechać sam, by zwrócić pieniądze. Potem pyta, czy mogę wzbić się na takie wyżyny pomysłowości, by w jakiś sposób zdeflorować (jeśli chodzi o technikę albo pozycję) mego niezbyt dziewiczego współlokatora i daje mi dziesięć minut na namysł.

Ostatnio doszedłem do wniosku, że chociaż nie czuję się – i pewnie nigdy nie będę się czuł – dobrze, podjąwszy niemały wysiłek mogę być bardzo szczęśliwy. Aby ten plan nie legł w gruzach, potrzebuję trzech elementów: spraw, które zapewnią zajęcie memu mózgowi, obecności mego brata w Londynie i Doktora w moim łóżku. Zamierzam zapewnić sobie wszystkie te elementy, a co do reszty – zrobię co w mojej mocy. Teraz zastanawiam się, czy obniżenie roztworu kokainy do siedmiu-ośmiu procent i powstrzymanie się od zażywania jej podczas śledztw, na których powinienem się skupić, może być początkiem pokuty za życie Johna Openshawa. A jeśli nawet nie, niewątpliwie będzie wyrazem mego wielkiego smutku. Jednocześnie zaś przyniesie Doktorowi zadowolenie. Zapytam go o to, kiedy rozjaśni mi się w głowie. Chociaż to bardzo zaskakujące, on chyba podjął decyzję, że ze mną zostanie, więc nie brakuje mi czasu, by tę kwestię przemyśleć.

Dobrze wiem: to największe błogosławieństwo, od którego zależą wszystkie pozostałe. John Watson jest moją religią, moim zajęciem, moim jedynym świętym nałogiem. Wystarcza napisać jego imię, ujrzeć litery złożone razem przez pióro w mej dłoni, by cała reszta przestała mieć znaczenie.

Chwileczkę.

Nigdy nic takiego nie powiedział. Ale... teraz chyba wiem, czemu w jego historiach jest tyle mnie. Może. Chociaż uwierzenie, że on naprawdę czuje wobec mnie coś takiego... zmieniłoby całe życie. Chyba nie mogę założyć, że on robi tę samą rzecz, którą właśnie zrobiłem ja? A może właśnie mogę?

No cóż, niech chwała będzie jego historiom. Może pisać o mnie, ile chce, a jeśli potrzebuje mego imienia, może je mieć. Może je posiadać przez resztę swoich dni. Ostatecznie ja nigdy nie miałem z niego żadnego pożytku.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy od tłumaczki:
> 
> * Zielony goździk wpięty w klapę płaszcza stanowił znak rozpoznawczy homoseksualistów w dziewiętnastowiecznej Anglii. Ten symbol upowszechnił się za sprawą Oscara Wilde'a.
> 
> ** Simpson's-in-the-Strand – jedna z najstarszych restauracji w Londynie, sławę zdobyła w połowie XIX wieku.
> 
> *** „The Strand Magazine” to miesięcznik wydawany w Wielkiej Brytanii od końca XIX do połowy XX wieku. Nie jest to przypadkowe nawiązanie – to w tej gazecie ukazały się po raz pierwszy opowiadania Conan Doyle'a o Sherlocku Holmesie.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kontynuacja w tekście „Fioletowy słoń”.


End file.
